Faebles
by TheDoccubusStories
Summary: A Doccubus story that takes place after Lauren and Bo get together and commit the first time. Many similarities between the show but a deeper underlying storyline emerges that isn't quite touched on in the show, mainly mortality. NC-17 eventually. This story is long and has sequels. MUST READ!
1. Alone with You

Chapter One – Alone with You

She rolled over and felt the sheets next to her without opening her eyes, the sheets were cold which immediately caused her hazel orbs to pop open. She sat up slightly and scanned the room. "Baby?" her voice was raspy, even to her own ears. When she got no response she slipped out of bed and into her kimono, taking an extra second to grab the blade near her bed. She walked on the toes of her feet, trying not to make any of the creaky boards in the clubhouse signal her movements to any intruders.

She descended the stairs like a phantom, making nary a noise as she slunk towards the living room. On the last few stairs, she flattened her body against the wall in the stairwell, trying to block herself from view of an intruder. On the last step she swung around swiftly to survey the room and her girlfriend ran smack into her chest, almost spilling the coffee she had in her hand. "Umph." Bo groaned on impact and Lauren let out a little shout of surprise. This caused Bo to burst into laughter, which she tried to hide behind her hand, knowing she was at fault for their collision.

"How many times do I have to tell you about sneaking around the house?" Lauren scolded her but her eyes were smiling.

Bo bit her lip, trying not to get too distracted at how adorable her girlfriend looked in just an oversized button down, her hair still disheveled from sleep. When she didn't answer, Lauren waved her hand in front of her girlfriends face "Hello, earth to Bo?"

Bo reached out and snaked her arm around the blonde's waist, tugging her into her body firmly, she always felt more content being wrapped up in Lauren's aura. She took a deep breath of the blonde's smell before answering. "How many times do I have to tell _you_ a succubus with a human girlfriend and human best friend who is constantly at war with different Under Fae baddies, is _never_ going to stop sneaking around the house equip with weapons when she thinks something might be wrong." The brunette placed feather light kisses against her girlfriends neck when she was done and the blonde groaned with pleasure and tilted her head further to the side, inviting Bo to continue with her affections.

"Well then we need to install an intercom so you can stop ninja-ing around the house in your robe every time I wake up before you." Lauren smirked and Bo chuckled into her neck, pulling back to look at her.

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

"That's the only kind I have sweetheart." Lauren winked at her and Bo shook her head and beamed, staring in disbelief at how beautiful her girlfriend was, wondering if she would ever get used to feeling so lucky.

"Is this for me?" She asked, nodding towards the coffee in Lauren's hand, already wrapping her fingers around it.

"Of course baby." Lauren gave her the coffee and placed a kiss on her brunette's lips. "Good morning, by the way."

They both chuckled and Bo took Lauren's hand and led them both back towards the bedroom. "Where's Kenzi?" Bo asked, she put her coffee and knife on the bedside table and slipped into her inviting sheets on her extravagant four-poster bed, it was probably the most extravagant thing she owned in the house besides her vast collection of weapons. She never really thought much about how much she loved her bed, it really spoke to her personal taste, a little old-fashioned and over the top. Obviously, her bedroom was her sanctuary, which for a succubus, sanctuary is an understatement.

"Kenzi went out with Ozzie for pancakes. I think it's good for her to be around humans more often, especially with the recent craziness of the Garuda and her getting kidnapped." Lauren said thoughtfully.

"I think you're very right babe, it's been a rough few weeks for everyone. Being with her own kind is good for her, that's why I'm so glad you two are getting along now. At least you have each other in this crazy Fae world you two have found yourselves mixed up in."

She propped up a couple pillows and laid her back against them, Lauren slid on top of the bed beside her and immediately rested her head against the brunettes chest and threw her leg over Bo's. Bo sighed contently, she wished every moment could be just like this, just the two of them together, wrapped in each other. She never felt more at peace than she did when her and Lauren were just alone together.

"I love spending my mornings with you like this, I wish it could be like this always." Bo whispered quietly, like her words were just for Lauren, even though they were already alone together.

Lauren lifted her head, resting her chin lightly on her girl's chest, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean? We pretty much do spend every morning like this and when we're together it is always like this, at least for me. It doesn't matter who else is in the room, I still always just see you." Lauren said softly. Bo for some reason felt her eyes well a little bit. Lauren noticed it instantly and sat up. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked, her hand cupped Bo's cheek and her thumb absently brushed nonexistent tears from her cheeks.

Bo shook her head, trying to find the words. "Nothing, these are happy tears, I just don't understand how in the world I ever got so lucky, especially after all the shit I've done in my life. I never imagined I could be this happy, that I could have something like this with someone." She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to force the tears back into her eyeballs, knowing she was being silly. She so rarely got emotional, she was the calm, cool headed, non-aligned, independent, badass succubus for god's sake and here she was nearly crying about being in love.

Lauren pressed her lips to her girlfriend's lips, giving her a gentle, loving kiss. "You're not lucky, you're just incredible. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, human or Fae. You love your friends with all of your heart and you'd do anything to protect them and I admire you more than anyone I've ever met. You're completely selfless when it comes to protecting the people you love. You make me feel safe and sexy and loved and adored and special-" Now it was Lauren's turn to get choked up, she laughed and shook her head and Bo chuckled too at the state of the two of them. Lauren fought to get the words out, "-all at the same time. I never imagined I could have anything like we have either, because I didn't think anything like this was even a possibility. When you came into my life and sat down on my examination table, I knew I was going to fall in love with you. If I'm honest, I fell in love with you in that very moment. I felt like I'd been asleep until you walked into my life and suddenly everything was in full color, everything looked different, felt different. I felt alive all of a sudden, all because of you." They were both grinning at each other like idiots at this point. "I think we're both lucky." Lauren said, brushing her thumb against Bo's lower lip lovingly. The brunette couldn't help that her tongue darted out and she sucked the appendage into her warm mouth. Lauren's eyes closed blissfully and she bit her own lip.

Bo was suddenly very, very hungry. She all but dove across the bed, grabbing Lauren's head in her hands and kissing her until they were both breathless. She kissed her with pure hunger, her tongue exploring the other girls mouth like her kiss alone was keeping her alive.

"Baby, I have to go to work." Lauren mumbled in futility after some time.

"Mhmm," Bo wrapped her hands under Laurens knee's and pressed her onto her back in one smooth motion, wrapping the blondes thighs around her own waist. Lauren moaned and dug her fingers into Bo's scalp. "You can be late, I have some pull with the new Ash." Bo joked. Lauren bit her lip to try and stop the smile that crept over her.

"Well we both know we're not going to quit, just promise to be quick." Lauren pleaded though she knew this was also a futile request.

Bo shook her head as she kissed her way between Lauren's breasts. "Can't promise to be quick baby, can only promise to be thorough."

Lauren laughed and gripped her girlfriend harder with her thighs feeling the first waves of anticipatory pleasure ripple through her.


	2. Growing Old

Chapter Two – Growing Old

Night had fallen over the clubhouse, they had spent the whole day in bed. Lauren had called in sick to work for the first time in her entire life. It really was lucky that they both had pull with the new Ash, they were sure Hale knew what was up but he went along with it anyway.

It was only a few hours from morning and Bo was still awake, Lauren was wrapped in her arms, her head on Bo's chest, she gazed at her sleeping form lovingly. The blonde was totally spent from their love making and Bo's feeding. She literally looked like an angel when she slept. Her golden hair was splayed every which way like rays of sunlight and her creamy porcelain skin glowed in the light of the salt lamp in the corner and the full moon streaming through the open window.

Bo knew she'd spend the rest of the night just watching Lauren sleep until she could literally not keep her eyes open any longer. She dotingly stroked her girls hair, she truly cherished every moment she spent soaking in her aura. She smirked at herself and shook her head, she was fucking lovesick. Who would believe it, the badass succubus, whipped. She bit her lip to contain her giddy smile. It was a ironic how she could feel so deliriously happy and so ridiculous at the same time, so un-"herself".

Laying here with Lauren like this, just trying not to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to wake up in case this was all just a dream, she couldn't help but think about their future. She'd thought about their future before but she hadn't really _thought_ about their future. It seemed to suddenly just occur to her that one day, she'd have to watch Lauren die. It was a morbid thought but living in the Fae world, morbid thoughts came with the general day to day. Not growing old with Lauren might just kill her she realized. She couldn't imagine anything after her, there could never be anything after her. The serial fornicating succubus had finally found her kryptonite, in the form of a brainy blonde. Since committing to Lauren, she'd even stopped feeding on others, at least fully, she had only fed by mouth with unaffectionate kisses and no sex. Sure she'd been extra weak lately, but she was living in the love bubble and so far she hadn't been injured enough for it to make a huge difference.

Her breath caught in her throat and thoughts of what their future might look like bombarded her. Lauren with grey hair, old but still so beautiful and herself, looking not much older than she did now, still running around probably battling Under Fae. She'd have to watch her die, watch her take her last breath and if they ever had children (adopted or otherwise) unless they were Fae, she'd have to watch her children grow old and die as well. No parent should have to bury their children. Bo felt overwhelmed, her head started spinning. She knew it was pointless thinking of things so far in the future but sitting next to Lauren thinking these morbid thoughts made her feel even worse so she untangled herself from her lovers embrace and slipped out of bed. Lauren mumbled a protest even though she never even remotely woke up. Unconsciously, she reached out for Bo's pillow and snuggled her face into it, breathing her scent in in her sleep. A faint smile brushed over her angelic face and Bo's heart broke a little more.

* * *

She knew it was completely irrational of her to be panicking about these things now, after all they'd been together for quite some time now, maybe it was because she was only now absorbing how deeply in love she was with the blonde, whatever the case, Bo's thoughts were tearing her apart.

She dug her fingers into her hair, trying to squeeze the thoughts out. But the thing that was haunting her was that there was no escaping it, this was one problem she couldn't solve with her amazing succubus powers or anything else for that matter. The thought of something like this tearing them apart was unacceptable to her but ignoring the problem was not an option either. Whatever the case, she knew she wouldn't have an answer for things tonight, but she still couldn't sleep.

She heard soft shuffling behind her, Kenzi came out of her room. "Hey Bo-Bo," her friend rubbed her eyes as her slippers shuffled across the floor. She went to the kitchen and poured herself some tea from the hot water Bo had just made as she sipped on her own tea. "What-chu doin' up Boba Fett?" Kenzi gave her a lopsided smirk as she came to curl up on the couch with Bo.

Bo tried to smile at her raven-haired sister but she couldn't manage to get the smile to reach her eyes. Kenzi reached out covered Bo's hand that was resting on her knee with her own, staring at her lovingly, patiently. "I just couldn't sleep, I thought I'd wake up early and make Lauren breakfast, I'm just waiting for the sun to rise." Bo brushed it off not even knowing how to put her worrisome thoughts into words right now, even to her best friend.

Kenzi wasn't giving up that easily. "Why couldn't you sleep?" The blue eyed beauty probed gently.

Bo shook her head and sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid the topic with one of the two people that knew her the best and talking to Kenz about this was better than talking about this to anyone else. It was silly but she felt like saying her greatest worry out loud would make it come true, though it already was and there was no avoiding it. She shook her head at herself and forced herself to get the words out. "I was just thinking… about how Lauren will get old and I won't." She kept it short. It had always tormented her that Mackenzie would age faster than her as well but as hard as it was to admit, it was different where Lauren was concerned but she didn't want to rub the point in.

Kenzi nodded and took a moment to process. "Well life is short and fleeting, especially human life but as long as you love each other and you make each other as happy as I know you two do, then that's all you can ever hope for in life." Kenzi shrugged not knowing what else to say to console her best friend.

Bo gave her a pathetic smile, Kenzi's words were heartfelt but honestly, humans couldn't understand what the burden of such a long Fae life felt like, especially when the people you cared about most would live their lives and die before your life had even almost begun in the long term. For the first time she truly felt the divide of being Fae. She felt cursed. She had gone through her periods of hating being Fae before, but nothing had yet come close to this feeling that was haunting her to her bones.

She patted Kenzi on the hand. Her friend sensed that Bo was still feeling tormented but there was nothing more to be said. They sat in silence sipping their tea together until the sun came up. Bo found comfort in the closeness of her sister, even in the deafening silence.

* * *

Lauren woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee. She smiled and slipped out of bed, her feet lightly padding the floor as she tiptoed downstairs. She smiled when she saw Bo in the kitchen and walked up behind her quietly, wrapping her arms around her lover. "Morning baby." Lauren's voice was low and gravely. Bo sighed and leaned back into Lauren's chest.

"Hello lover."

"You made me breakfast?"

"Of course, grab some coffee and sit down."

Lauren kissed Bo on the back of the neck, untwined her arms from her and grabbed her coffee and a seat. Bo put the food on the table and took a seat across from her girlfriend at the bar. They started to eat in quiet contentment. The lack of sleep had Bo in a daze and she literally couldn't even feel her frustration any longer. She felt a little numb and was trying to just enjoy the morning before Lauren left for work and her mind was plunged into dark thoughts again.

Lauren looked up at her girlfriend and the brunette smiled at her adoringly across the table. Lauren watched her as she continued to eat, thinking how lovely she was. She was so brave and strong, stubborn as well but Lauren couldn't help but find it adorable.

She started to think about little Bo's running around, hopefully not in this death trap they called the Clubhouse, but somewhere, somewhere they called their own, with Kenzi too of course. She imagined they'd have dark silk hair, wide brown eyes and fair skin, running around practicing martial arts and sword fighting with wooden swords. She smiled to herself. Her mind drifted to the kids growing up, her aging as well and Bo staying virtually the same as she was in this very moment.

She felt a dreadful pit growing in her stomach. She slowed her eating, relenting to nibbling on a piece of toast to busy herself so Bo didn't notice that she wasn't eating. She thought about herself dying and Bo moving on with someone else. She couldn't bear to picture someone else's hands on her lover's body. It made her feel sick, the thoughts were physically painful. She felt it well up in her chest, a tightness that was unbearable, she recognized it as heartache.

She knew it was silly thinking of things so far in the future but whether or not she wanted to admit it to herself, the scientist in her couldn't disregard the facts.

The rest of the morning was quite silent.

Sooner than not, they said goodbye for the morning, Lauren kissed Bo lovingly, taking the time to cup her cheek and run her thumb down her jaw. The moment hung in the air for a long time, the atmosphere thick with unsaid words. Bo nuzzled her face into her lover's hand. Lauren nodded and whispered goodbye before leaving.

Bo stood like a statue in the empty house for a long lingering period of time before finally busily distracting herself with researching possible clients.


	3. The Trio

Chapter Three – The Trio

Bo came across a case regarding a telepathic Under Fae that had been conning people out of their money but had gotten caught and killed a human. Something about cases that involved humans getting murdered touched Bo more deeply than the rest. She knew why, it was because of her relationships with Kenzi and Lauren.

She put the case at the top of her list and contacted Kenzi and Lauren to help her. Lauren had come up with a serum to help block a Telepaths powers, making them easier to take down, but the serum had to be mixed right before injection so Lauren had to come with. She phoned Dyson afterwards with the con's phone number to track down his whereabouts with a GPS ping. She got the address and texted it to the girls, they met her at a warehouse near the river. Bo was there first and waited in her car 'til the girls arrived.

Lauren got there next and Bo got out to greet her. The blonde sauntered up to her classic car and Bo leaned back against the vehicle to watch her walk over. She bit her lip and she saw Lauren smile bashfully and duck her head at her girlfriend's actions.

"Hey Baby," Lauren purred and slipped her arms around Bo's waist.

Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's ear, "Hey Sexy." She felt Lauren shudder in her arms. The blonde swatted her arm and bit her lip.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Why?"

Lauren's eyes hit the ground and a blush tinted her cheeks. "Because I didn't bring a change of _underwear._ " Lauren whispered embarrassedly.

Bo chuckled, her voice gravely and thick with arousal at her lover's admission. Her lips went to Lauren's neck and her tongue darted out devilishly to lick a hot trail, Lauren groaned as they heard the rumble of tires. Bo reluctantly lifted her head to see Hale's car pull up. Kenzi got out of the passenger's seat and mimed that she was going to gag.

Bo rolled her eyes at her best friend and her and Lauren extracted themselves from each other. Bo ducked down to look through the car, "Hey Hale! Thanks for bringing her."

"No problem guys. You sure you don't need any help from a talented siren?"

"If see one I'll ask him," Kenzi joked.

"That hurts Kenz!"

"We should be okay Hale, but thanks. It's just a Telepath. We got this," Bo told her friend.

Hale waved and Kenzi shut the door, he drove off in his Porsche and the girls got a game plan together. "Me and Lauren go in first and you stay behind Kenz, I'll try and distract him and draw his powers and Lauren you dose him. If he's too strong just mix the serum and toss it to me."

"Yes Mother," Kenzi teased.

"Come on guys, let's go." Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and they all headed towards the warehouse. As soon as they entered, something felt off immediately. They heard cackling, like an evil, morbid laugh that echoed through the cold dark warehouse. They heard voices, more than one voice.

"I've been expecting you girlies," The voice boomed, it was a man. His voice dripped with maniacal insanity.

"Of course you were, isn't that kind of your thing?" Kenzi's brand of monotone sarcasm could normally ease the tension of most situations but to Bo, nothing could make her feel right about things right now. She had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Maybe you guys should go," Bo told Kenzi and Lauren.

"No way babe, we've got your back." Kenzi pulled out her switchblade and baton anyway just to be safe. Not that it would do much good, some Telepaths could manipulate brainwaves in both directions, much like a Mesmer, making their victims do their will. They still didn't have enough info on this particular Telepath to know the full range of his abilities, but he had gotten his hands dirty with his human kill, it was ruled as a homicide not a suicide, so that was a good sign.

"Oh yes, do stay won't you? It's so rare that I get guests." The Telepath spoke musically as the girls walked slowly further into the warehouse, each of them in tight circle with their backs to one another, keeping their eyes peeled for movement or signs of attack.

"Well I don't know man, did you ever think it was the décor? Maybe spruce it up a bit in here and make it a little less 'a scene from every horror movie ever' and you might entice people to come hang. Seriously a few couches, some throw pillows, a nice flat screen, you've got yourself a nice living room… actually you've got yourself _our_ living room.." Kenzi mused, a little shocked.

Bo couldn't help it, despite her unease she let a soft snort of laughter out.

"Ah, the sidekick, the one who hides behind her jokes to mask how inadequate she feels at being human."

"Well you must feel a little inadequate yourself, since you're hiding from us physically. Why don't you come out and show yourself?" Bo asked.

"Yeah Oz, step out from behind the curtain." Bo could hear the sound of Kenzi's eye roll in her words.

"I'll come out when you are honest about what's been eating you Succubus.. When you admit the real reason you're here." The Telepath was taunting Bo but she refused to bite.

"The real reason I'm here is that you've started killing humans and now you've gone from being an annoyance to being my problem and something you never want to be pal, is _my_ problem."

"Oh come on Succubus, you can do better than that. Tell your lover why you took this case."

Bo's heart sank and her head swam a bit. The girls had stopped walking and were now standing back to back in the middle of the large warehouse. She was truly grateful that Lauren couldn't see her face in that moment because she knew if she could, there would've been no hiding that she knew exactly what the Telepath was getting at at this point.

Bo couldn't even manage to find the words to come up with an excuse.

"If you don't tell her, I won't come out and play… I'll have my little friends here keep you busy 'til I can escape." The Telepath sang his words as if he was filled with joy. From the shadows of the dimly lit warehouse two Fae men emerged. One's fingernails grew into vines that were dark like leather whips, the other had sparks flying between his fingers.

Bo shook her head, trying to find the words to dance around the issue, "I took this case because I needed a distraction."

"Oh you're no fun Succubus. You needed a distraction from the fact that you will have to watch your human lover wither and die before your very eyes. She is weak, merely human, frail and fleeting and her life will be over in what is a mere instant in your life." He giggled at the end of his words that cut like knives. Bo's fingers gripped the heel of her blade until her knuckles turned white. Screw bringing this Telepath in, she was going to gut him like a fucking fish.

"She is _not_ weak, both of these humans are the strongest people I know, Fae or otherwise." Bo defended herself but even she couldn't bring herself to deny the rest of it. Lying to Lauren like that would make the words feel like acid in her mouth and she couldn't bring herself to even try.

"And _you_ Doctor Lewis, how coincidental that you both have the same thoughts swimming in your heads. Yes, you love your Succubus, but are you enough for her? These thoughts torment you. You know in your scientific mind that you can't be enough for her to feed off of forever, she is _Succubus_ after all." The Telepath stopped to chuckle, "I mean, a monogamous Succubus? There is NO SUCH THING! That's like, dry water or hot ice, it simply cannot be! And after you grow old and die before her eyes, she will move on, she will find someone new, probably someone Fae, someone immortal and powerful like her not-"

"ENOUGH!" Bo's voice was unrecognizable to both Kenzi and Lauren, she sounded like an animal, more like Dyson mid-wolf change, not like Bo at all. "Show yourself, we've played your game, you've had your fun, now are you Fae enough to face me or are you a coward who only has the balls to kill 'frail humans' as you put it? Come and face me!" She must've said the magic words because it provoked him enough that suddenly he appeared from the back of one of the shelves. He was about six feet up, standing on an empty shelf. He jumped down, landing in front of Bo nimbly.

"She's right, I've had my fun. Kill them all boys."

The men made moves towards the trio. The one with the creepy vine nails shot them outwards and wrapped Kenzi up, the vines wrapping around her in an instant. Her chest was squeezed so tight she could barely cry out. She mouthed the words, "Bo!" but Bo was already on it.

She used her trusty blade to slice through the vines. The vine Fae screamed in agony and dropped to his knees as black blood poured from his fingertips.

Kenzi sucked in a deep breath and motioned to Bo that she was okay. Bo circled the Telepath, never taking her eyes off of him, she was trying to draw him away from the girls so Lauren would have a better angle to inject him.

When Kenzi finally filled her lungs with air again, she took her baton and knife and charged the Fae she decided she was going to name 'Sparky'.

"Now normally, I like to feed from an enemy until they're too weak to fight back or lull them into a false sense of security first, but for you, I'm just going to kill you the hard way. You should be honored, it's really not my style to do things the brutal way but what can I say, you fuck with my girls, you fuck with me – and _nobody_ fucks with me or my girls and gets to live."

"Oh Succubus, you can't defeat me, I know everything you're thinking, everything you're planning. You're not as strong as you think you are and one day soon you'll get yours. You know what, I think that day is _today_ actually." The Telepath had a sinister smile on his face that Bo was dying to wipe right off with her blade. Her eyes flashed blue.

Kenzi hit Sparky in the side of the head with her club and he tried to shoot his sparks at her but she dropped to the ground, using her leg to swipe his feet out from under him. They continued to struggle but Bo knew she had a handle on it.

She saw Lauren behind the Telepath and knew she'd just finished mixing the last of the serum up. She crept up behind him slowly, needle in hand. Right when she was within range to deliver the serum, the Telepath turned around and wrapped his fingers around her throat, lifting her off the ground. Her eyes went wide and Bo dove on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a choke hold.

He tossed Lauren halfway across the warehouse like it was nothing, she landed a good six feet from them with a thud, but Bo could tell she was all right.

"Kill the Doctor!" The Telepath spat the words, realizing Lauren had a concoction to block his powers and essentially turn him human for a short time.

Sparky clapped his hands together and his spark leapt from where he was, fighting Kenzi ten feet away, to where Lauren lay on the ground, still conscious. Her body suddenly turned taut as his spark hit her, like she was being tasered. She levitated off the ground a few feet, rising as she continued to twitch and seize like a fish out of water. Kenzi walloped Sparky in the head again, making him drop to his knees, clutching the side of his head. Lauren dropped to the ground with a sickening thud, her head hitting the concrete hard. She didn't move. Bo couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Then everything went black.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter Four – Aftermath

Her eyes blazed blue, her arms went back, her chest floated upwards and her head lolled backwards, she hovered off the ground a few inches, and her body radiated a yellow glow, wind suddenly whipped through the warehouse inexplicably. Without a moment's hesitation she sucked the chi from all three men simultaneously. Sparky and Vine Fingers dropped to the ground with a thud. The Telepath tried to gasp for his last breaths, his face twisted in shock. Right before he was about to die with a smile on his face, Bo came back to her senses. She dropped lightly to her feet, body still glowing, hair flying wildly around as wind whipped around her. She looked him square in the eyes with her electric blue orbs while she drove her dagger straight through his heart. He tried to scream out but he was already dead. His body fell to the ground with a wet smack and Bo's eyes return to normal, the wind stopped instantly.

She raced across the warehouse to where the love of her life was laying. There was a small pool of blood around her head and Bo's hand instinctively went to her mouth to silence her own sob. She gently rolled Lauren onto her back, careful not to move her too much in case she had any broken bones. "Baby?" Bo's voice came out as a shaky cry, sounding more like a tiny girl than the Succubus badass she was.

Lauren's eyes didn't flutter, her fingers didn't twitch, and her chest wasn't noticeably rising or falling. Bo felt for a pulse but she was too worked up and her hands too shaky to be of much use. Her entire body was trembling like a leaf on a tree. "Lauren!" She shouted more desperately, her eyes welling with tears so much that she could barely make out the beautiful blondes form. All she could think about in that moment was that being a Doctor, Lauren would be so much better at trying to find a pulse than she was right now.

"Here," Kenzi whispered softly, gently pushing Bo's hand away to check for a pulse herself. Bo's hands came up to cover her mouth again as she was instantly taken over by a wave of nausea. She wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or throw up but she knew it was going to be one of the two. She figured seeing your girlfriend's blood all over the ground would do that to a person.

"She has a pulse, it's faint but it's there. I'll call 911 and the boys, you stay here with her," Kenzi's voice had never been so soft and gentle before. It was as if she were afraid that her words might break her best friend.

' _I should have trusted my gut. I should have made them leave. I know better than to ignore my instincts. Why did I take them here? Why do I endanger them like this? They're only human_ -' Bo's hand clamped over her mouth again in shock, even though she'd only thought the words… she'd never thought anything like that before. It was as if the Telepaths own words were mocking her now. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, she had to keep it together.

"Baby, we're going to get an ambulance and everything is going to be just fine, I promise you. Lauren, I love you _so much_ , you can't leave me," her voice faltered at the end. She felt for a pulse again, Kenzi was right, it was dangerously weak. Suddenly her head cleared enough for her to think properly. She had just fed, meaning she could give some of that chi back to Lauren.

She put her mouth instinctively around her girlfriends perfect lips and prayed to any and all deities that this would work. She blew the chi into her girlfriend's nearly lifeless body and waited a few beats. "Come on baby, you can do it, open those beautiful eyes, come on!" Bo pleaded, her heart was racing so fast she thought it might never slow down again.

Lauren sucked in a breath like she had been deep sea diving without an oxygen tank. Her eyes shot open, Bo let the tears of joy fall down her face and allowed herself a tiny choked sigh of relief. "Don't move baby. An ambulance is coming. Don't you fucking do that to me again _okay_?" Her voice was still shaky, childlike.

Lauren tried to nod almost imperceptivity, trying not to move her head. She shut her eyes when a flash of white hot pain overloaded her senses, trying not to let the agony show on her face and worry Bo. "You know, I probably should've thought of the impracticalities of sneaking up on a Telepath to inject a serum… I definitely need to come up with a different delivery method." Lauren croaked, her voice barely her own.

Bo let out a surprised laugh through her tears. "Well at least you're still the geek I fell in love with, we don't have to be worried about brain damage."

Lauren let out a soft silent laugh and smiled, shutting her eyes she squeezed Bo's hand. She opened her eyes halfway and weakly scanned the room without moving her head. She noticed all three Fae laying fallen around the warehouse, clearly dead. "Did you simultaneously feed again?" Lauren asked in shock, knowing there couldn't be many other options considering the serum was still in her hand.

Bo almost blushed, barely remembering that part of things. "Yeah."

"Did you ever notice that you only seem to be able to do that when my life is in danger?" Lauren shut her eyes again and smiled to herself.

Bo's eyes welled with tears again and her emotions crept up and got stuck in her throat. She was grateful her girlfriend wasn't looking at her in this moment. She was trying so desperately not to crumble right now. She forced a laugh, thick with emotion out of her throat. "That is very true. That's because I'd do absolutely anything to keep you safe, I love you so deeply, to my core, that's why when you're in danger, something inside me seems to take over. I honestly don't even know how I do it."

Lauren squeezed her hand harder. She knew both of them would have a lot to talk about when she was healed, but for now, she was content to feel the burn of their love in her chest. It burned so hot she thought it might eat her alive, but she knew without it, life wouldn't be worth living.

Kenzi walked slowly back towards them. "Thank god, you're awake. The ambulance will be here soon. Thankfully these mooks aren't too big, I think I can drag them out of view myself. The ambulance should be here really soon Lauren just hang on sweetie. I'll ditch these guys at the back of the warehouse until Dyson can come get rid of the bodies – oh and later Bo Bo, we have to talk about how flipping awesome that was when you went atomic Succubus on their asses."

The three of them chuckled softly, trying to dispel the somber energy of the room somewhat. Leave it to Kenzi to make somebody laugh when they were just about dead sixty seconds ago. In the matter of a minute, Kenzi had dragged two of the thugs to the back of warehouse and was just finishing up on the last one when they heard the sirens a few blocks away.

Bo rubbed her thumbs over Lauren's hand that was cupped lovingly in her own. Lauren smiled at her without opening her eyes. Bo nodded to herself and bit back her tears, knowing she had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of decisions to make. Today had been so totally and completely overwhelming, but before she fell apart, which she knew she would, she had to make sure the love of her life was okay.


	5. Distance

Chapter Five – Distance

Bo walked into the Clubhouse and saw Kenzi sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hug," Bo demanded, standing in the foyer. She held her arms out to her best friend and felt the tears welling in her eyes already.

Kenzi jumped off the chair and raced to her best friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. The raven-haired girl rubbed her back lovingly.

Bo had only returned to grab a few items, pack a bag and try to shower off some of the grime she felt had built up on her soul in the past twelve hours. Lauren was in with the Doctors, getting stitches and having MRI's done, Bo wasn't allowed in since they weren't technically family. She knew after her girl came out, she wouldn't leave her side so she decided to pack some things, knowing she wouldn't be back home for a while.

"How is our girl?" Kenzi asked, her cheek pressed into Bo's chest, trying to soak up some of her hurt.

Bo's voice tried to laugh in disbelief but it caught in her throat, her eyes stinging with tears. She shook her head. "The last time I saw her, alive. She's getting stitches and having scans done, I wasn't allowed in so I came home to pack some things."

"I could've done that for you sweetie."

"I know but I wanted to shower too. I feel… dirty, and not in the good way." The two friends chuckled sadly.

"Do you want to talk about things?" Kenzi asked, lifting her head off of Bo's chest.

Bo shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She untangled herself from her friends embrace and staggered, exhaustedly towards the couch. She flopped down on to it and Kenzi joined her.

When Bo couldn't seem to find any words, Kenzi started. "That was some heavy stuff that Telep-ass said before you murked him." She gave her friend a half smile, as always trying to ease the tension with a joke.

Bo continued to shake her head, tears spilling from her eyes still. "I know I c-can't break right now, but i-it's all I want to do." The brunette's words caught between sobs. Cry-talking was probably her least favorite thing in the world. She laughed at herself, at how pathetic she had become, it was a quick laugh full of pain.

"You can break with me Bo Bo, I'll put you back together." Kenzi said as she rubbed her friends arm lovingly.

Bo looked at her best friend and tried to smile, no matter what was going down, she was eternally grateful to have Kenzi in her life, her rock.

Bo wanted to talk more, wanted to pour her heart out but she dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable sobs before she could speak another word. She crumbled into the couch, laying her head in Kenzi's lap as the sobs ripped through her body. She completely lost it, totally and utterly no longer in control of herself.

Kenzi just held her friend tight and rubbed her back, waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

A good while later, Kenzi had made tea and brought it to Bo who was still laying in the fetal position on the couch, "Hey babes. Drink up. It's one of Tricks extra special relaxation teas… I think it's just chamomile but who knows. There could be some unicorn horn in there for all I know." Kenzi shrugged and when Bo didn't reach for the tea she set it on the coffee table. Her bestie had a glazed over look in her eye, as if the lights were on but no one was home. _That might even be a good thing at this point_ , Kenzi thought to herself.

"Okay, talk because we both know you're going to get going soon and you still need a shower cause no offence honey but stress makes you stink." Kenzi joked but she truthfully wanted Bo to talk to make sure she wasn't comatose, the look in her eyes right now was scaring her, it was something Kenzi had never seen before in her strong-as-iron best friend.

"It's all my fault." Bo started talking without even thinking. Something like a stream of consciousness took over her body, knowing she had to vent or she might implode.

"What're you talking about? It's not your fault that some Telepath went balls to the wall crazy."

"I knew something was wrong the moment we went in there. I should've made you guys leave, I knew it wasn't safe. Hell I shouldn't have even brought you in the first place."

"What do you mean? You needed us. You may be the baddest bitch I know Bo, but you still need backup."

"I know but – you're only human." Bo's words hung in the air like an atom bomb. She'd finally said it out loud, Kenzi's worst fear, that one day her best friend would outgrow her, because after she was ' _only human_ '.

Kenzi tried not to make it about herself because she knew Bo wasn't herself right now, she'd never seen her friend like this in the years that they'd known each other. "Wow. What happened to 'these humans are the strongest people I know'? Listen Bo, I know you feel guilty right now but you shouldn't. Lauren and I have minds of our own and we choose to do this, fighting Under Fae and protecting you and humans and the Fae, for our own reasons. Not because you invite us along but because we want to do it for ourselves, we want to fight, we want to be a part of something great and saving the human race on a daily basis is pretty great as far as I'm concerned. We've been fighting together for years now and nobody has ever gotten hurt before. I wouldn't call that luck, I'd say we all know what we're doing. Yeah today, maybe we made a few mistakes. We all went in a little blind but that was all of our faults, not just yours Bo. Just trust me on this, the last thing Lauren wants right now is your pity because she's 'merely human'. She made her choice just like I did and she's strong, give her some credit."

Bo lifted her head from her friends lap and rubbed her eyes, nodding. "You're right, I don't even know why I said that. That Telepath just knew all the buttons to press and my mind is racing a mile a minute still. I know you guys make your own decisions but I _do_ feel guilty because if anything ever happened to you guys, life wouldn't be worth living."

"Well that's how we feel about you too, but we don't stop _you_ from fighting because we know that's who you are. And like it or not it's who we are too."

"You're right."

Kenzi nodded. "What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Bo played coy but Kenzi pushed the matter, she knew they had to get it all out now so Bo could put on a brave face for Lauren.

"The mortality thing," Kenzi said plainly.

Bo sighed deeply, "I don't know what there is to say. It's not something I can ignore forever but it's also not something I can make a decision about right now. Does it affect things in our relationship right now? No. Will it in the future? Most definitely. I don't know what that means for us all I know is that I love her more than life itself and I want to figure it out."

"Well good, now go get ready and go take care of your girl. Text me if you need _anything._ I mean it!"

" _Yes,_ Mother."

* * *

Lauren had been out of the hospital for a few days now, Bo had spent every moment by her side, at the hospital she'd slept on a cramped chair in the corner and when she moved back to her apartment, she'd slept on the couch. Lauren had insisted she come sleep in her bed but Bo refused, not wanting to bump or jostle her in her sleep and cause any undue pain. She hadn't taken any jobs or even gone to the Clubhouse once, when she needed clothes or anything, Kenzi had brought them to her.

Lauren woke up and came downstairs, Bo was awake on the couch. "Sorry babe, I haven't made breakfast yet I didn't think you'd be awake for a bit."

"Look, we have to talk about this," Lauren said before Bo could get up. The blonde came and sat on the couch, trapping her legs and grabbing her hand in both of hers.

"About what?"

"About you treating me like I'm made of paper, I'm not going to break and I don't need you doting on me so much. It was a minor traumatic brain injury, otherwise known as a simple concussion. I got a few stitches, I'm _fine_ Bo. Just because I can't heal in an instant like you can, doesn't mean I'm going to drop dead. And I swear if you sleep on the couch one more night, I'm going to kick you out and send you home." The blonde gave her girlfriend a half smile to show she was only kidding.

Bo tried to smile back but it didn't reach her eyes, as it hadn't in many days. "I know babe, I just wanted to give you your space but be here in case you needed me."

The silence between them was deafening and Lauren sighed, realizing she'd have to be the one to bring it up. "Is this about what the Telepath said?" She probed gently.

Bo refused to meet her gaze, her eyes betraying that her mind was a million miles away in that moment. "No. _Maybe_. I don't know." Bo shrugged and shook her head.

"Look, you've barely spoken to me in days. I can feel the distance between us growing and it's making me sick. I know we have to figure out what this means for us eventually and obviously we've both been trying to ignore it for now but it's not working. We can't go on like this Bo. When was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know," Bo replied sheepishly, still refusing to meet Lauren's eye.

"I can see that you're weak. Obviously you've stopped feeding from me because you think I'm going to break apart. You need to feed, we've talked about this and I'm okay with you feeding from others as long as it's not Dyson. But _this_ – this distance is hurting me too much, especially with you staying here, acting like a shell of who you are. I think maybe the best thing for both of us is real space right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we need some distance. You need to go home and see Kenzi and sleep in your own bed, feed and regroup. I'm going to be fine. I'm feeling a lot better and I can look after myself now. I need to think about things too and I think you do too. We obviously can't go on not talking about the elephant in the room, not if we want a healthy relationship, not if we want _us_ back."

Bo turned her head to the side and closed her eyes in pain. She knew Lauren was right but it didn't hurt any less. Without having any better solutions in this moment she knew the best thing she could do was obey her girlfriend's wishes. Plus, she _was_ hungry, maybe hungrier than she'd ever been since learning she was Fae. She was constantly dizzy lately and had a pounding headache and an insatiable ache deep in her belly.

She turned back to Lauren and cupped her cheek in her hand, her thumb grazing over her porcelain skin adoringly. "You know how much I love you right?" Bo asked, her eyes would've welled with tears if she'd had any left to shed at this point.

Lauren blinked her own tears away and nodded, taking a moment to nuzzle into Bo's warm hand. She felt the energy flow between them, energy that had nothing to do with Bo's ability and everything to do with their connection together.

"You're my light in the darkness and I don't want you to ever forget that, no matter what happens that will never change Lauren." Bo didn't want to say much more for fear that it would start to sound too much like a goodbye. "Okay, I'll get out of your hair. Kenzi will be glad to have her drinking buddy back," Bo joked.

Lauren chuckled, her voice a little thick with unshed tears. "I love you too Ysabeau." Bo coughed the lump in her throat out and nodded, pulling herself off the couch. Without saying much more, she grabbed her bag and left, steeling herself as she walked out the door, telling herself no matter what, she was done crying over this. It was time to get her head right again.


	6. Getting Lost

Chapter Six – Getting Lost

"Okay, my cousin Cyril just gave me three bottles of hot, top shelf red wine a few weeks ago that I was saving for a special occasion, I'd say my bestie coming home after almost a week is definitely a reason to celebrate with the good stuff," Kenzi smirked as she uncorked the first bottle.

Bo had her feet up on the back of the couch, her head hanging upside down off the end of the couch. She'd fed on a few humans on the way home and was feeling satiated and numb. She was ready to get blackout drunk with her best friend and put this week behind her. "How many cousins do you have that have a penchant for acquiring hot items?"

"Umm, all of them?" Kenzi giggled and Bo snorted a laugh.

They drank until they couldn't see straight anymore, watching bad reality TV and commentating on the people in them. They laughed until their sides hurt and they were both so smashed that they passed out on the couch, heads on either ends of the couch, legs tangled together.

* * *

They woke up to someone pounding on the door.

"I'm up!" Kenzi shouted and rolled over, hitting the floor hard. "Ow." She moaned, grabbing her head, the hangover was wreaking havoc on her brain already.

"Ungh! Go _away_ ," Bo moaned and rolled over, shoving her face into the back of the couch.

"Okay Bo Bo, don't strain yourself, I'll get it," Kenzi drolled sarcastically.

She opened the door to Trick who barged in like she wasn't even standing there. "Well hello to you too Trickster. Bo Bo, your Gramps is here."

"Ungh." Bo moaned again but she lifted herself into a sitting position.

Trick sat on the couch and a bottle fell out from between the cushions and clattered to the floor. He scanned the table where the half dozen empty bottles of booze ranging in different sizes to the shot and wine glasses lay and shook his head. "Fun night girls?"

"Fun night, bad morning," Bo said quietly, her voice extra gravely. She smacked her lips together a bit, trying to make spit. Kenzi was already on it, she handed her a water and Advil and gulped down her own glass.

"Well I just came by to see you cause I heard you had come home and it's been so long. I wanted to make sure you were all right after everything."

"That's cool and all Gramps but did you have to come so early?" Kenzi complained.

"Kenzi it's two in the afternoon."

"Oh."

The girls laughed and Trick rolled his eyes again, obviously amused.

"So how are you?" Trick asked.

"I'm… I'm okay. Lauren and I kind of took a break for a bit to figure things out. I don't know what to do really Grandpa. How do you make a relationship with a human work?"

"Honestly Bo, I don't know. Since I've always known I was Fae, unlike you, I have never really been with a human… There was one once, before your Grandmother-"

"Trickster you dirty dog," Kenzi teased and Bo stifled a giggle.

"She was very beautiful, kind. She was a nurse. Her name was Asta, it means divine beauty in Old Norse. We were madly in love for a short time but I realized the complications of loving a human and I had to end things with her before we took the next step of marriage. We were both crushed but it was for the best, she married a soldier and they had children. I like to think that after the heartache of it all, she was happier afterwards, all things considered."

Bo nodded, that wasn't what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear that it could work, that the mortality thing didn't matter as long as they had love, but sometimes you don't always get to hear what you want to hear, you have to hear the truth instead.

"I know I have a lot to think about but for now I'm just going to take the space to wrap my head around things and deflate. I haven't been myself lately and that's not helping things. At least the stress of the Garuda and the chaos around that has passed, I feel like I can finally relax a bit and that's exactly what I need."

"I think that's very smart. Well, I'm here if you need anything. I'm sure I'll see you at The Dal soon. I love you sweetheart. Keep your head up."

"Thanks Grandpa, I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Trick left and the girls got dressed to go out for breakfast since their hangovers called for more grease than they had in the house.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Kenzi asked as they locked the door to the Clubhouse.

"What?"

"I wonder if Trick is Trick's real name."

They both laughed belly laughs. "I guess it will forever remain a mystery."

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Her and Lauren talked on the phone occasionally but it was so strange, so awkward, there were no affectionate words, no personal questions, it was sort've like talking to your Mother, Bo guessed, since it wasn't like she talked to her Mother on the phone before.

There were many bottles of booze and many girls, human and Fae alike. Bo noticed she didn't seem to have a taste for men lately. She also noticed she had an inclination towards beautiful blondes, though she refused to admit why.

She took as many jobs as she could, running herself ragged busting one baddie after another. She and Kenzi took almost as many Under Fae into custody than they had in the past few years they'd been doing PI jobs combine.

Bo collapsed onto the couch after another endless day of vanquishing monsters. One came after the other in such volume she could barely count how many they'd done just today alone.

"You know Bo, I love you and everything, but some of us are ' _merely human_ ' and need sleep. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with you if you're going to be taking on this many clients. Not that I want to complain because I'm a big fan of the money, but I'm also a big fan of food and sleep."

Bo chuckled into the couch cushion. "Let's take tomorrow off to drink at The Dal, we deserve some celebrating."

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Bo laughed and shut her eyes. She just meant to rest but she ended up falling asleep on the couch again. In the morning, she told herself it was just another accident but part of her knew the falling asleep on the couch thing was getting to be intentional. Something about sleeping in her own bed suddenly made it feel too big, too empty.

* * *

They pulled up to the bar and took their normal stools. Trick seemed almost extra warm as he poured them their drinks, Bo knew why, he was being delicate with her since he knew she was likely still hurting. She decided she was pretty much sick of people treating her with kid gloves.

Bo sipped her whiskey with her arm loosely draped over Kenzi's shoulder. The one bright light in her life right now was that with all that she and Kenzi had been doing with the Under Fae lately, she felt unstoppable, stronger than ever. Going through the Dawning had been an experience, she'd felt stronger, reborn even, but the feeling quickly wore off. This was a true feeling of strength. She truly felt immortal for the first time since finding out she was Fae. Nobody could fuck with her and her girl and that feeling was addicting.

Kenzi sipped her mojito through a straw, she twirled the umbrella from her drink in her other hand. Bo felt a lopsided smile take up residence on her face as she realized how like a Nymph Kenzi looked, it was ironic to her that a human could look so Fae. But she doubted if any human was closer to being Fae than Kenzi was, so it was fitting.

Something caught Bo's eye and she was suddenly very attentive. A drop dead gorgeous blonde Fae walked in in a skin tight dress, golden hair cascading over her shoulders. Bo let her eyes ravage her form for a second.

Kenzi felt Bo's burning attention over her shoulder and caught the gorgeous blonde out of the corner of her eye. "Damn Bo, pick your jaw up off the floor why don't you, you horn dog." Kenzi teased.

"I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, you go get 'er punkin'." Kenzi nodded that she'd be fine on her own for the night.

"You sure?"

"Oh I'm sure. My bestie has the hormonal maturity of a 13 year old boy, trust me, you need this."

Bo smirked devilishly and slunk off the barstool, hips swaying deliciously as she stalked her prey through the bar like the predator she was. The girl was talking to a few friends near the pool tables. She looked up when Bo was within ear range.

"Hi, I'm Bo," Her voice purred.

The girl's cheeks flush instantly and Bo smirked. Man sometimes it was too easy. "I'm Piper."

"Hi Piper." Bo walked in closer to shake her hand and her friends got the hint, feeling the vibes the two were giving off, they turned away and talked amongst themselves. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if it's a stiff one."

"Oh trust me, it's always a stiff one," She winked. The blonde blushed again and shook her head.

"Are you always this forward?"

"Only when I see something I like."

The blonde shook her head. "Well, let's get a table."

"Let's." Bo agreed and they grabbed one of the empty high tables near the pool tables. Pipers drink came and they were lost in each other for a while, leaning in close to talk. Piper said something half amusing and Bo took the opportunity to laugh and gently graze her hand. The girl blushed again, damn if she wasn't sexy as hell and oblivious to it.

Bo looked up from the table and her heart sank. Lauren was standing in the doorway of The Dal, eyes locked on the pair of them. As soon as their eyes met, Lauren turned on her heel and left.

"Lauren!" Bo jumped up from the table. "Sorry I'll be right back," She told her new companion as she raced out of The Dal.

She caught Lauren on the sidewalk, grabbing her arm. The blonde spun around, eyes full of fire, Bo staggered back a couple steps, never having been on the receiving end of a look like that from Lauren. "What?" The blonde snapped.

"What do you mean _what_? I haven't seen you in weeks and then you just leave?"

"Well, you looked busy and I decided I really didn't want a drink as badly as I thought anyway."

Bo's nostrils flared slightly. She hated double talk and people not saying what they really meant. "That's bullshit, but you do what you want. You know, this 'break' or whatever you want to call it, has really gone on long enough for my tastes so why don't we agree to have it out soon."

"Fine, how's tomorrow? Come to my place in the afternoon, I'll be working from home tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	7. The End

Chapter Seven – The End

Bo braced herself and knocked on the door. She had a dreadful feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

The door opened, Lauren was standing there in her Doctors coat and Bo had a flashback to the first time they'd met. She remembered Lauren's hand ghosting over her skin, the way she'd told her she was beautiful, the spark between them that Bo had instantly felt.

Then she was snapped back to reality. "Hey Bo." Lauren seemed grim.

Bo dropped her eyes to the floor and entered the apartment.

"Hey Lo." Normally her nickname for her would make Lauren smile, but today it got no reaction.

"You wanna sit?"

"No it's okay, I'll stand, too anxious to sit." The silence between them that followed was filled with mutual heartache.

Lauren sat on the couch and Bo lingered by the chair in the living room. "So…"

"So..."

Lauren sighed and shook her head, raking her hand through her hair. "I guess we both know what's coming."

Bo's heart fluttered and that darn frog returned to her throat. "I guess we probably do."

"Look Bo, I love you –" Her voice caught, she got choked up. Bo wanted more than anything to go to her, to comfort her, but the tension in the room was too thick for her to move. It was obvious what was coming and there was no stopping this oncoming locomotive. "I love you but-"

"Wow, I love you ' _but_ ' is never something anyone wants to hear," Bo joked through her glossy eyes, steeling herself not to shed any tears.

"But I think we both know that this can't last. It's not that we don't love each other, because that's obvious but how long are we going to let this go on just because it feels good? We'll both just be hurt exponentially more in the future." Lauren's mind was spinning, the scientist in her had taken over, she was thinking only of the facts, because facts were everything to her. "You need someone that can 'keep up with you' in the short term _and_ the long term, someone Fae. You can't sustain yourself simply feeding on me, how long would that last? We both know it's impractical and to be honest, as strong as I like to think I am, it hurts me to know you have to be with others. I know it's petty and small minded and honestly I could probably ultimately live with it but it is something that still hurts none the less. Plus, the real issue is, we both know it will kill you to see me grow old and die and there's no denying it, I _will_ die. Could you really live with that? With us spending a lifetime together only to see me wither and die, you having to continue on living many lifetimes after that? I'd only be a blip on your radar and living my life knowing that after I'm gone, after we've shared a lifetime together you'll move one, you'll find a new lover and someone else will be touching the love of my life, creating new memories… it makes me feel so… _disposable_ and I know that you don't feel that way about me but it's how this _situation_ makes me feel and that can't be helped Bo, facts are facts."

Bo let out a shocked sounding laugh. "It's so surreal that you could call me the love of your life in one breath and in the next say that there's no hope for us… and for the record, I will die too one day. But I've been thinking about things too and you need to have a normal life with someone, you need to grow old with someone and have babies and live a normal life. You need to be safe and not be battling Under Fae at every turn and putting your life in danger and as much as I feel that I can protect you, I can't be there at every moment and it's only a matter of time before some Under Fae realized… _what you are to me_ and use you as a way to get to me, I can't live with putting your life in danger…" Bo's voice got soft, "You mean too much to me."

If the room was thick with tension before, it was more like a solid cement wall of tension at this point. Bo could barely breathe.

Lauren's eyes were fully rimmed with thick tears, her throat was so choked with emotion that she couldn't speak. She simply continued to nod, not knowing what else do to with herself. She ran her hand through her hair again and cleared her throat. "Well… I guess we both agree then. The best thing for us is just a clean break. I don't know about you but I personally need space for this to work. It'll be too difficult for me otherwise."

"I agree." Bo nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to think of all the reasons why this wouldn't work if she was near Lauren too frequently.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair but I just want to ask you one more thing, I don't want you tagging along to any more Under Fae fights."

"That sounds more like a demand than a question."

"Perceptive as always, think of it as a firm request. What do you say?"

"I say, it's sweet that you're looking out for me and I will stay out of your way where your work is concerned but I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep."

Bo shook her head, people said _she_ was stubborn but Lauren was no different. It was part of why she lov- why she _cared_ for her so much. "Fine, I guess that's as good as I'm going to get."

Bo didn't know what else to say, which rarely happened. She folded her arms across her chest and gave Lauren a sad smile. "Well I guess… I'll see you around Lo."

"See you around. Stay safe."

"You too."

With that, Bo walked out. She didn't have the same feeling as she did when she'd last left Lauren's place, she didn't feel like she was going to break apart or crumble, the only similar feeling she had was that she was utterly and completely numb.


	8. The Emptiness

Chapter Eight – The Emptiness

Bo devoured the blonde's mouth, her hands groping, teasing. She was so hungry, her body trembled with desire.

"Mmm," Bo moaned into the blondes lips. The blonde's fingers touched her sex and ground herself into her hand. "Fuck, Lauren."

Then everything stopped. "Who?"

Bo pulled back, taking her face in, her senses returned to her. The passion quelled.

"Uh, sorry my head was somewhere else."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, there's nothing to worry about Piper, sorry."

She felt an ache, deep in the pit of her stomach and one in the center of her chest. It burned like there was a fire inside her bones. She blinked, shut her eyes for a moment and tried to feel the buzz of the alcohol in her veins again.

"What's wrong Bo?" The blonde asked.

Bo shook her head and reached for the bottle of tequila that was beside the bed. She dismissed the shot glass altogether and pulled straight from the bottle. The liquor swam in her brain, making it easier for her to detach from herself, for her to see what she wanted to see, or _who_ she wanted to see rather.

"Bo?" Piper asked again as Bo put the bottle back. The liquor was doing the trick and she put her finger over Piper's lips to silence her.

She needed to feed. She let her mind go blank. She thought of _her_ perfume, the feel of _her_ skin and the hunger drove her. She kissed Piper with that burning fire that had taken up residence in her belly. Her fingers explored the blonde's taut body, her eyes flashed blue and she opened her mouth and greedily fed from the blonde Fae as Piper moaned in ecstasy.

She fed heavily, more than she should have, she left Piper with only a few small tendrils of chi left, the girl collapsed from exhaustion almost immediately.

Bo rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Would this ever get any easier? Would the pain in her heart ever stop burning so intensely? She had fed but she didn't feel satiated, if anything she felt hungrier. She looked over at the blonde beside her and only felt pain. She shook her head, feeling antsy and hungry she slipped out of bed, dressed quickly and tried to leave undetected.

"Where are you off to?" Kenzi asked, sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal, she never took her eyes off the TV.

Bo had tried to tip toe out behind her but it was like the girl had eyes in the back of her head sometimes.

"Uh, to get a snack."

"The food kind of snack or the human kind of snack?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. So you're just going to leave your date here for me to awkwardly babysit in case she wakes up? I might be your best friend but I didn't sign up for any babysitting duties."

"Trust me, she won't wake up."

"Well I'm glad you have such confidence in your work."

Bo couldn't help but smirk, even as terrible as she was feeling. Kenzi finally turned around to look at her. "Should I be worried?"

Bo gave her a half shrug. "Probably. But don't worry I won't kill anyone. I just don't feel like sleeping and I don't feel like staying in tonight. I'll probably go more buggy if I'm trapped indoors. I just need to walk."

"Ok chica. Call me if you need anything. And be good."

"I will, love you Kenz."

* * *

After three days of binge feeding, the hunger inside her had still not diminished, she returned to the Clubhouse finally. She returned to the emptiness of her bed and the undeniable emptiness inside herself.

"Kenzi! We need to get to work!" Bo shouted, dropping her leather jacket on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Ungh, no yelling! Some of us are still sleep," Kenzi groaned, sitting up on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Kenz it's noon, how are you not up yet?"

"Think of the words you just said and then ask me again."

"Okay you're right. Kenzi it's only noon, I'm so sorry I woke you."

"Yeah missy, you better be. Don't you come barging into the house after no contact for three days and start telling me what to do."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I thought some space would make me feel better but it didn't. Now I know what will make me feel better, getting to work. I found a job."

"Ugh, well clearly I'm not getting any more beauty rest-"

"Like you need it."

"Kiss ass. What's the job?"

"Well it doesn't involve murder or anything so I know what you're thinking 'not our speed' right? But there's this unconfirmed Fae, a mystic of some sort, who has apparently been spot on with her psychic predictions, more than your average human charlatan. I think we should go check her out. It would be pretty cool to be able to find our very first unconfirmed Fae."

"Okay you have my attention. Let me get ready."

* * *

The mystic was working, where else? In a side show. Bo entered her tent while Kenzi explored around outside looking for gimmicks and getting intel from the rest of the sideshow workers about their opinion on the mystic.

"Hello, welcome. I am Madame Hella."

"God my friend would have a fit if she heard your name." Bo chuckled to herself thinking of the jokes Kenzi would make.

The room was filled with all the classic clichés, crystal balls, tarot cards, too much incense and different colored rocks covering most of the tables. None of that filled Bo with confidence that this was worth her time.

The mystic bristled and seemed offended. "It means divine woman in Old Norse."

Bo quirked an eyebrow, "Old Norse huh?"

"Yes."

Bo smirked. How coincidental that this 'human' mystic had a name with its origins in one of the native languages of the Fae.

"I'm Bo."

"I know who you are, take a seat."

Bo couldn't deny that she was intrigued.

"Oh yeah? Who am I?"

"The one with eyes both brown and blue, a healer always by her side."

Bo faltered for a second, "Well you might want to consult your crystal ball again because there's no longer a healer by my side."

"My power doesn't come from a crystal my dear and I'm never wrong."

"Never wrong huh? You must be a big hit with your lovers."

The mystic cracked a small smile and Bo smirked. "Well, I'm never wrong about _readings_."

Bo smiled again and shook her head, trying to focus. "Well if you're so certain your power doesn't come from the crystal then where does it come from?"

"You know where, Bo."

"Why would I know?"

"Because you're a Succubus of course."

Bo couldn't help it when her eyes widened in shock, she scrunched her brow. "So you know what you are?"

"Of course. I'm a psychic after all."

"Well why haven't you sought any other Fae out? Why are you hiding?"

The mystic took Bo in for a second, sitting back in her chair, opening herself up, dropping her guard. "It is amusing to me that you would ask such questions, the unaligned Succubus wants to know why I want no part of that world? Because it is corrupt, because though one side claims to be light and one side claims the dark, I see no distinction between them. From where I sit, all is dark."

Bo let her eyes do the thinking for a moment, taking in this 'Mystic Hella'. She already knew what she would do, she nodded, feeling as if she'd just made a true friend at arms.

"So, Ysabeau. Will you turn me over to the council?"

"You already know that I won't, I will keep your existence a secret Hella. I'm sure that you wouldn't have shared your knowledge of the Fae with me if you didn't already know that I could be trusted."

The mystic smiled warmly and Bo returned it, getting up out of her seat to shake her hand. "Well it was truly nice meeting you and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me, here is one of our flyers, my number is on it. Us unaligned Fae have to stick together after all."

Bo winked and Hella smiled. Bo turned to walk out when the mystic caught her attention again. "Bo, before you leave. I just want to warn you that… things are not always as they seem, especially in the Fae world. There are dark forces at work, even with those you know and trust. Stay safe and stay cautious, I'm afraid your life is going to change drastically in the near future, be prepared and you will pass through the oncoming storm with more ease."

Sometimes Bo really hated how psychics spoke in riddles, even if this one was the real deal. She nodded and smiled again. "Thank you Hella. I'll keep that in mind."

"Be safe my friend."

"And you."


	9. The Passing of Time

**Hang in there Bolo lovers! As with the show we love, there has to be some proper angst for the make-up to be that much sweeter! I'll be posting another short chapter tonight and then it's on to the good bits tomorrow!**

Chapter Nine – The Passing of Time

Months had passed in the blink of an eye. How ever did she pass the time? If you guessed booze, broads and battling Under Fae, you're a winner!

It was all a blur to Bo. It felt like a day if it felt like a week and a week if it felt like a month. It was getting harder and harder to mark the passing of time. It could've been days, it could've been years, she hadn't really been sober enough to notice. She _had_ realized something though, she was certain that this emptiness inside her was never going to go away.

She had thought deeply about what that meant for her, if this emptiness was never going to leave her without Lauren in her life, why not be together? Spend a lifetime making memories and Bo would deal with the emptiness after they'd loved each other for a lifetime. It was better than the alternative, it was better than this. Except she'd known that from the start and none of that took away the other problems, Bo really did want Lauren safe and it was obvious from the Telepath's attack that Lauren was safer away from Bo.

"Alright girlfriend, get up. We're going to drink our faces off at The Dal and we're not coming home until we're good and hammered. Let's go. You need to get out of those sad pajamas and see some real human beings."

"What're you talking about, I see _you_ all the time. And there are rarely ever _human beings_ at The Dal, besides you."

Kenzi laughed, "You know what I meant, okay you need to get out and see some _beings_ then, human, Fae or otherwise… _besides_ me."

"But _whyyy_ Mom? I'm good right here, on the couch in my sweats where I belong. We worked hard all day, we vanquished evil and all that jazz, now leave me to mope."

"Nope," Kenzi walked over and began hitting Bo in the legs, pushing her feet off of the coffee table where they'd been resting, "Up, up, up!"

"Ow!"

"Ysabeau Dennis, if you don't get up right this instant, I'm taking your favorite katana and running it through the garbage disposal."

Bo narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Kenzi quirked her eyebrow threateningly and pulled the katana out from behind her back and motioned to Bo to bring it.

Bo rolled her eyes and huffed, getting up to get dressed. "This is low, even for you little one!"

"Hey! Don't call me little, that's derogatory! It's vertically challenged!"

* * *

The girls sat at their favorite table where they always ate breakfast, Bo was trying to hide from the main crowd at the bar, not that Bo was one who could easily hide, she tended to attract attention, especially when she was being escorted by her pink wig wearing best friend.

She noticed Piper over Kenzi's shoulder, the blonde waved to Bo and Bo waved back. The girl made no attempt to come over, having gotten the hint when Bo had slipped out in the middle of the night and never returned. The good thing about being a Succubus was that it was hard for people she'd had 'relations' with to hold grudges, even ones she'd fucked over… pun intended.

Well, it was hard for _most_ of her ex conquests not to hold grudges, all but one… and there she was now, right on cue. "Oh fuck," Bo groaned, sliding down in her chair, ducking her head and attempting to hide her face with her hand.

Kenzi looked over her shoulder to see what the fuss was about. "Really, Bo Bo? You think the 'hand shield' is going to hide you? Neither of us are exactly dress inconspicuously, you're wearing your token leather and I'm dressed in commando boots, a skin tight dress and my neon pink wig. But sure, the hand ought to do it." Kenzi rolled her eyes and threw the lime from her drink at her best friend. "Get over it! You're going to see Doctor Hotpants out, you can't hide in the Clubhouse forever, it's been _months_ , plural."

Bo felt her skin begin to crawl the second she'd seen Lauren walk in. It wasn't because she was disgusted or anything, it was because everything in her mind was screaming _GO, RUN_! Suddenly The Dal was the very last place she wanted to be, not that it was her first choice anyway, her first choice was PJ's, popcorn and Golden Girl reruns.

She realized how weak she was being in that moment. The second she saw Lauren she felt that barrier that she'd put up between her and the bad feelings, the barrier made of booze and women and endless battles, crumble in an instant. It was absolutely crazy that Lauren could make her feel so instantly weak now, when just a few months ago, being around Lauren was the thing that made her feel invincible, stronger than she could ever have imagined being.

Suddenly, Kenzi hit her in the neck with a ball of wet, wadded up tissue. "Ow!" Bo shouted and grabbed her neck. Kenzi had a straw held to her lips, Bo rolled her eyes at her friends makeshift blow dart. " _Seriously_ , how old are you?"

"Seriously, how old are _you_? We promised we wouldn't go home until we were good and drunk and I for one my friend, am not drunk."

"First of all, you're rarely ever drunk because you can drink like a fish… a _Russian_ fish." Kenzi shrugged and smiled, obviously proud. "Secondly, _I_ didn't promise, you demanded, big difference."

"You're right. I did demand and I'm not relinquishing that request so if you really love me, you'll suck it up and stay."

Bo narrowed her eyes, wishing for a moment that her Fae gift was the ability to blow people up with her mind. "Fine, let's go to the back of the bar and play pool at least or I really am gone, I need to get up and move around or I'm going to make a run for it which would not be easy in these shoes."

"I'm down, let's go." The both took their drinks and relocated to the pool tables.

* * *

Lauren had noticed Bo the second she'd entered The Dal, it was impossible not to. She could be standing in the center of a horde of people and Lauren would still know exactly where she was, her energy was like a magnet to Lauren, maybe it always would be. Either way, they were both better off, she told herself.

"Hey Trick, one tequila please."

"Lauren, just the person I wanted to see," Trick looked up and scanned the bar to see where Bo was, noticing that she was engrossed, or at least _pretending_ to be engrossed, in a game of pool, he continued. "Look, I need to talk to you about something, would you come downstairs with me?"

Lauren quirked an eyebrow at his obvious need for secrecy but nodded, "Of course Trick, let's go."


	10. Secrecy

**Okay, I lied. I'm a liar. Two more chapters before the night is through. This one and one more. Enjoy. Feed me!**

Chapter Ten – Secrecy

"I've already cleared this job with the Ash and he has approved but I wanted to be the one to explain things to you. An old friend of mine has gotten very sick, I've known him almost my whole life and we've been through a lot together. It would break my heart to lose such an old friend but his illness requires your expertise."

"Oh? Well you know that of course I'm happy to help Trick, anything I can do for you, I will, just name it." Lauren looked at him with concerned eyes.

"He's a woodland Elf, he was cursed by a Korrigan when he denied her… _advances_. He is quickly becoming terminal and I don't know if you even know much about Elvish biology but I had no other ideas because typically, there is no cure to a Korrigan curse but I was hoping you'd be able to find a way around that." Trick looked up at her with hopeful eyes and Lauren nodded, understanding. She knew enough about Korrigan's to know that when they cursed men who denied their advances, it was _always_ fatal.

"I can't say that I've attempted anything like this before but I can promise that I'll do my absolute best Trick. In fact I'll go home right now and get to work. I'll need a sample of his blood tho-"

"I was hoping you'd agree to this and on that note, I presumptuously took the liberty of getting samples for you, wanting to save time."

"Well, that's great! I'll go get started right away." Lauren turned to leave.

"Wait, Lauren, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can we please keep this between us? I know that Bo doesn't want you going into the field and even though this isn't a battle I think it would cause some discomfort between us if she knew what I'd asked you to do."

"Don't worry, I don't want to cause any undue tension where Bo is concerned, no one will know about this except you, me and the Ash."

"Thank you Lauren, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do and I know how much you've done for me and for everyone I care about in the past few years and there is no way I could ever begin to repay you for all of that, so hopefully this is at least a start."

"You don't owe me anything, all of those people that you care about, they're my family, I'd do anything for them and you're a part of that family too, no matter what happened between you and Bo." Trick looked at her lovingly and Lauren got a little choked up, she knew it was rare for Trick to say something so sweet, even though he was one of the sweetest people she knew.

"Thank you, Trick. That really means a lot."

"Thank _you_ Lauren. Just knowing you're on it makes me feel better about things."

"Don't get your hopes up yet, I still don't know how much use I can be."

"Well, I believe in you. That's why I asked you in the first place. But no pressure, just do your best."

"I will. Bye Trick, I'll call you as soon as I'm done with my research."

"Thank you again, I'll be waiting to hear from you. Bye Lauren."


	11. The Woodland Elf

Chapter Eleven – The Woodland Elf

She had synthesized a serum that had shown some promising result, but she had to admit that she wasn't entirely convinced. She wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of underlying, potent magic surrounding a Korrigan curse where the samples were able to show promise outside of the host but once injected into the host, had no positive effect on the curse.

But sadly, things were as good as she was going to be able to get them. She had called Trick with the news and he eagerly gave her directions to the woodland Elf's hollow. From living in the Congo, she was used to finding her way off the beaten path, but still, finding a tree hollow in the middle of a forest took some serious skills.

After about an hour had passed and she'd gotten lost more times than she would like to admit, she finally arrived. She knocked on a small door in the front of the tree. A weak voice mumbled something inaudible on the other side of the door and she took that as an invitation to enter.

The hollow must have been enchanted because it was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside, not enormous but quite big enough for a regular sized person, about the size of a bedroom or a small trailer. She saw a small Elfin man lying on a bed, his pallor was frightening, if he hadn't moved his eyes Lauren might've thought he was already dead.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Lewis, Trick sent me to help you."

The Elfin man opened his eyes wider and Lauren noticed that they were an incredible shade of emerald green.

"What is your first name Doctor?"

"Lauren."

"Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Tue." He smiled at her warmly and she returned it, coming next to his bed to hold his small hand in hers.

"Very nice to meet you Tue, it's always nice to meet a friend of Trick's."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Well thank you. Now I don't want to give you any false hope about this, I'm not entirely certain that this serum will work. I've done my very best and you can trust that I'd do absolutely anything for a friend of Tricks, especially such an old friend."

"I trust you Lauren, I know Trick would not send someone in less he truly trusted and believed in them. Honestly, you couldn't disappoint me dear because at this point, I have no hope. I know I'm a dead man so just the fact that you came means more than I can tell you. You're so very kind to have come."

"It's my pleasure, honestly. Now, shall we get started?" She asked as she put her briefcase on the bedside table.

"Of course."

"Now I just have to mix the serum and then inject it and we'll have to wait and see." Lauren said as she began to mix the serum. Before much time had passed at all, it was ready.

She tied a tourniquet around his arm and prepared the needle. When she was done she turned on Tue for his approval to continue. He nodded and she injected the serum carefully into his arm.

A few seconds later, Tue closed his eyes and lifted off the table, his body convulsing in a severe seizure.

* * *

 **\- Tue: Peaceful Man in Old Norse**

 **I know this was a super short chapter but what can I say, it sets up the next 1/2 of this story which is getting closer and closer to complete every day. Now I don't want to toot my own horn but the next chapter is pretty much the pivotal chapter for this entire story so brace yourselves. Now it'll depend how much feedback I get in the next 24 hours that will decide how long I will make you all suffer until I post it. Muhaha.. :P Lots of love to all my Doccubus peeps who have made it this far with me!**


	12. The Healer & The Blessing

**Okay, I'm a sucker for giving my fellow Doccubus fans what they what but I SWEAR, after this one I'm leaving you hanging... .**

Chapter Twelve – The Healer & The Blessing

Generally, Elves were known for their abilities as healers, their gifts (among others) were mainly that they could heal and make ill and were considered themselves to be immortal. They hardly aged and the same was true for Tue, though he obviously had an old soul and lived through many lifetimes, his features were that of a young man, maybe in his twenties. She had asked Trick over the phone about why he wasn't able to heal himself, but Trick had explained that it was because of the Korrigan's curse, she had affected his abilities to heal and that was what was killing him.

Lauren had not left Tue's side. She had been there a long time, a few days at least, it was hard to tell because her phone at stopped working and she didn't wear a watch. Plus they were so deep into the dense forest that it rarely got any light except for a few hours in the afternoon.

Lauren applied another cold compress to Tue's forehead and removed the one from his bare chest and replaced it as well. She'd removed his shirt and the blanket that was on him to apply compresses so she could try and keep his temperature down. He hadn't woken up since his first seizure so she'd hooked him up to IV bags which she' thankfully had in her kit. The bad thing was, he was hooked up to her last one right now. Thankfully she had a bottle of 5% Dextrose that she'd mixed herself so she could make her own IV bags.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave the hollow to get supplies. She'd try to call someone for help getting him out of the hollow but her cellphone had had no reception in the middle of the dense wood. He might've been little but he was _not_ light, she'd already tried to lift him on her own to get him onto the table which she had planned to use as a makeshift stretcher to transport him out of the woods in case he'd broken any bones during his seizure but she couldn't get him to budge off the bed.

She really wished she could be in her own lab where she could run more scans on Tue and see how his body had responded to the injection and why he'd seized. But sometimes you had to make do with what you had and she'd had experience in field medicine before. At least this well stocked little hollow was better than anything she'd ever experienced in the Congo.

Her stomach woke her from her thoughts. She was starving. It was odd not being able to follow time, she didn't know how long it been since she ate. She found some slightly stale bread and some kind of dehydrated meat, she thought it might've been deer but she was too hungry to care what it was at this point, as long as it was edible it was going in her stomach.

After her dry sandwich, the bread was finished. She knew she needed carbs to keep her strength up and she saw a battery operated bread maker in the kitchen area so she went about making some bread, she decided to make enough for two loafs. As the first was cooking, the smell warmed the cold hollow and made her feel more at ease about this awful situation. She knew that soon someone would come looking for her, likely Trick or someone he'd sent, she'd just have to wait it out.

She got up and changed Tue's compresses out for new cold ones. She felt his forehead and decided to take his temperature, she was surprised that it had dipped down a few degrees, but not enough that she thought that it would be safe enough to stop the compresses.

The smell of the bread was making her hungry again so she gnawed on a bit more jerky and went about making some tea. When it was done she sipped on it quietly, curling up in the large wooden chair that she'd taken to sleeping on. One night she'd even cleared the kitchen table and slept on that just so she could stretch out a bit. Her large chair was beautifully crafted by hand by someone who was obviously very experienced at wood working. Honestly for a wooden chair, it was one of the most comfortable she'd ever sat in, _sleeping_ in it however was a different story. She sipped her tea some more and when she felt the exhaustion setting in, she crossed her arms and laid her head on the table, using her arms as a makeshift pillow.

* * *

She awoke sometime later to the sound of someone clearing their throat. _Finally help has arrived, took you long enough Trick._ She thought to herself as she opened her eyes, she immediately looked towards the door and saw that it was closed. With barely any space for anyone to hide, she was extremely confused, sleep still clouding her mind.

"Miss?" The voice asked. Lauren turned her head back around and saw Tue looking at her.

Lauren gasped and jumped up, running to his side. She dropped to her knees by the bed and gave him a hug. She laughed when his compresses wet her shirt a bit and pulled back, removing the compresses. "Tue! You're awake, oh my gosh. I'm so relieved I was so worried about you."

He smiled at her warmly and patted her hand as she sat on the bed, his gratitude was already palpable in the air. Though he'd been unconscious for most of the time that they'd known each other already, they'd somehow formed a deep bond, having gone through the ordeal together.

"How long have I been out?"

"For a few days at least, it's hard to count time in this place."

"Have you left? Gone home to see your friends and get some rest?"

"No, of course not, I couldn't leave you." Lauren told him earnestly. She noticed that tears had begun to well in his stunning eyes and she tilted her head curiously, confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes ma'am. More than all right, I should be dead by now. You've not only cured me but you stayed here to take care of me selflessly when you needn't have."

"Of course I had to, Trick cares for you deeply and I care for Trick deeply and in turn, I also care for you deeply, though we've only just met. I trust his judgement in people and if you mean that much to him, you must be a very special person, so you mean that much to me too."

A single tear fell from one of his emerald eyes.

"I must give you something to show my appreciation." He pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"No, no. You have to lay down, you've been unconscious for days, I had thought you were in a coma which you might've been. You need to rest."

"No dear. I feel fine, just hungry. I've been laying down long enough." He carefully stood up, holding the bed for a moment as his legs were a bit stiff and weak. He walked over to his hutch and opened a drawer, removing a box. Inside was the biggest Sapphire gem that Lauren had ever seen. She gasped. He held it out to her. "Here, to show my gratitude."

She shook her head firmly. "Absolutely not Tue. We're friends now and friends take care of each other. I'm not accepting a gift like that from you, it must be priceless. I'm sorry but I have to refuse. I honestly didn't do this for any kind of reward, simply to help a friend and in turn I _made_ a friend, which is enough of a gift for me."

"And _I_ refuse to let you go without a token of my appreciation. It goes against Elfish tradition not to bless someone that has done you a kindness with utmost selflessness, especially a kindness of this magnitude. You completely saved my life Doctor Lewis and if you don't accept a gift you will deeply insult me."

She tilted her head and scrunched her brow in frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was insult the poor man whom she'd come to love and care for in their short time confined together in his hollow. Call it the healer in her but she generally got attached to her patients on a regular basis, that's what made her want to become a Doctor in the first place, she deeply cared for the wellbeing of others, it was who she was to her core. But she honestly hated to get gifts, maybe it was because she didn't like to admit that she deserved them. However, she realized this time, she'd have to make an exception.

She sighed and raked her hand threw her hair, nodding. "Okay Tue. I'll accept a gift, I don't want to insult your traditions but I need you to know that I didn't help you because I was expecting something in return."

His eyes sparkled and he beamed at her mischievously. "Good. _That_ my dear, is the definition of selflessness, which is why I must give you something, I know exactly what to give you and it's not this ostentatious gem. That was merely to test your intentions." He was smiling so deviously she almost felt uneasy. She smiled at him suspiciously, wondering what he had in mind.

He returned to the hutch, removing a ring of keys from a hook on the wall near the hutch. He found the key was looking for and stuck it into a drawer in the hutch. The lock clicked and he removed another box, this one was different from the first in that it also had a lock on it. He removed a key from a string that was tied around his ankle that she hadn't noticed before.

He placed the key into the lock and turned it. Before opening it, he handed the box to her. She looked at him uneasily and he gestured for her to open it. It was a simple stone, nothing fancy or garish, just a simple looking rock. She picked it up in her fingers and flipped it over and took in a sharp breath. There were raw, uncut crystals on the other side of the almost hollow rock which had been vivisected. Its inner walls were encrusted with crystals that seemed to give off a glow, the glow spoke to her, _called_ to her… its energy seemed a _part_ of her and she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She had never experienced a magic like this before.

"What is it?" She whispered reverently, utterly entranced. When she looked up he was smiling even wider at her, almost giddy. She giggled at his expression.

"It's everything you want Lauren Lewis. Are you ready?" He asked her, suddenly very serious.

She quirked an eyebrow at him again, maybe he did have a bit of brain damage after all. "Ready for what?" She asked, she was almost uneasy again but with this stone in her hand, she couldn't seem to _feel_ uneasy.

"To become Fae."


	13. Every Wish I've Ever Had

Chapter Thirteen – Every Wish I've Ever Had

"T-t-to be-com…"

"You heard me right. To become Fae, are you ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Lauren felt the world turning topsy-turvy, she grabbed a seat in her favorite chair, breathing deeply and opening her eyes wide, trying to fight the urge to black out, which was swimming around her brain right now.

"This is an Elvish gift stone, it has the ability to grant the gift of being Elf and all that that entails. Before you refuse, let me just say Lauren, that you already _are_ Elf."

Her head was spinning too much for this conversation right now. She tried with every ounce of herself to form coherent words. "What do you mean I _am_ already Elf?"

"Elves are healers Lauren, which you already are. They have a deep connection to nature, which you already do."

"How do you know?"

"I know about your time in the Congo. I know that you prefer to be in places like this, like my hollow, than in big sterile labs. You only work from the lab because until now it's been the most practical place and you've had no other choice being enslaved to the Ash. You're more at home preforming field medicine, like you just did for me, because it allows you to be outdoors, where you feel a true sense of peace."

She stared at him in utter disbelief. "How do you know all of this?" She demanded, she set the box down, she wasn't angry, just becoming defensive, something didn't seem to fit. This was all too easy, she refused to believe that everything she'd ever dreamed was just about to come true.

"One of my dear friends is a mystic, a psychic of sorts. She knows all about you."

"And when did you have time to brush up on my history while you were lying on your death bed?"

"She came to visit me, she knew as soon as I got sick what had happened, unfortunately she didn't see that I would be cursed because the Korrigan's are very shrewd at hiding their true forms from other Fae, that is their specialty. She knew about you and your connection to Bo, whom she said had done her a great kindness in keeping it a secret that she was Fae. You see, she is unaligned and only a small handful of other Fae even know she exists, she knows you will keep her secret because you understand the hardships of being unaligned. She told me about you and that you would come to save my life, she told me your deepest desire, knowing that I would be bound by Elvish tradition to grant your deepest wish in return for you saving my life. When I called Trick, I told him nothing of the mystic stopping by and nothing of what I knew, I merely told him my predicament and asked him for his help. He reached out to you on his own and when you arrived I knew that Hella was right again… and here we are. You have a choice to make Lauren."

She shook her head in disbelief. This was all too much.

"I-I don't _know_ what to say."

Tue came around the table and sat next to her, in a chair that was more his size. He held her hand in both of his, as she had done to him when they'd first met. "This is your deepest desire, your greatest wish and the only thing holding you back right now, is that for some reason, you don't seem to believe you deserve it." He shook his head, somewhat in disbelief.

Her eyes inexplicably began to fill with tears. She felt that this was how someone must feel when they'd won the lottery, utterly in disbelief and denial.

"But how-how can this be?"

"Lauren, fate is fate and it seemed to be fated that you were to come here and save my life. And all other things aside, I'm eternally grateful to have met you. You're _special_ Lauren, you might not believe that but I do and obviously other people do too… Trick for one and you should not take that lightly. He's one of the wisest men I've ever known and that's saying something because I'm almost as old as time itself. This is a chance for you to make your own rules, no one deserves to _own_ you Lauren, you're too special to be considered property and this is a real chance at freedom for you."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Lauren asked, it was the only thing she could think to say, the scientist in her needed all the facts, she couldn't just rely on blind faith, that was who she was and that alone had led to the majority of her decisions in life, good or bad.

"What does the stone tell you?" He asked her, encouraging her to pick it up. She did so, turning it over to gaze at the glowing crystals inside. She felt so _calm_ , so at _peace_ , so at _home_. The only thing she could compare it to was the feeling she got when she was with Bo when they'd first met – but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, now was not the time for those thoughts.

"I feel… _safe_."

"Being Elf is an enormous honor Lauren and definitely not something I take lightly and would give out willy-nilly. I only trust a handful of people in this world and Hella and Trick happen to be at the top of that list, so if they say you can be trusted and you are deserving, I believe them, but more over I now believe it for myself – I've _seen_ it for myself. You're ready, but you still have to be the one to decide, to accept the stone."

The tears that had been stuck in her eyes fell and she shook her head, Tue stood up and cradled her head in his shoulder. She cried all over his bare chest and felt his strong hands on the back of her head, stroking her hair. She tried not to be so hysterical but she was still so in shock that she felt out of control of her own body.

Truthfully, she knew there was nothing to think about, no decision to be made. She trusted Tue because she trusted Trick, she had no reason not to. But that didn't make this all any less unbelievable.

The scientist spoke again, "Explain what all of this means to me, like I'm a child." She asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes, still sniffling to herself.

"As Elf, you will have three gifts, technically four... the power to somewhat control time in humans, the power to heal and also make ill and the gift of immortality."

Her hand came to her mouth, her voice caught in her throat and her eyes went blurry with tears again.

"I know what this means to you Lauren. But believe it, it's time." He told her firmly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You must decide."

She shook her head and took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be so excited to have you as a member of my clan Lauren, I'm already proud of the Elf I know you'll be."

She smiled warmly at him through wet eyes and shrugged, still in disbelief.

"All we have to do is, you hold the stone in your hand and I place my hands over yours and say an incantation and that's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She stood up to ready herself, shaking herself a bit and rolling her shoulders back, almost as if she was bracing herself for a fight. Before Tue came over she stopped him. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Will I – will I grow pointy ears?" She asked him, looking at his Elf ears.

He let out a great big belly laugh and slapped his knee. "Doctor Lewis! I'm shocked. You should know better. There are those of us that're impish Elves," He did a kind of curtsy and gestured to himself. "And those of us who are more human-like Elves," He gestured to her and bowed. She laughed at his antics and shook her head.

"Right… I knew that. I guess I'm just nervous."

"That is understandable but there is absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

She nodded and smiled at him, laughing at herself.

"Are you ready?" He asked her tentatively.

She took another deep breath, nodded and smiled. "I'm ready."

She cupped the stone in both of her hands, amethyst crystals facing upwards in her palms. He placed his hands on either side of hers and started to speak in Gaelic, she knew enough Gaelic from her time reading Fae texts to be able to translate his words as he spoke.

"Is beannaithe a bheith ar an sealbhóir an cloch agus cibé áit a théann siad go mbeidh sé dul. Ceangal a dhuit thy chumhachtaí trí cinn de na ama, leighis agus immortality. Agus as an lá seo féadfaidh sí a dtabharfar go deo amach mar Lauren an ELF na cloiche bronntanas Elvish."

 _'Blessed be the holder of this stone and wherever they go it will go. Bind to thee thy powers three of time, healing and immortality. And from this day forth may she forever be known, as Lauren the Elf of the Elvish gift stone.'_

An incredible wind swept through the hollow though no windows or doors were open. Lauren's golden hair swirled around her head. She felt her body lift off of the ground but was not frightened, she'd never felt more utterly at peace. She tilted her head back, inviting the experience. Then a force shocked her body like a bolt of lightning, it was like pure energy surging through her veins. The feeling made her limbs fly apart, her body went limp as it was pulled continuously upward. She gasped and her hands fell open, if she'd still been holding the stone it would've fallen to the ground but it was gone. A purple light, like wisps of electricity sizzled in the air, she wondered where it was coming from and then she realized, it was coming from _her_. Her body was bathed in an amethyst glow while the rest of the hollow was filled with a golden light. The light intensified until it was so blinding that everything went white, then she fell to the ground and everything stopped – the wind, the light – everything started to go dark and she was reminded of blacking out in the warehouse with the Telepath… then the darkness overtook her.


	14. Awakening

Chapter Fourteen – Going Home

Lauren awoke to someone dabbing her face with a cool cloth. She smiled without opening her eyes. "Mmm, Bo." She stretched her stiff body.

"Sorry love, it's only me." Tue's voice wiped away the last vestiges for sleep from her mind.

She opened her eyes, everything looked different, smelled different, sounded different. The first thing that overwhelmed her senses was the smell of the baked bread. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She could smell the warmth of the bread as a whole and also the individual ingredients. Her eyes were almost blind from the vividness of the colors that exploded across her vision. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. Eventually her eyes adjusted and she saw more clearly, the colors around the room sparkled, new with life.

"Take your time child, it might be a little overwhelming at first." He rubbed her back comfortingly.

His voice rang in her ears like the sound of wind chimes in a summer breeze.

"Oh, _wow_!" She exclaimed, so giddy she sounded buzzed, she giggled. Tue smiled at her. She beamed, "This is _incredible_!" She raked her hands through her hair, she'd never done drugs before but intellectually she knew that this must be what it felt like to do 3-4-methylenedioxymethampheta-mine, also known more commonly as ecstasy.

She was soaring on a cloud of euphoria. It crashed over her in waves again and again. She felt something else coursing through her veins along with the euphoria… it was… _strength_. Her muscles felt stronger, they felt like solid granite. Her veins pumped this electric strength through her body, around her brain to the very tips of her fingers, her entire body tingled with it. She was utterly scintillated with power.

Tue wrapped his hands around her shoulders and gently lifted her to her feet. She felt like she might stumble but her legs were so strong, they held her weight like solid tree trunks. She felt incredibly balanced, she shifted her weight from foot to foot and giggled. "Wow," She said in awe again.

Tue laughed at her and smiled. "So Lauren, how do you feel?"

"I feel…" For once in her life the brainy Doctor was speechless. " _Reborn._ "

He beamed, "You _are_ reborn, Lauren." He patted her arm, "Well, you've been here long enough already and I'm sure you're eager to test out your new abilities. But don't worry, I will see you soon – we're more than just friends now, we're family… we're kin."

She laughed at him through tear rimmed eyes and cupped his handsome face in her hands, it was like looking at him with new eyes, his dark curls made his emerald eyes look all the more mischievous.

"I'll see you soon Tue, I don't know how I can ever thank you for this."

Tue shook his head, "I don't want to hear you say that ever again, you saved my life. _You_ did that and _you_ alone, without you I'd be dead by now. We're more than even, I'm just glad I could make your wishes come true."

"Thank you, you have and then some. Goodbye my friend, take care. If you need _anything_ just call Trick and I'll come running-" She paused, thinking. "Wait, how _do_ you call Trick? You have no electricity."

He laughed, "Oh, it's a little Elvish magic, once you get lose your training wheels I have many things to teach you and we have much to discuss, be careful. Don't force your abilities at first, they will come to you instinctually and I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to curse anyone with illness because after all, you're a healer to your core."

"That's correct that won't be an issue, you have my word. See you soon friend."

She left the hollow and started to walk through the forest. If she thought it had been magical inside Tue's hut, she was mistaken. Here, in the middle of the forest she felt something she'd truly never felt before, though she'd known it intellectually – the forest was _alive_ , truly alive.

She could almost hear its voice, hear its song, she could feel it speak to her without speaking. She felt so at peace it almost brought a tear to her eye. She knew it would take a few days to wrap her mind all that had happened in Tue's hollow but for now, she was content to ride on this cloud of euphoria.

The sound of the wind in the leaves made her skin prickle, the sound to her new ears was like angels singing. She'd always loved the sound of the forest, but this was different, this was nirvana. Something inside her almost wanted to stay and sleep in the forest tonight but the logical side of her mind knew that she had to return home, people would be worried and she had to tell Trick that Tue was going to be fine.

Suddenly her senses heightened, there was someone else in the forest with her, someone drawing near. She stood on alert, wishing for maybe the first time in her life, that she had a weapon. She noticed him before he noticed her and she wondered why but she knew, this was _her_ forest now and no one could sneak up on her in _her forest_.

"Dyson!" She called to him, running up to him, his head turned to the side and saw her.

"Lauren! I've been tracking you, Trick sent me."

"What took you guys so long, I've been gone for days."

Dyson furrowed his brow, "Lauren are you okay?"

"Yeah?" She asked, panicking because she wondered if he could tell she was Fae, she wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know yet, she still had many things to think about, there were a lot of factors involved in this and she wanted to be well prepared so she could protect herself. She simply hadn't had enough time to think about things yet. "Why?" She asked tentatively.

"Because you've only been gone for twenty-four hours, Trick would've sent someone sooner but he also wanted to give you time to do your thing, he wasn't sure how long the treatment was supposed to take but he wanted to be sure you were alright and didn't need anything."

She was utterly baffled at first and then she remembered something Tue had said, Elves have the ability to mess with time. He must've been affecting her unintentionally in his unconscious state. It all made sense now. "Never mind, that's what I get for staying with an Elf. Oh well, everything's fine now. He's going to make a full recovery, he seems in great spirits."

"Well that's great to hear."

"I'm parked near the road, follow me," She told him, not knowing if he drove or had shifted to get there.

Dyson hesitated as Lauren's back was to him, heading to the road. The wind shifted, he sniffed the air, he smelled something… something Fae. At first he couldn't tell where it was coming from, he was on high alert because it was very near.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew that smell… _Lauren_? No. How could it be? A feeling bubbled up in his chest like acid, _anger_. It overtook him, his eyes flashed wolf. He watched her walking away in confusion, his claws nearly coming out involuntarily. She looked different, perfectly balanced and strong, she floated over the forest floor like she was a leaf in the breeze. The anger seethed through him- then she turned around. He forced down the shift just before her eyes caught him.

"You coming?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, be right there," He said innocently. He didn't know what had happened in that forest or how to explain this miracle but he knew one thing was for sure, his lips were sealed. As long as he could keep this from Bo, he could keep her in his life.

The rest of the trek back to the road was silent. Dyson refused to ride with Lauren, saying he needed to shift and hunt which was true, if he didn't dig his claws into something, he was going to do something he'd regret… or would he? Regret it that is.


	15. Going HomeThe Greatest Secret

Chapter Fifteen – Going Home/The Greatest Secret

Lauren had done a lot of thinking in the past few days. After telling Trick that Tue was going to be fine, to his utmost joy, she'd returned to her apartment and locked herself away in hiding, trying to think about everything and what this meant for her. She even had her whiteboard out so it was clearly serious business. It was covered in notes and a bubble chart.

She had decided it was in her best interest to keep the fact that she was now Fae a secret for the time being, she didn't want to be forced to align for many reasons but the main reasons were, if she aligned with the Light, she was aligning with the same people who'd kept her imprisoned for years. If she aligned with the Dark she knew with certainty that she would be tortured for her information on the Light elders and everything she knew about the Light research, the Dark had been dying to get their hands on her for years and she wouldn't be the one to go and hand herself over to them.

Staying unaligned and hidden would not be easy, she had considered packing up her things and going on the run, but she'd already been forced to do that so many times in her life that she couldn't find it in herself to run again, not when she'd finally gotten everything she didn't even know she'd ever wanted.

The last and most important reason that she wanted to keep her being Fae a secret was that she didn't want Bo to find out and have it affect who she chose to be with. There was more to their breakup than just what Lauren had said to Bo when they'd last talked and those things hadn't changed, she doubted they ever would.

After days hiding in her home, she decided it was time to let loose and grab a few drinks. She was starting to feel more at home in her new body and really thought she had a handle on things. Though she knew that she had to keep things a secret for now, part of her was eager for it to be public so that she could finally be of use to the Fae's that she cared about out in the field. She'd finally be able to heal without needing to do research and sometimes even at the cost of failing. She'd be a huge asset to the team – she knew she already was but this was different. She still felt giddy about her new abilities. She was a new Lauren and the world better watch out, she doubted they were ready for Doctor Fae-Hotpants.

* * *

When Lauren walked into The Dal, she noticed that Dyson was standing predatorily at the bar next to Bo while she sat on a stool, totally engrossed in her drink. She didn't seem to be listening to him talk as she fiddled with the straw in her brightly colored drink thoughtfully.

Dyson saw Lauren first, looking up at her his eyes flashed angrily and she stood in her tracks for a moment, confused at the look she saw on his face. He seemed almost angry, maybe it was whatever they'd been talking about but Lauren had thought she'd only seen that look in his eye as soon as he'd seen her. She shook her head, maybe she was imagining things, these new gifts must take more getting use to than she thought.

She avoided the bar, sitting at a table behind the pair. She waved Trick over so she could order a drink. He beamed at her and came over to take her order, when he was done he patted her lovingly on the shoulder and she covered the hand on her shoulder with her own for a second, looking at him with love. It was undeniable how much closer they'd grown in the past week after everything with Tue, the way he now looked at her was how she'd seen him look at his only Granddaughter, adoringly. It melted her heart to know he might care for her that much.

Dyson was still brooding at the bar, his elbows resting on it, facing her. When she caught him staring he turned his back to her and slid his arm protectively around Bo's shoulders. She seemed to squirm a bit under his touch but from here, Lauren couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort.

Lauren sighed to herself, she should've stayed home and drank alone. She raked a hand through her hair, feeling the desperate urge to run to the forest, _her_ forest.

As if Bo seemed to sense a 'disturbance in the force' as Kenzi would say, she turned around and her eyes locked directly on Lauren's. Lauren wanted to look away without reaction but she couldn't bring herself to be that cold so she shot Bo a half smile and occupied herself with nervously color coordinating the sugar packets on the table.

Suddenly there was someone at her elbow, she looked up into the chocolate eyes that she had once loved – that she still loved. Lauren refused to be the one to speak first and Bo seemed content just being near her for a moment so time seemed to stand still for a few seconds as neither of them spoke. Lauren did her best to look mildly uninterested but it didn't seem to work.

Something about Lauren seemed different to Bo, she had always been the most beautiful thing that Bo had laid eyes on in her life, from her bright, caring eyes to the little dimple in her chin that was only really visible when she was excitedly geeking out or lost in deep thought. But right now, in this moment, Bo was certain she was the most beautiful thing on earth – that was or ever had been. There was something ethereal about her beauty, there always had been but now it was different, stronger, a force to be reckoned with.

"I need to talk to you," Bo said. Lauren gave her a calculating look of confusion.

"What could you need to talk to me about?" Lauren asked, it came out more cold and callous than she intended but she knew it was for the best. Bo didn't seem to notice her tone.

"It's private, can we go downstairs?"

Lauren sighed, raking her fingers through her golden locks again she pushed the sugar packets away and slowly stood up. "Lead the way."

Trick motioned to her and she retrieved her drink from the bar and smiled at him sheepishly, knowing he'd noticed the exchange between the two, he smiled warmly and nodded that it was fine for them to go downstairs.

* * *

Lauren sat on Tricks desk, legs crossed adorably, swirling the rocks in her whiskey around with the toothpick that had just been in her mouth, she'd picked one up from the cup on Tricks bar as they went downstairs. She was looking into her drink like it held the world's deepest secrets.

"Did you get magic powers while I wasn't looking?" Bo asked, amusedly.

Lauren looked up, eyes wide, her throat suddenly dry. Not only did she suddenly have the inability to make spit she also seemed unable to form sentences. She settled for, "What?" _Smooth Lauren, clearly Doctor Fae-Hotpants has the same way with words that Doctor Human-Hotpants did._

Bo laughed at her, "Your drink, you look like you're trying to divine the secrets of the universe."

"Oh," Lauren let out a relieved and forced chuckle. She took a deep swig from her drink, thinking it could only help with whatever talk they were about to have, she set the drink on the table and returned the toothpick to her mouth, chewing on the end of it nervously. Her hands settled on the edge of the table, gripping it harder than she intended as she nervously waited on Bo to speak. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Now it was Bo's turn to seem nervous. Lauren thought about how rarely she'd ever seen Bo nervous, apart from Kenzi being kidnapped, there weren't many other instances that came to mind. Lauren found it adorable when Bo was nervous but she pushed the thought from her mind so she could think more rationally.

Bo started to pace back and forth in the basement as she spoke, "I've been thinking a lot about everything lately and there is just this – _emptiness_ inside me since we broke up. I know it's because you're not in my life and I've just been thinking, if I feel so empty without you now, why are we doing this to ourselves? Why aren't we just together? Why don't we make 100 years' worth of memories together and I'll worry about the emptiness after that."

As much as Lauren wanted to run into her arms in that moment, she knew that things hadn't changed for her. "Bo, I'm sorry but you haven't given it enough of a chance yet. You still don't know what's out there for you. You're just sad because we really cared for each other and I think another part of it, is that none of your other lovers have every left _you_ before, it's always been the other way around and maybe that's harder for you to deal with than you'd like to admit."

Bo seemed stunned, her pacing a hole in the basement floor stopped and her eyes locked on Lauren, obviously completely in shock at her words.

Lauren ducked her head, hiding her eyes so she could remind herself of the other reasons she couldn't be with Bo, the reasons she couldn't say out loud. She didn't want Bo to find out she was Fae before giving being single more of a chance because Lauren was really sure that there _could_ be another Fae out there for Bo – hell there could be plenty if she really knew Bo. And if that was the case, she wanted to save herself the heartache of finding that out in the future. She couldn't lie, the fact that Succubi were notoriously unfaithful, due to their genetic makeup and their predisposition for sex and lots of it, had always worried her deeply. She hated to admit that she might be that insecure but facts where facts and as much as Bo claimed to care for her, one day it was very likely that she be unfaithful. She couldn't continue to give her heart away to someone that she wasn't 100% sure wouldn't just leave her, cold and empty and broken. It wouldn't even be Bo's fault if she did, it was who she was, it was her nature, the other person probably wouldn't even mean anything to her but that would just make it hurt all the more. It wasn't fair to Lauren to be in a position like that, where she was totally vulnerable with someone who had one foot out the door.

Lauren ignored the irony that Bo was the one being totally vulnerable in this moment because she told herself, right now, Bo really didn't know what she wanted, she couldn't. She hadn't given being single enough of a shot to know yet, she was still just reeling from the fact that they'd broken up but with more time, she would grow to miss Lauren less and less and she would be able to return to her old Succubus ways of jumping from bed to bed – then Lauren would finally be able to move on as well, knowing that what she'd been to the brunette was an intense but passing phase. Just another notch on her bedpost, one that she'd uncharacteristically cared for deeply.

Bo seemed to register that Lauren was serious and a tear dropped from her eye but she wiped it away before the blonde could see. "Look, I know what you're doing."

Lauren got nervous again at her words, she chewed harder on the toothpick and gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles were white.

"You're worried that because of what I am, I'll be unfaithful to you. But you have to know better than that. You're supposed to be this brilliant Doctor and if you don't know how much I care about you… how much you mean to me, then maybe you're not as smart as I thought."

Lauren laughed, a little offended and in disbelief at her words. She shook her head and raked her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had that Bo seemed to bring out in her the most. "Well you know what Bo, maybe it's just that I don't care for you as much as you think I do."

She felt her words do the trick, she knew she had to end this hope in Bo's mind to get the brunette to fully move on. She saw the look of pain and confusion mar the features of the woman she loved deeply, but she refused to back down, this needed to happen and obviously Lauren was the one who needed to make it clear or else all of it would be pointless.

"I- I can't believe you could say that to me… what has happened to you?" Bo asked, wondering if Lauren was maybe under the effect of some kind of Fae magic.

Lauren laughed again and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me Bo, just that I'm thinking clearly."

"No, you're different, you seem different."

Lauren panicked, knowing this line of questioning could undue everything she needed to desperately keep secret. "I'm not different Bo, you obviously just don't know me as well as you seem to think you do." She stared at her coldly, void of emotion though it was making her break inside. Lauren knew if she let the tears that wanted to fill her eyes come, she'd be made, so she forced them down and pulled strength from the forest, standing as solid as an oak. She lifted her chin, daring Bo to argue the point.

The brunettes shoulders slumped and she relented. "Obviously I don't. I'm sorry to have come crawling back to you so pathetically when we're clearly over. It won't happen again."

Lauren could've driven the point home but she knew she'd done enough damage and she didn't want to cause any more pain to her love than she had to. The pain in her heart was burning so hot she knew she might break, so she pulled more strength from the trees, feeding on them heavily. She managed to nod at her Succubus and Bo let her head fall to the floor, turning to leave the basement. When Lauren heard the door at the top of the stairs close she slid off the table and dropped to her knees on the floor, dissolving into a puddle of hysterical tears.

* * *

 **Okay, literally, everyone needs to chill the FUCK out! Lmao. Literally someone cussed me out for this chapter, calling me a Lauren hater. Lmao. Obviously, this IS a Doccubus story and I will be explaining even more about why Lauren is doing this, though I did explain that she fears that one day Bo might give into her Succubus ways, despite how much she loves her, I mean I don't know about you guys but I definitely got that feeling on the show, *spoilers* especially in season 4 when Lauren comes home and Bo is still hooking up with Dyson. So CHILL OUT people, lmao. Stick with me here, I promise you that everything is about to get really good. (That's always the way, it's always darkest before the dawn people).**


	16. Exposed

**Hey all, I found this petition online to renew Lost Girl for a sixth season, everybody sign and share okay! It's never too late! Keep the nerd-hope alive! (For some reason I can't post the link as is, so I have to type it out all weird.)**

w w w. petitionbuzz dot com slash petitions/lovelydude2014

Chapter Sixteen – Exposed

Lauren had seen Bo out at The Dal a few times in the past few months, the gang had usually been by her side, they'd all given her a courteous wave or nod hello while Bo ignored her. She typically had a new 'toy' by her side… or even in her lap. She told herself that it was a good thing that she was getting out there, that it was for the best. As for Lauren herself, she had no desire to be with anyone. She had been single for a long time before she met Bo, while Nadia was in her coma and she could live with be single again, until Bo truly moved on. _Then things would be easier,_ she told herself.

She had experimented with her powers a bit, only her gift of controlling time. She'd gone to a park that she knew teenagers drank at in the middle of the night and stood near them in the shadows. She noticed a teenage boy coming onto a girl who was trying to push him off of her while he ignored her. She steadied herself and focused, rubbing her palms together. When she pulled her palms apart, glowing lavender tendrils were flowing from them. She was amazed but she didn't have time to let it distract her, she focused her energy and pushed out, effectively slowing down time. She only walked up to the group when she was certain they were completely frozen.

It was totally surreal, so incredible. She waved her fingers in front of one of their faces and got no reaction. Filled with a childlike glee, she danced around, playing with a girl's hair, twirling and twirling until she was dizzy. She laughed, before she was done she decided to have a bit more fun. She walked up to the teenager who was coming onto the girl, she turned his friends drink so that it would spill all over the douchebags crotch. Then she walked back to the shadows to return time to normal and watch the fun. She decided to try something new so she pushed the purple energy out from her fingers and snapped her fingers together, everything seemed to move in fast forward for a second as the boy with his cup overturned stumbled and spilled his drink all over his friend's pants, who then leapt up screaming. She tried desperately not to laugh too loudly but it was no use and she let out a big belly laugh but quickly stifled it. She left the park feeling stronger than she ever had, a smile on her face.

The gang was meeting at The Dal, as per Kenzi's request. They met early, before the crowd showed up so they could have privacy. She had decided she was done with pretending Lauren didn't exist just for the sake of her best friend, no matter how much she loved Bo. She'd seen how sad Lauren had looked every time Kenzi had seen her out and though Bo had told her about their talk in the basement, Kenzi knew in her heart that there had to be something more going on. She knew them both too well to think there couldn't be.

"Look guys, Bo and Lauren might be over but we all still care about her, she's family too. It's time to stop excluding her like we're some high school clique. I don't like feeling like we're the cool kids and she can't sit with us, it's ridiculous and I'm done with it, Bo has to learn to be a big girl."

"I agree with Kenzi," Hale nodded.

Dyson looked antsy but nobody was looking at him. "I don't know guys…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe it's better if we just live our lives without her."

Kenzi furrowed her brow, confused. "I don't get what you mean. What're you saying, that if one of us had a falling out with Bo that we'd all just turn on that person? Lauren is a part of this group, a huge part, whether she and Bo are together or not."

Dyson knew he couldn't win this without revealing anything more so he relented. He still didn't know what kind of Fae Lauren was and that worried him.

"No, no. You're right. I was just thinking of Bo."

Kenzi nodded and clapped her hands together. "Okay then, we're all in agreem-"

Bo walked through the door of The Dal and everyone stopped talking, trying to act casual but only succeeding in looking guilty. Bo slowed and quirked an eyebrow at the group, "Uhh, what's going on guys?" She asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Nothing Bo Bo, we were just going to get shots!" Kenzi exclaimed, trying to distract her bestie with alcohol, as usual.

Kenzi lifted the shot glasses up from behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor off counter. Bo came and sat at the far end of the bar and Kenzi poured the drinks, they took one shot and then another.

"One more!" Kenzi exclaimed, they all laughed and drank up, feeling thoroughly buzzed.

Kenzi sat up on the bar and swung her legs off the bar like a child. "Okay guys, who wants to play truth or dare?"

The all laughed at her, all except Bo who had her eyes glued to the door. Kenzi looked over her shoulder and saw Lauren standing in the doorway. She looked uncomfortably at the group before turning to leave.

"Lo Lo! Come over, we're having drinksies!"

Lauren stopped and turned to smile at Kenzi who was clearly buzzed. Lauren hesitated, looking to see how Bo had reacted to the invitation. The brunette looked a little shocked at her best friend but she just crossed her arms and said nothing. Lauren still looked apprehensive so Kenzi jumped off the counter and ran to Lauren, dragging her into the bar. "Come _on_ Doctor Hotpants, get your drink on with us!"

Lauren giggled and sat at the bar at the far end of the counter from where Bo was.

"What will the good Doctor have to drink?" Kenzi asked in an English accent as she hopped back up on the bar. Lauren laughed and gave her a genuine smile.

"Whiskey on the rocks."

"Whiskey I can do but," Kenzi gave her best pouty face and stretched out her arm, indicating, "The rocks are too faaaar," Kenzi whined.

Lauren laughed and shook her head again, so did Hale, "Straight up is fine."

It was probably because Kenzi was slightly buzzing that she said it but she couldn't help herself, "Normally Bo would make a dirty joke at that, but clearly we're not there yet." Kenzi chuckled while an awkward silence fell over the rest of the group – then, they were suddenly interrupted.

Five Under Fae Trolls barged in the door of The Dal. "We're here to take possession of The Dal and relieve you of the items in the vault. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way." The one who was obviously the leader said.

Bo stood up, almost uneasy. One Troll was one thing, but five Trolls was another thing, even for their entire group to handle all together. Never to be one to back down from a fight she said, "Obviously you lughead's don't know who I am if you have to ask that, I'll take the hard way."

The gang stood to fight, Lauren and Kenzi hovered near the back, not having any weapons and not wanting to get in the way. Dyson went to work first, clawing a one of the Trolls eyes, the big guy screamed in pain and staggered back, holding his eye. Dyson continued to claw at the Troll.

Hale knew he was their best hope, he was the only one that could take out multiple Trolls at once. He began to direct his siren call at three of the Trolls who doubled over in pain, holding their ears but a fourth Troll came up behind him and knocked him across the bar with a swipe of his arm. He hit his head on a table and blacked out.

"Hale!" Kenzi ran to his side, dropping to her knees to inspect the man she loved.

"Kenzi no!" Bo yelled but it was too late.

One of the Trolls hit Kenzi, her body flew through the air for what seemed like minutes, cracking her head on one of the wooden pillars in the bar. She crumpled to the bar floor in a heap, motionless. Blood started staining the floorboards crimson in the blink of an eye, the puddle grew wider and wider by the second. Lauren stood in shock, she knew by how much blood was covering the floor of The Dal already that Kenzi wouldn't survive this head injury until the paramedics got there.

"This ends, _now_!" Bo screamed, she and Dyson tore apart the last of the Trolls in seconds.

Bo ran to Kenzi, dropping to her knees beside her friend, Kenzi's blood instantly covered her hands and legs as she kneeled next to her only sister. Bo acknowledged Lauren for the first time in months, "Lauren, do something!" She cried at the top of her lungs, not knowing exactly what do with her hands as they ghosted over Kenzi's body, not wanting to touch her."Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Bo muttered to herself through her tears, over and over as she rocked back and forth.

Lauren looked at her old friends quickly, Dyson was still in wolf mode, looking like he was about to leap all over her. But she knew she didn't have time to waste, if she wanted to heal Kenzi she had to do it fast. After all she couldn't bring back the dead, she could only heal the living. She didn't exactly know what to do, she hadn't tried healing yet so she prayed to the Goddess that this worked- she really wished her first Guinee pig didn't have to be someone she cared for so deeply.

She rubbed her hands together and when she pulled them apart, tendrils of purple light stretched between her palms, Bo gasped loudly.

"No!" Dyson bellowed in anger, Bo looked at him, confused at first, then she realized instantly that he already knew about whatever was happening to Lauren right now.

Lauren held her hands near the sides of Kenzi's head and focused her power, pushing it into Kenzi. The feeling was incredible, she could feel the inside of Kenzi's anatomy, her veins, her muscles, even her nerve endings. The connection was profound, she focused, healing the wound, when that was done she pulled power from the trees, pulling their life force into herself and pushing it through Kenzi's veins in the form of new blood. The brightness in her palms grew and she heard Bo gasp again.

When she was sure that Kenzi didn't have any brain damage apart from a minor concussion, Lauren withdrew her power, finally finished. Instantly, Kenzi began to stir. She groaned, eyes still closed and tried to sit up, her hands slipping in something wet and sticky. _Did somebody spill booze? Not on my watch!_

She opened her eyes and saw blood everywhere, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at Bo, thinking it was hers. "Oh my god, Bo are you okay?"

Bo laughed in disbelief, tears streaming down her face. She hugged Kenzi tightly. "I'm fine now sweetie, it's not my blood."

Kenzi pulled back and looked at her, confused. "Then who's is it?" She scanned the room and noticed Hale still lying unconscious. "Oh my god, Hale!"

"Kenzi relax, it's not his either."

Kenzi started to looked pissed, "Will someone please explain to me what in the hell is going on?"

"It's _your_ blood sweetie." Bo said softly.

Kenzi turned white. " _My_ blood? Am- am I dead? Oh God, please tell me heaven isn't The Dal."

Bo and Lauren laughed and shared an awkward glance. "You're not dead Kenzi, Lauren… _healed_ you." Bo said, her brow furrowing in confusion at her own words. Kenzi looked at the Doctor.

"But, how? I feel fine." She rubbed the back of her head. "See, no lump?" She was obviously still confused.

Until now, Lauren had been silent, she still didn't know what to say. "I guess there's no keeping it a secret any more… I – I'm Fae."

Kenzi's face fell into a deadpan look of shock. "What the fricken-frack!?"


	17. Confessions

**Some people have been complaining that the chapters are too short but I promise the next ones are muuuuch longer.**

Chapter Seventeen - Confessions

Lauren stood up to clear her mind. Everyone was silent.

"How did this happen?" Bo asked standing, she knew she was experiencing shock but she tried to think clearly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but, I needed to keep it a secret. But I won't ask you guys to incriminate yourselves by keeping my secrets so I guess it's all about to come out… I wasn't ready for people to know because I didn't want to have to make a choice – I didn't want to be forced to align because I have no good options. If I go with the Dark, they will have me tortured for what I know about the Light Fae elders and if I join the Light, I'm pledging alliance to the same people that kept me prisoner for years," She raked her hand through her hair in frustration, her eyes welled with tears, knowing she'd be faced soon enough with the exact decision she'd been dreading.

Bo wanted to go to her then, to wipe her tears away but she couldn't, she was still in shock. Plus it just hit her that if Lauren had been keeping this a secret for as long as it sounded like she had, why hadn't she told her? Bo had always thought that if Lauren wasn't mortal, all of their problems would be fixed – but clearly the things that Lauren had said to her in the basement of The Dal a few months ago were true, obviously she didn't love Bo as much as she thought she did.

"But how – how did this happened, you kind of skipped over the most important detail," Kenzi asked in wonderment.

Lauren laughed and shook her head, "Uh, well, it's kind of a long story, let's just say I did a favor for a friend and he… he gave me a _rock_ that blessed me with my deepest desire." Lauren still couldn't believe it so she knew it would be a hard pill for the rest of them to swallow as well. She didn't want to give _anyone_ the real details of what had happened in Tue's hollow. She already had a sneaking suspicion that Dyson knew that Tue was a part of her becoming Fae and she didn't want him harmed for turning a human Fae. She wasn't entirely sure about the Fae rules regarding that but considering they kept humans as pets, she reasoned it wouldn't be good.

"So, what _kind_ of Fae are you?"

Lauren hesitated, not wanting to reveal too much but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long, it would become obvious the more people saw her use her gifts. "Why _Kenzi_ , what a personal question, don't you know you're not supposed to ask a Fae that?" Lauren winked and Kenzi smiled, finally realizing she was the very last human in their group now. "I'm – I'm an _Elf_ ," Lauren laughed, shaking her head at how ridiculous that sounded even to her.

"Wow, but no pointy ears?" Kenzi asked in awe.

Lauren laughed at the small girl who was still sitting a puddle of her own blood. She had never felt more useful in her entire life or career as a Doctor than she did right now. She finally realized what her abilities meant for her, for everyone she loved, she could finally be more than a liability but her heart ached for Kenzi, whom she knew might always feel like that. She vowed that no matter happened, she would never forget that feeling and she would never let Kenzi think for a second that she wasn't the biggest part of this team – this _family_ , cause she was.

"Nope, no pointy ears," She shrugged her arms and sighed, "Well, it's been kind of a big day for me cause I've never done…" She gestured to Kenzi awkwardly, " _That_ before. I know I have decisions to make and my head is sort've spinning," The Doctor laughed in disbelief that her secret had just blown up in her face, she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later but she did not expect quiet drinks at The Dal would turn _into_ her outing herself in front of all her old friends. "Kenzi, I'm so, _so_ glad you're all right," Lauren said as she pressed her palms together in a praying gesture. "But I think I really need to go home and think about things… while I still can."

Kenzi was almost speechless for the first time in her life and it was obvious that feeling was going around. She moved to her feet, careful not to slip in her own blood which was totally surreal. "You're not leaving here," Kenzi told Lauren, "Not until I give you a hug." She wrapped her arms under the Doctors arms and held her tight, her chin resting on Lauren's shoulders, her eyes filling with tears. " _Thank you_ Lauren, for saving my life." Kenzi whispered.

Lauren squeezed Kenzi back and then took her shoulders and pushed her back so she could look at her, "Anytime kid. Just don't go getting yourself into anymore situations that I need to, okay?" Lauren told her sweetly, moving a strand of hair behind the younger girl's ear.

"Sorry, I got blood on you," Kenzi said sheepishly and laughed, still sniffling. She tried to wipe the blood off of Lauren's shirt but she just made it worse. Lauren laughed at her and smiled. Kenzi focused again, "It's a promise."

Lauren smiled warmly at her and waved to the gang, leaving.

When Lauren was gone, Bo turned on Dyson who had been quiet the entire time. "Dyson we need to talk, _now_ ," She growled. He heeled like a puppy and followed her to the basement.

Hale woke up with a start, "What I miss!" He turned his head and saw the blood. "Oh my god! Who's blood is that!?"

Kenzi laughed and knelt down to lend him her hand and help him up. "Uhh, it's kind of… _mine_."

Hale looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, utterly confused. "Come again?"


	18. The Test

**Here, because I truly love you guys. Now no more posts until you feed feed feed!**

Chapter Eighteen – The Test

Bo's voice shook with emotion, mostly raging anger, she turned on her ex-lover, ready to tear him to shreds, both verbally and physically if it came to it. "You _KNOW_ how I feel about her, you _KNOW_ that I love her… that I've _ALWAYS_ loved her more than you," Her voice was trembling so bad now, it was hard to get the words out, she'd never said it out loud before or even admitted it to herself. She'd once acted like there was some sort of battle inside her over Lauren and Dyson but deep down she knew, deep down she'd _always_ known, that there was only one person who took her breath away, only one person she could've given her heart to. Maybe that was why it was hard for her to admit it out loud, hard for her to end the competition between the two of the, because it made her feel too vulnerable to admit to herself that she really only wanted one person. It was hard to be that vulnerable with someone – and it suddenly dawned on her that maybe Lauren was really just scared because as much as Bo had shown her she loved her with her actions, she'd never really done enough to show her that she was truly the only one. If anything, her actions had shown Lauren that she _wasn't_ the only one at times. In her heart she knew she hadn't done enough, she'd been uncharacteristically selfish about protecting that last little bit of her heart from Lauren and if she truly wanted Lauren to trust her, she should've given her a hundred percent of it, all or nothing. It wasn't fair and for the first time since they'd talked in the basement, Bo admitted that she had a part in their breakup.

Sure she'd had passion with Dyson once upon a time but that's all it had ever been for her, physical passion. She had loved him, loved him like a friend… but she sensed that all that was about to change. She knew that Dyson had always known deep down that in the 'contest' between him and Lauren, he'd always been the loser. He'd seen the way it had broken Bo when her and Lauren had split, he'd seen how it had ruined her, made her a shell of herself and he knew he'd never have that kind of Earth shattering love with her. "Was this your way of trying to ' _win'_? Was this your sick way of trying to _beat_ Lauren!?" She shoved her finger into his chest accusatorily, her eyes glowing blue.

He feigned confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't _fuck,_ with me right now wolf boy," She spat the curse word at him. "You _knew_ that Lauren was Fae – and you _kept_ that from me. How _could_ you Dyson?" Her eyes welled with burning, angry tears. She was so furious but it was more than that, she'd felt rage before but this was different because along with that rage, she felt betrayed, by someone she'd love. She laughed to herself, Hella's prediction, that there were dark forces at work, even with people she loved and trusted. She shook her head.

The wolf considered denying it further but he knew he was caught. So he tried to lie his way out, appease Bo. "Look, I just thought it was Lauren's place to tell you."

"Oh BULL _SHIT_!" The rage was back. "You thought that if you told me she was Fae, all of Lauren's and I's problems would be solved and you'd never have a chance with me again. Your true colors came out wolf man and let me tell you personally, _they're not pretty._ "

Dyson cast his eyes to the floor.

"Let me get one thing very clear right now, you and me, we're done. You betrayed me, you messed with my heart like it was a game and I'm done pretending that I ever loved you like I love Lauren. So get that through your thick skull because it's _never_ going to change and not just because of your actions concerning this but because that's just the way it is."

Bo tried to calm herself, she took a deep breath and her eyes changed back to brown. "As for where we go from here, you really need to change, you need to move on and you need to earn back my trust if you ever want a friendship with me. Honestly, how I feel right now is that if I had it my way, I'd never have to see you again – but we both know there're more things at play, our group, the 'rat pack' as Kenzi says, they're my family, _all_ of us and that means you too. I'm not about to make a decision I'llregret just because you made a similar one. But you really need to cut the shit, I know I'm partly to blame for leading you on and using you to feed when Lauren and I were broken up but let's be adults here, you know it's always been her."

Dyson moved almost imperceptibly but he nodded, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"Good, now I'm done with this. I'll see you around wolf man," She patted his chest as she walked past him, honestly feeling half enraged and half sorry for the pathetic warrior. She knew there'd be a day when all of this would be behind them, but today was not that day.

* * *

Kenzi gave a pouty face and threw a piece of popcorn petulantly at Bo as they sat on the couch together. "It's not fair! All she does is a favor for some Fae and she gets a stupid magic rock and now she's _Fae_? What about _Kenzi_?! Now I'm the only stupid human in our renegade rat pack."

Bo laughed and took a sip of her wine, trying to dispel the tension of such an earth shattering day. She didn't know how long it would take to wrap her mind around the fact that Lauren was Fae… that she was _Elf_ … that she _immortal_. Bo petted Kenzi's hair lovingly, "Don't worry Kenz, for now, you're the strongest member of our rat pack because you're human and that makes you ballsier than any of us… and when you start to look old and gross, we'll look into getting you a stupid magic rock of your own somehow, to keep you looking forever young," She caressed her best friends face and mirrored her pouty face mockingly.

Kenzi pretended to sniffle and sighed, "I know you're kidding, but that really makes me feel better."

Bo shook her head and laughed, throwing a piece of her own popcorn at Kenzi and sticking her tongue out. The girls had a zombie movie marathon and passed out on the couch, just like old times. Bo couldn't bear to sleep alone tonight – not tonight.

* * *

Lauren capped her whiteboard marker and sighed. All the facts left only one outcome, only one possibility. Her gut wrenched at the thought. She tucked the whiteboard away and poured herself another big glass of wine, curling up on the couch to listen to her Norah Jones CD, at least she had tonight. She knew that the elders wouldn't come for her until the morning – the thought comforted her.

* * *

She must've passed out on the couch because she was woken by pounding fists on the door, they sounded frantic. _Bo,_ she thought, panic taking over her senses. She jumped to her feet and stumbled to the door, clearly still a little inebriated.

She opened the door to five mean in black suits. " _Shit_ ," She whispered to herself. They didn't speak, they didn't let her collect her things, they just grabbed her by the elbows and dragged her to the street, her front door still wide open. "Wait!" She screamed, they didn't listen, they didn't stop. She struggled but they were too strong for her, even with her new Fae strength. She continued to put up a fight until they put a sack over her head and shoved her into the back of a vehicle.

* * *

Bo woke early, almost at dawn. Kenzi was still sleeping, the urge to see Lauren was too great and she snuck to her room and dressed, leaving the Clubhouse. She drove fast to Laurens, pushing her poor little Camaro faster than it wanted to go, but she didn't care.

She ran into Lauren's building and up to her apartment, Bo instantly knew something was wrong. The door to Lauren's apartment was wide open. She unsheathed her knife and crept up to the door, prepared for a fight.

* * *

"Kenzi?"

Kenzi groaned into the phone. "What?"

"It's Lauren," Trick said.

Kenzi was suddenly wide awake. "What's wrong Trick?"

"It's time, where's Bo?"

Kenzi looked around and didn't see her best friend. "Bo?!" She yelled, when Bo didn't answer she searched the house. "She's gone Trick, I don't know where."

"Damn it, I tried calling her first but she won't answer her phone. We have to go _now_ Kenzi. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Kenzi hung up the phone and hurriedly dressed. She prayed to the Goddess that Bo would answer her phone, Kenzi must've dialed it 10 times without an answer before she even left the house.

* * *

Bo had searched the entire house and there was no sign of Lauren or a struggle, she was starting to get very nervous, she wouldn't just go out and leave her door open. Bo noticed Lauren's cellphone on the table, another bad sign.

Bo started to search her desk and drawers for clues. She noticed her whiteboard pushed against the wall and grabbed it, turning it around. She read the writing on the board and it all made sense. _Oh Lauren, no, what have you done._ But why had they come for her so quickly? It couldn't be time yet, there had to be more time…

* * *

Kenzi met Trick and Hale outside the Glass Factory, they all entered together.

"You can't bring a human in here," one of the guards said.

"She's with me," Hale said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively. The guards bowed to the Light Fae Ash and he nodded, walking past.

"Smooth one, Siren."

"You know it lil' mama."

* * *

Lauren paced around the small holding room angrily. She needed more time, she wasn't prepared. She was suddenly not only worried about choosing a side, she was worried about The Test itself. She was no fighter, her abilities weren't offense, they were defense. She didn't have a clue how she would survive this test. She suddenly wanted more than anything to see Bo one last time before she met her fate.

She prayed to the Goddess that all the times she'd watched Bo fight would pay off, but she wasn't hopeful. She wished she'd gone to see Tue to have him train her more, they'd met once to talk but he'd just told her about the history of her ancestors, more than she could've learned in any text in the archives. They hadn't even begun training yet – she had thought she would have more time.

How ironic that she could control time but she couldn't reverse it when she needed to.

* * *

Bo raced to the glass factory, when she pulled up she finally looked at her phone. Over twenty missed calls from Kenzi and five from her grandfather. She jumped out of her Camaro hoping she wasn't too late. She raced into the factory and down the damp corridor to the arena where the test would take place. She spotted Kenzi and Trick in the crowd against the balcony railing and raced to their sides.

"Bo, you made it!"

"Yeah I'm here, where is she?" Bo asked, Kenzi looked somber and gestured with her eyes.

Bo felt her heart sink as she looked down into the arena. Lauren was choosing her weapons for the test.

" _Fuck_ ," Bo spat, her heart was racing in her chest and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to take a breath until this was all over. She wished she could've gotten here sooner.

Lauren picked the same long daggers that Bo had chosen during her test. The Succubus couldn't help but smile a little. She clenched her hands to the railing until her knuckles turned white and prayed to any and all deities to keep her love safe.

* * *

Lauren stepped up onto the mat and looked up, she saw Kenzi, she saw Trick, she even saw Tue in the crowd, her heart filled with warmth and she blew him a kiss. Then she found the face she was searching for… _Bo_. Her heart fluttered and she grounded herself, feeling strength course through her veins she readied herself for battle.

"We welcome the Elf, Lauren Lewis, to her test! You understand the rules, two rounds, to the death, other than that – there are no rules. So without further ado, let's commence!"

Her first attacker was a Troll, she smirked. She knew one thing that could bring down a Troll, or at least she hoped. She closed her eyes and pulled strength from the forest, the power of an oak tree could stop a Troll, at least it was her best chance. She knew he was strong but he was big and slow and she hoped she was agile enough to defeat him.

He lunged at her, swinging his spiked club at her head. She breathed deep, time seemed to slow down as it had in the park. She was confused at first because she thought that her ability could only affect humans but she had no time to think of such things. She ducked and the club swung over her head, she swept his legs with her feet, rationally, her small toned legs shouldn't have been able to take out a Troll's legs – but an Oak tree could take out a Troll's legs. He crashed to the mat on his back. She lunged for him and he swung his club at her midsection, time slowed further and she leaned back, the club narrowly missing her stomach. As the Troll struggled to slow the momentum from his swing, she stood on the arm that held his club. He acted like his arm was being pinned down by a granite slab and he dropped the club, it clattered to the ground and she knew it was all over. She leaned over her prey and looked into his eyes, reveling as she slit his throat. _That is for Kenzi you son of a bitch_ , she thought as she saw the light dim from his heinous eyes.

The next opponent appeared as the Troll instantly vanished. It was a Siren, which she knew from his conch shell necklace. She knew she didn't have time to think, only to act, as soon as he started his call, she'd be dead. But she was too slow, he started the call and she crumpled, she couldn't even think straight but as she felt the light dimming inside her, she was somehow reminded of a beautiful memory, the angel song of the forest leaves. She pictured the sound, pulled it towards her, into her body, until it was all she could hear. Her vision cleared, her brain no longer felt like it was going to explode. She threw the knives in her hands to the mat and got to her feet, the Siren seemed stunned. She rubbed her hands together and instantly shot pure death into him in the form of a brain aneurism that would kill him instantly. Her hands exploded into a blinding flash of ultraviolet, the force of the attack blew him backwards.

She looked at her hands in amazement as he too vanished.

"Well-" The announcer seemed at a loss for words, the crowd had gone eerily quiet, "We have a victor, the Elf has passed her test in what might be the quickest two rounds we've ever had."

Lauren ducked her head, suddenly shy at all the eyes on her.

"Well Elf, what do you choose? Light or Dark?"

"I choose neither," She said with confidence, raising her chin in defiance and setting her shoulders back.

A murmur spread over the crowd like wildfire. "I- that is unacceptable Elf, you _must_ choose."

"It's _Lauren,_ not Elf. And actually, I don't have to choose, I choose _me_. I've been a prisoner to you Fae for so long it's hard to remember anything else. So I choose to finally be _free_. I refuse to become a member of your depraved society with your archaic, tyrannical rules and traditions, like 'The Test' for example. And if you refuse, then come down and kill me, _right_ here, _right_ now!" Lauren demanded, her palms fell to her sides and opened, glowing ultraviolet.

A hush fell over the crowd again.

"And if you kill her, you'll have to kill me too!" Bo announced from the balcony. The crowd started up again. Lauren's eyes locked with Bo's, her heart wrenching a little. She'd always been so selfless when it came to the people she cared about, it was one of the things that Lauren loved about her.

The announcer conferred with a few of the elders for a minute and then spoke. "You are dismissed Elf."

Lauren hesitated, thinking it had been too easy, not that she wanted to push her luck but she had to be certain she was safe, "And just so we're clear, I'm not going to go home and find myself attacked in the middle of the night by one of the Light or Dark? I want to be left alone, I want to be free and if I can't have that, you should kill me now – show your true colors counsel!" She egged them on, needing them to agree to her safety publically before she could rest easy.

An elder whispered to the announcer and he nodded, "You are released from Light or Dark affairs, cast out of the circle, you will not be harmed Elf. As long as you harm none, no harm will be done to you."

She nodded and returned her discarded knives to the wall of weapons. The crowd dispersed slowly, uneasily. She let out a sigh of relief but she had to admit, she still felt uneasy herself. She hoped it hadn't all been too easy but she knew she'd done the best she could.


	19. The Party

Chapter Nineteen – The Party

Lauren pulled up to the incredible mansion, feeling relieved that she hadn't overdressed. They were throwing a party in her honor, to celebrate her having passed The Test. She had assumed it was going to be at The Dal but Trick refused, telling her that they were going to go all out. He gave her the address and told her it was formal dress so she'd spent the next two hours getting ready. Her hair was long and curled at the ends, swept over one shoulder and elegantly pinned in place.

She'd even gone all out with false eyelashes and so much mascara that Kenzi would've been proud. Her dress was a cream colored ball gown with pearls sewn into the corset type bodice. The light color palette accentuated her golden hair and porcelain skin.

She'd looked herself over in the mirror before she'd left, feeling a little ridiculous since she was so used to casual clothes and a lab coat, "Great, now all I'm missing is the fairy godmother and glass slippers."

She entered the mansion and made her way to the magnificently extravagant marble ballroom. She stood on the balcony overlooking the party that was already packed with Fae's. She even spotted her favorite human in the crowd as well. Kenzi was sitting at a table with Bo who looked stunning in a slim, tight fitting short black dress with a corset top similar to her own and black thigh high boots.

Lauren noticed a stunning blonde Nymph making her way towards Bo and held her breath as she watched the scene unfold from her perch, out of sight. The Nymph tapped Bo on the shoulder and leaned in close to speak with her, stroking patterns on Bo's bare shoulder flirtatiously as she talked. Bo smiled politely and shook her head, the Nymph looked stunned and then dejected and turned to walk away in a huff. Lauren couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I please have your attention!" Hale was suddenly standing at Lauren's elbow and he commanded the attention of the room effortlessly. He gave her his elbow and she laced her arm with his bashfully as all eyes in the room turned towards them. The pair moved to the top of the stairs, in view of the party, "May I present, the guest of honor, Ms. Lauren Lewis." Lauren was taken aback as everyone in the building erupted into raucous cheers and whoops.

Hale laughed and smiled and they descended the stairs together.

* * *

Bo watched her descend the stairs, her eyes glued to the blonde. She knew she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life, Lauren always looked beautiful but this – this was something else. She looked like something out of a fairytale, or Bo's dreams. Her flaxen hair seemed to glow with an ethereal light and her skin looked like something too perfect to be real, but for Bo, the dress was the kicker, extravagant and luxurious and so unlike Lauren, it suited her perfectly.

* * *

Lauren made the rounds, greeting everyone politely, she even saw Tue and engulfed him in a hug.

When she pulled back there was a tear in his emerald eye. "I was so proud of you today my dear."

She smiled, disbelievingly, "You were? You weren't mad that I made that Siren ill?"

He shook his head firmly, "Of course not, I know you'd never do such a thing to someone undeserving, you're too ethical for that. You did what you had to do and if faced with the choice between you or the Siren, I'd pick you any day."

"Thanks Tue, that means a lot. I'm sorry to do this but I really have to speak to someone," She gave him an apologetic looked and he brushed it off.

"Nonsense, this is your party, you have lots of people to see. Besides I haven't seen Trick in ages and it'll be nice to catch up, I just wanted to congratulate you… _go to her_ ," Her smiled mischievously and winked knowingly.

She blushed. "I wonder if I know what you mean," she said coyly.

"Hmm, I wonder if you wonder," He winked at her again and she smiled and shook her head.

She found Bo standing near the bar, waiting for a drink.

Lauren tapped her lightly on the shoulder and when she looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes she had to remind herself to keep things polite, concise and to the point. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you did for me at The Test today… you didn't need to do that."

Bo shook her head, "I know I didn't but I knew I was your best chance at not being executed. That was a dumb thing you did… the counsel has a zero tolerance policy on remaining unaligned after me, they want to set an example. You were really putting yourself in the line of fire – but I have to say I respect your decision, it took guts."

Lauren ducked her head, trying hard not to smile too wide. "Thank you, there's no denying that your own choice gave me the courage to think it was possible, so thank you for that."

"I did nothing, it was all you, I know how strong you are."

Lauren nodded, looking at her toes again, not knowing what to say. Bo's drink arrived and she thanked the bartender. "Well this is me so, I'll see you around," Bo pushed off the bar and faltered, her legs betraying her. She almost fell and she was forced to put a hand back on the bar to steady herself. Lauren gripped her elbow, filled with concern.

"Bo what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem weak, your pupils are dilated. When was the last time you fed?" The Doctor in Lauren took over as she immediately diagnosed that Bo needed to feed.

"I'm fine, I guess I just haven't been feeding as much lately."

"How come?"

"I don't know, just lost my appetite I guess. Kenzi is calling me over, I have to go. Nice to see you Lauren," Bo smiled at her like they were mere acquaintances and Lauren's heart squeezed a little.

Lauren was pretty sure she knew what Bo really meant by 'losing her appetite' and it filled her heart with hope. She didn't want to be presumptuous but there was nothing she knew of that could make a Succubus lose their appetite, nothing except maybe a broken heart. All at once Lauren's mind was flooded with a sense of dread, a feeling of 'what have I done'. She realized how cruel and unkind she'd been these past few months and though she hated to admit it, maybe she'd been wrong about everything. Maybe she'd let her insecurities dictate her life, unfounded insecurities at that. How could she have let the part of her that so needed to rely on facts – dictate what her heart felt, she'd always known the truth in her heart and she'd forced it down, denied it, all to protect herself.

She was Bo's for now and for always and she hoped beyond hope that Bo was still hers. She knew now wasn't the time or place to bring up such things but she'd made up her mind in that moment.

* * *

It was dark and pouring rain when she left the mansion. She prayed all the way home that she wasn't wrong about things, she couldn't imagine Bo rejecting her as Lauren had done to her, it broke her heart to think of how'd she'd hurt the love of her life. She prayed Bo would hear her out.

She changed in a hurry, wiping away her makeup and ripping off the false lashes, not caring where they landed. She cursed the stupid ball gown as the zipper refused to cooperate with her. Finally she got it down and she pulled on her favorite pair of skin tight jeans, boots and a simple white button up that she left a few buttons undone on, accentuating her cleavage, she shrugged, _it couldn't hurt._

She drove to The Dal like a mad woman, thinking that Bo was likely there because she'd heard the gang talking about meeting there for food and more drinks after the party. She was driving like such a maniac- which was totally out of character for her- that in the dark, she didn't notice that the garbage can that was normally in the alley, had been moved out onto the road near the curb- until it was too late. She slammed into it, not hard enough to make her airbags deploy but hard enough that the hood of her suv crunched up like a folded piece of paper and started to steam.

"FUCK!" She screamed, slamming her hands on the wheel. She couldn't be bothered to care. She jumped out of the car, the rain was coming down in buckets now, part of the reason she hadn't been able to stop in time. She ran into The Dal and saw all her friends, all but one.

"Hey Lo, came to get your drink on with us party girl?" Kenzi asked when she saw her. Then she noticed the urgent look on Lauren's face. "What's wrong?"

"Is Bo here?"

"Oooooh," Hale sang like a five year old boy and made a kissy face.

"Oh my god, is what I think happening, _happening_?" Kenzi squealed ecstatically, getting off her stool to skip excitedly over to Lauren.

"Nothing is happening yet, I'm just here to talk. Don't get too excited."

"Bo's at home, she didn't want to come out partying afterwards and don't worry, I'll make myself scarce tonight," Kenzi said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lauren shook her head and tried to hold back a smile. "Seriously, don't jump to conclusions, I really _am_ just going over there to talk."

" _Sure_ you are Doctor Hotpants, go get her tiger," Kenzi said, slapping Lauren on the behind as she pushed her out the door.

* * *

It was raining so hard, she couldn't have been wetter if she'd jumped in the shower with her all clothes on. The droplets in her hair were dripping into her eyes as she ran harder than she could ever remember running, her lungs burned as she entered Bo's building, lactic acid building in her exhausted legs.

Her shirt clung uncomfortably to her skin as she panted hard, she was so nervous that her heart pounded in her chest like it was going to jump out, not just from the exertion of her impromptu run. Her hands shook nervously and she stood outside Bo's door, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves before she knocked.

She finally knocked when she wasn't winded anymore, a puddle of water at her feet already. She waited with bated breath. After what seemed like eternity, the door opened.

"Hi."

"Hi."


	20. Penance

Chapter Twenty – Penance

Lauren looked at her toes for a brief second, trying deciding what to say, realizing she probably should've thought about that _before_ she got there, then she remembered how bad she was with words more often than not.

She lifted her head, looking at Bo's expectant face and closed the space between them, her wet hands tangling deep into brown hair. She connected their lips together before Bo had a chance to react. Her lips nipped and she was granted access to the mouth she'd been craving so deeply. She moaned as her tongue explored the mouth she knew so well.

She pressed Bo against the wall in the foyer hard, hearing her head thunk against the wall, now it was Bo's turned to moan. The brunette's hands greedily explored her back, Lauren pressed her knee between Bo's legs, hungrily taking her kisses, demanding them. Bo moaned again, sinking against Lauren's knee, the blonde could feel the heat between her legs and it drove her hunger.

They kissed until they were both breathless, the need for air too great to continue.

"Wait, wait," Bo grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length, creating some space between their quickly overheating bodies. They both panted like wild animals, "I - I don't want to do this if there is no future for us."

Lauren smirked, a predatory look in her eyes. "Now _you_ want to be the one who overthinks things?" She gave her a lopsided smile and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her hands over her head as she devoured her neck in licks and bites.

" _Lauren_ ," Bo whispered, her voice sounded so small… so like a child.

It broke Lauren, cut through to her bones.

She released Bo's hands and they fell dejectedly to her sides. The brunette cast her eyes to the floor, thinking they were done.

Lauren's heart fluttered and swelled at the sight of her love so sad. She'd never have guessed that _Bo_ would be the one interrupting sex to have a heart to heart. Part of her thought it was so unlike her but the other part, the bigger part of her knew just how big Bo's heart was… it was the very reason she loved her. The blonde reached her hand out and cupped the sad Fae's chin, lifting her head so their eyes could meet.

A little life seemed to come back into Bo then at the gentle touch Lauren had provided her. Bo lifted her hand to the blonde's free hand, interlacing their fingers together with a look that was somehow both pensive and slightly hopeful. Lauren didn't know what else to say except, "Was there ever really a doubt in your mind that we wouldn't come back to each other?"

Bo looked sheepish, the sadness returning to her chocolate eyes. Lauren's heart was breaking. "Well, at first there wasn't… but as time went on, I really thought we were done."

Lauren's other hand came up to cup Bo's cheek, she ran her thumb down the length of it and closed some of the distance between them, standing as close as she could to her love. "Bo, I'm _sorry_. I'm _so_ sorry. I was stupid and insecure and those things I said to you in the basement of The Dal, I never meant a word of them, I need you to know that. I'd just found out I was Fae and I didn't want to tell you and have us get back together just because you thought that would fix everything. I needed to know what I really was to you, I didn't want to hold you back from finding someone else… But I think you know in your heart of hearts that I could never be done with you, that we could never be done with _each other_." Bo's other hand came up to rest on the wrist of the hand that Lauren had held to her cheek.

Lauren closed the distance between them, dropping Bo's hands. She wrapped her hands around the sides of Bo's neck and rested their foreheads together, the closeness seemed to ease the brunette further.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears, " _I'm so sorry Bo,"_ She whispered softly, her voice trembling with emotion. "The fact that I know that I hurt you makes me wonder how I'll ever be able to live with myself again. _I'm so, so sorry,"_ She started to cry and Bo eased her tension by lovingly stroking her face and wrapping her arms loosely around the blondes waist, holding her in place.

Lauren calmed her tears, "We just couldn't go on the way we were going, not without an answer to me being human. As much as we both tried to ignore my mortality, it was killing us… but now we have an answer."

Lauren's eyes shone brightly for a moment until Bo looked up at her, eyes full of tears herself. "Bo, what's wrong?" Lauren whispered so lovingly it made Bo's heart flutter and skip a beat.

"I just – I guess it really just sunk in what this all means for us, that not only do I get to spend one lifetime with you, but hundreds after that."

Lauren bit her lip as she tried and failed to hide the smirk on her face. "You think you're going to spend _hundreds_ of lifetimes with me?"

Bo finally smiled, a smile that finally reached her eyes for the first time in - she couldn't even remember how long, without Lauren it had felt like an eternity.

"Are you kidding? There's no one else for me, you _have_ to know that by now… or else why are you here?" When Bo seemed to actually be asking, Lauren tried to answer her question in the form of a feather soft kiss to her lips. When Lauren pulled back, Bo stared into her loves eyes, trying to delay the tears of joy from falling just yet.

"I don't want to talk about the past and our breakup, it's in the past now, I just want to think of the future and I want to make it clear that I want to spend every moment of it by your side, if it's what you want of course," Lauren said, lovingly brushing a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"Every moment huh? You don't think we'll be sick of each other in a century?"

"In a century? _Maybe_ , but I'll give you a few hundred years. What's a few hundred years after all?"

Bo smirked and swatted Lauren's arm playfully. "You're _bad_."

"You would know," Lauren purred, the predatory haze had returned to her golden eyes.

"You _luuuurve_ me," Bo said in a sing-songy voice, the twinkle in her eyes had finally returned, her dimples were showing and Lauren shook her head in disbelief of how she could be so lucky.

"More than anything else in this world, I always have, from the first moment I laid eyes on you and I always will, I never stopped. Nothing will ever keep us apart again, I can promise you that Ysabeau Dennis, not even our worst enemy… our own stupidity and stubbornness."

Bo looked at Lauren adoringly and tucked a strand of wet golden hair behind her ear, mirroring Lauren's actions from a moment ago, "You looked _so_ beautiful tonight," She whispered and shook her head in awe that she'd found this incredible creature.

"Oh don't even get me started, I wanted to take you into a back room and tear that beautiful dress off of you," Lauren laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. The Succubus bit her lip and wrapped a golden lock of hair around her finger playfully.

"I wouldn't have minded that."

Lauren bit her own lip hard, "So, can I start atoning for my sins?"

Bo laughed at her and smiled, reveling in their closeness. "What did you have in mind, are you going to clean my kitchen cause it could really use your obsessively organized touch."

The predatory look in Lauren's eye made Bo squirm. The blondes voice game out gravely and rough, "Not exactly."

She kissed Bo with such a fever that the brunette whimpered into her mouth. Lauren knew that the only way she could make up for her behavior and reassure the beautiful woman in her arms that nothing would ever tear them apart again, was with her actions – and what better way to speak a Succubus's language than sexually. Lauren hoped she was up for the challenge.

Her wet clothes had already seeped into Bo's clothes, Bo panted into the blonde's mouth as Lauren lifted her up, wrapping her legs around her waist as she pressed her harder into the wall. Bo groaned as Lauren's lips went to work on her neck, she wrapped her arms around the blondes head, holding her close to her neck, encouraging her lips to lick and bite away the pain.

Lauren sucked creamy white skin into her mouth hard, leaving her mark on her lover. She felt Bo's legs squirm around her waist but she held them in place firmly, not letting her down. "Fuck baby," The Succubus whispered, her heart filling with so much exquisite warmth at the touch of the other woman that she could not even remember the burning emptiness that had been there without her.

Lauren pulled back, panting and looked up at her with tears in her amber eyes again, "I l-love you _so_ -" Lauren broke off, her heart clenching knowing she'd hurt Bo.

Bo lifted her chin with fingers. " _I know,_ " Lauren nodded but it wasn't enough. "You're the one who said, let's leave the past in the past and I want to. I _really_ do. I understand okay? I'm to blame for this too so don't take it all on your own shoulders. I realize I led Dyson on for far too long and the fact that I'm a Succubus made it – _difficult_ \- to say the least. There is no escaping that that was a huge part of why you felt insecure about things, because how could you not? I thought about how you must've felt sharing me with others because Lauren, there is no way in _hell_ that I could _ever_ share you – that I could ever imagine anyone else's hands on your body but my own. You're stronger than you know for loving me through all of that and the fact that you broke – I don't blame you, I am amazed at you for making it work for as long as you did, you're _incredible_."

Lauren laughed through her choked up throat, it was amazing how Bo could make her feel so normal so easily, she knew exactly the right thing to say. She suddenly didn't feel crazy and cruel, she wiped her eyes and raked a hand through her hair sighing. She brought her hand back down to hook under Bo's knee, holding her in place once again around her waist. "You never have to worry about anyone else's hands on my body but your own because I'm _yours_ Bo. You're _it_ for me, I love you more than life itself." Lauren looked at her with such genuine honesty that Bo felt the pain lift from her heart, she'd always known deep down that they'd find their way back to each other.

Bo ran her hands over the muscular arms that were now pinning her to the wall. God she'd always loved those arms. Her hands came up to rest on the sides of Lauren's neck. "You're everything I never knew I wanted because I didn't even know it was possible, Lauren Lewis. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Lauren smiled, feeling lighter for the first time in months, "You better mean that because a human lifespan is one thing to commit yourself to but a Fae lifespan is another thing."

Bo bit her lip, resting her head against the wall, looking down at the love of her life with a heart so full she could barely stand it.

"And about that _feeding_ thing, we sort've have an answer for that now too," Lauren smirked.

Bo shook her head in disbelief at their unbelievable luck, "No kidding huh? Not only can I feed from you without worrying I'm going to _kill_ you – but you can heal me without me even needing to feed."

"Not that I'd deny you feeding cause I have to say, it's not so bad on my end either," Lauren bit her lip, remembering the feeling of Bo sharing her chi sent a shiver down her spine.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why did we get this lucky?"

Lauren knew what she meant, she didn't just mean them finding each other, she meant that all of their prayers had been answered when Lauren became Fae, "Well, I've been thinking about it and as far as I can see there's only one answer."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The universe wants us together babe, forever."

"Forever and eternity," Bo smiled, bliss taking over her brain in the most exquisite way she'd ever experienced.

"Forever and eternity."


	21. MineYours (NC-17)

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter which is NC-17. If that's not your cup of tea skip it. If it is, enjoy! As always feedback is much appreciated. Many more cutesy chapters to come.**

* * *

 **Demi - Cool for the Summer**

 **Rihanna – Skin**

Chapter Twenty-One – Mine/Yours

Lauren ripped Bo's shirt open, forgoing the buttons all together. A few popped off and clattered to the floor. Her mouth went to work, sucking the exposed skin of Bo's breasts into her warm mouth. Bo moaned loudly and her legs squirmed around Lauren's midsection, trying desperately to get some pressure on her throbbing center.

Lauren growled hungrily into her breasts, pressing her body more firmly into Bo's, her hands moved from Bo's thighs to her ass, gripping it hard, letting her know through her touch that this was _hers_ , that everything on her body was _hers_ and always would be. Bo felt warmth flood her cheeks, overwhelmed with passion for the lithe Fae between her thighs.

"Fuck baby," Bo grabbed a handful of wet golden hair and tugged, removing Lauren's lips from her skin so she could look into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Lauren kissed her hungrily, greedily, needily. Bo devoured her with her lips, wrapping her hand behind the blondes head to gain better access to her mouth, Lauren opened it obediently and let the Succubus take as many kisses as she needed. They kissed until they were breathless again, as they removed their lips from one another, Bo nipped Lauren's lower lip hungrily and she was rewarded with a soft moan.

" _Take me to bed_ ," Bo demanded, her fingers tugging a handful of blonde hair firmly.

A shadow came over the blondes eyes, she looked positively ravenous with sexual desire and Bo wondered if that was the same way she looked at Lauren before she fed. It sent a shiver down her spine. Lauren held her legs in place around her waist and carried her to the bedroom while Bo licked and sucked her neck, taking her time to leave several large marks on her lover's neck.

" _Mine_ ," Bo whispered adoringly into her neck as they entered the bedroom.

Lauren smiled as she laid her on the bed gently. " _Yours_ ," she told her Succubus, pure devotion in her golden eyes.

Lauren stood at the foot of the bed and slowly unbuttoned her wet shirt, taking her time. Bo watched her every move and Lauren loved the feeling of the brunette's eyes on her body. Bo sat back on the sheets and licked her lips with anticipation.

Lauren's fingers moved down to her waistband slowly, her thumbs sneaking under the material, just as she was about to undo the button, Bo sat up and stopped her. She removed the blonde's hands and slid her fingers under the waist band of her jeans, gripping the wet material in her hands as she tugged Lauren closer to the end of the bed so she was right between her legs. She kissed the exposed skin near the crook of her hip, right at the edge of her waistband. She looked up at the Elvin woman she loved, " _Mine_ ," she rasped and Lauren nodded, cupping Bo's face in her loving hands.

" _Yours_."

Bo undid her wet jeans slowly, sliding them down her slender legs until she could step out of them. Lauren put a hand on Bo's shoulder and kicked off her wet pants. She pushed Bo back onto the bed firmly and Bo stared up at her hungrily, loving it when Lauren was dominating with her, nothing turned her on more. Propping herself up on her elbows to watch as Lauren crawled up her body, straddling her she slowly undid Bo's pants. Without taking them off she slid her hand into Bo's pants and gently cupped her sex, doing nothing more than resting her hand there. Bo squirmed at the feeling of Lauren's fingers so near, right where she wanted to them to be but also so far away at the same time. Bo bit her lip and shut her eyes and Lauren simply watched her, loving the look on her love's face.

She opened Bo's center with two of her fingers, feeling how wet she already was for her. Bo took in a quick breath and Lauren bit down hard on her own lip, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the pleasure of feeling Bo's desire. She swirled the tip of a finger around her entrance, teasing her. She watched Bo's face pout adorably, scrunching her brow she squirmed helplessly, trying desperately to get Lauren to enter her but her lover was having too much fun to appease her yet.

Lauren pulled her hand out and sucked the finger into mouth. Bo watched her with hooded eyes, having had enough she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently between Lauren's perfect lips and yanked it out, pressing the hand against her center, knowing Lauren could feel the heat through her jeans. "I need you, _now_ ," Bo growled, her eyes flashing blue.

Lauren crawled up her body further, pressing Bo onto her back, she latched her mouth onto Bo's and pressed her knee between her legs. Bo whimpered into her mouth and her fingers plunged into Lauren's wet blonde hair, tugging her hair as her hips squirmed and twitched against the satisfying pressure. Bo kissed her hungrily, only releasing her lips slightly so she could hungrily feed.

Lauren gasped, feeling all the sensations that Bo was feeling, feeling her deep-seated need for the blonde, a bottomless hungry desire that needed to be quenched or Bo might go mad. She craved her like a human craved air, it wasn't a _want_ , it was a genuine _need_. She could feel the anticipation and the desire building in Bo so quickly already that she knew how little it would take to send her over the edge. Lauren shuddered, she'd never before felt so close to her lover as she did in that exact moment. Lauren wasn't just _near_ her, she was a _part_ of Bo and she already knew that Bo was a part of her.

Lauren's mind was overwhelmed with desire, as much as she had wanted to go slow, there was no going slow now. When Bo stopped feeding from her, Lauren growled, deep and throatily, pressing her lips to her neck to nip and suck greedily as her deft fingers made quick work of her lover's pants. She yanked them off and threw them across the room. Lauren reached under Bo's body with one hand, the other supporting her weight on the bed, she quickly undid the clasp of her bra and discarded it, her mouth landed where it needed it to be. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and Bo sucked in air, her fingers massaging Lauren's head and neck as she encouraged her to continue. She placed an arm on either side of Bo's body and moved her mouth back and forth between both her nipples, taking care to show them equal attention. Bo pressed her fingers into Lauren's shoulders and down her rock hard biceps. She'd always been muscular but this was different, this was Fae. She felt so strong that Bo shuddered, she suddenly felt weak and safe at the same time, eager to let the blonde have her way with her.

Lauren sat up only slightly to rip Bo's thong in half, not having enough time to take it all the way off, she discarded the material on the floor and ran her fingers down either side of her clit, teasing her. Bo moaned her name and her breath hitched.

Lauren rubbed her clit, slow at first, then her rhythms built. Lauren's left hand was gripping Bo's ass cheek firmly, her forehead braced on the pillow, her lips rubbing against the crook of Bo's neck as she panted with excitement, feeling her face flush with desire at the feeling of her lovers anticipation. Bo's fingers raked down her back, digging her nails into the flesh there, begging for her to give her what she really wanted. Lauren wanted to wait, wanted to let the tension build but she couldn't stand it herself. She plunged two fingers deep inside, hitting the spot she knew like the back of her own hand, Bo cried out, body arching off the bed, her fingers grabbed Lauren's wrist, begging her not to stop. Lauren knew Bo's body better than she knew her own, every inch of it was burned into her mind and would be for all eternity. She knew exactly where to kiss, where to touch… nobody knew this body like she did and nobody else ever would.

"Don't stop," Bo panted, grinding her center into the fingers of her lover.

" _Never_ , not for anything," Lauren rasped, quickening her motions, driving her fingers into that special spot over and over, she felt Bo's desire dripping down her fingers with pleasure.

Bo whimpered, almost crying, begging for her, begging for her to never stop and she never would. "Oh my god," Bo mumbled as the first wave of pleasure crashed over her, her body shivered, her legs twitched and she lifted her hips off the bed even more, inviting Lauren to continue, to hold her in that state of bliss for as long as her body could take it.

Lauren sat up and positioned her hips behind her hand, using her hips to thrust her fingers into her beautiful girlfriend. Bo pressed her head to the side, shutting her eyes as pleasure flooded her brain. She felt another orgasm instantly building inside her, "Oh," She exclaimed as it ripped through her suddenly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," She muttered, clenching her teeth and panting harder and harder as her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

When the second wave passed, Lauren brushed her free hand over Bo's hair, asking her girl gently to open her eyes. Bo did and Lauren gazed into her electric blue orbs, "Feed," she demanded of her girlfriend.

Bo whimpered, too distracted by the onslaught of orgasms to focus. She shut her eyes again, focusing on riding Lauren's fingers. Lauren gripped her chin with her free hand and Bo's eyes opened again, remaining hooded.

"Feed!" Lauren told her firmly, pressing a gentle kiss to Bo's lips, her hips continuing to undulate against her lovers. She pulled back from the kiss, her lips hovering over Bo's. The Succubus's eyes shot open as she felt another orgasm building inside her body. She opened her lips and fed greedily from the Elvin woman who had possession of her body, heart and soul.

"Oh! Lauren!" Bo cried out, her breaths coming in ecstatic pants. Her fingers reached up to hold onto Lauren's shoulders for dear life, her nails tearing into her flesh.

"Bo!" Lauren groaned as the pleasure flooded her brain, she was rocketed into an Earth shattering orgasm, her fingers plunged into the fabric on the bed, gripping the sheets in her hand. She let Bo feed from her for as long as she could stand it, as another orgasm swept over her before the previous one was even finished she broke the link of chi between them, burying her mouth in her lovers shoulder, she bit down hungrily, still driving her hips into Bo's.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bo muttered. "Ungh!" She screamed again, thighs clamping down on Lauren's wrist and hips.

"Oh my god," Bo sighed, covering Lauren's hand with her own hands, stilling her movements, her body physically unable to take anymore. Lauren removed her teeth from Bo's shoulder and groaned, panting hard.

Lauren flopped onto her back, needing to take a minute for her body to cool down and her breathing to normal out before she could even manage to speak let alone move.

"What – what the _fuck_ was that?" Bo asked, laughing. She raked a hand through her hair and took in more deep breaths, desperate for air. Her legs were still trembling and twitching from the aftershocks of so many orgasms. "Oh my _god_. I think you killed me."

Lauren chuckled and grinned, "Well I guess now you know what it's like to die with a smile on your face." She shut her eyes, floating on a cloud of euphoria.

Bo laughed a loud belly laugh, she poked her Doctor in the side gently, her finger slowing to trace gentle patterns on the taut skin of her stomach. "I've never had to _stop_ sex before in my life. Has anyone ever told you you're very good with your hands Doctor Lewis?"

Lauren shrugged without opening her eyes, "I might've heard it once or twice."

Bo swatted her arm, "And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the Succubus."

Lauren laughed, turning her head to gaze into the eyes of the woman she loved. Bo bit her lip, staring back adoringly, she reached her hand over and interlaced their fingers together as they laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and trying to cool their overheated bodies down.


	22. Forever and Eternity

Chapter Twenty –Two – Forever and Eternity

"I've never fed like that before, what the hell _was_ that?" Bo asked, they had finally cooled down and she was resting her head on Lauren's chest, the blondes arms were wrapped firmly around her, their legs tangled together.

Lauren shrugged, "Well, when I use my ability, like to heal, I basically can feel everything in the other person's body as if it's my own, so I think that when you feed from me, our abilities our amalgamating and it's basically opening a two way connection where you can feel everything I'm feeling and I can feel everything you're feeling – it was incredible, when you came it felt like I was having an orgasm… well, I _did_." Lauren bit her lip, the smile on her lips threatening to split her face in half. She remembered the sensation vividly and her eyes shut with pleasure, living in the moment again.

Bo lifted her head, resting her hand on Lauren's chest and her chin on her hand. "You know we're soulmates right?"

Lauren was a little shocked. "Of course I know that, but honestly I didn't think you believed in stuff like that."

"I didn't – not until I met you. Then it all made sense, why people say that. And after everything we've been through together and the obstacles we've overcome and the place that we're in now – I've never been more certain of anything else in my life. You're the only thing I never need to question."

Lauren got choked up again and she grazed her fingers over Bo's face, her thumb pressing gently into one of her dimples. Bo smiled and leaned up and kissed Lauren's chin dimple playfully. She chuckled and when Bo pulled back she ran her thumb over Bo's lower lip, a shiver of pleasure ran through both of them at the contact.

"I've never felt so excited for the future before. I can't wait to spend a thousand years with you in my arms."

"Oh, now it's a thousand huh? I thought it was only a couple hundred," Bo smirked at her, that same smile that Lauren would do anything to see and couldn't wait to see every day for the rest of her life. The twinkle in Bo's eye was back and she knew as long as she was by Bo's side, it would never leave again.

"We'll see, as long as you're good," Lauren told her somberly. Bo chuckled.

"Nobody can make me smile like you can – not even Kenzi and that's really saying something."

"Wow, I'm honored. If I can make you smile more than that goofball I must be pretty special to you," Lauren smiled, her nose twitching with laughter.

"Yeah, you're all right, _we'll see_ , as long as you're _good_."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed, flipping them over she pinned Bo to the bed, holding her hands behind her head on the bed. "Wow, Doctor Lewis, ready for round two already? I'm amazed."

"Well what can I say, not being human has really improved my stamina."

The gazed adoringly into each other's eyes for countless moments that seemed like eternities.

Bo's voice broke the enchanted quiet between them, "Tell me the story of how this happened," Bo's voice was raspy and almost made Lauren's toes curl, as much as she wanted to jump her bones again, she knew they still had much to discuss.

Lauren knew exactly what she meant by ' _this'_ but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus without a kiss at the very least, she pressed their lips together in a feather soft kiss, Bo opened her mouth greedily. She loved the feeling of Lauren ravaging her lips but she equally loved these adoringly soft kisses, she could feel the energy passing between their touching skin, the love between them flowing effortlessly into each other's bones. Lauren broke the kiss and planted another feather soft kiss to the tip of Bo's nose before she curled up beside her, resting her head in the crook of Bo's neck while she draped her leg over Bo's thighs.

"Well, it all started with a little man in a tree in the forest."

Bo giggled and swatted her arm, "I didn't say _make up_ a story, I said _tell me_ the story."

Lauren giggled as well, tracing patterns on Bo's bare stomach with her finger. "I _am!_ Now are you going to listen or are you going to argue?" Lauren asked, looking up at her and pretending to be frustrated. Bo mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key, "Don't lock those lips sweetie, I need them, now back to the story. Okay so there were dragons everywhere-" Bo swatted her again and she giggled ever louder, snuggling into her lovers side.

"You're such a dork."

"I know but you love it."

"I really do."

"Okay, now _seriously_ , here goes. Trick asked me to go to one of his oldest friends, a Woodland Elf who had been cursed by a Korrigan – see Korrigan's originated in Breton and they curse men who deny their advances which is always fat-"

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"Babbling."

"Oh right sorry, you know what a Korrigan is, okay so Trick asked me to do my best to cure him since he couldn't imagine losing such an old friend that he'd been through so much with, he even had blood samples all ready to go."

"That's why you guys have been so close and cuddly lately."

"Well I wouldn't say we've been 'cuddly' but yes, we've definitely become very close since this happened."

"I thought it was adorable for the record, I've never seen him look at someone the way I noticed him looking at you lately."

"I have."

"When?"

"When he looks at you of course."

Bo smiled and pulled Lauren tighter to her side. "Okay, go on, so you made your miracle cure."

"I wouldn't call it that, I tried my best and I wasn't even sure if it would work, I was really nervous actually. So I went to his hollow and he looked like he was already dead when I first walked in. He's absolutely adorable Bo, you'd love him. He has jet black curly hair and these stunning emerald eyes and his face is so youthful, he only looks to be in his twenties, but when he talks – he reminds me exactly of Trick. He's warm and wise and even a little mischievous. He was so trusting with me, even when I told him I wasn't sure it would work, he said he trusted Trick and therefore trusted me. So I injected him and he started seizing-" Lauren broke off, trying not to get wrapped up in the bad memories. Bo squeezed her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly, reassuring her she was there with her.

"I – I was really scared actually, I stayed there for days – but I learned later that it was only twenty-four hours, it just felt like days because Tue was affecting me with his ability to warp time in his unconscious state. He never moved for days, all I knew was that he was still alive, I didn't know if he was in a coma or had brain damage or anything – I couldn't leave the hollow because I couldn't carry him out of the forest and I didn't want to leave him there in case anything happened to him while I was gone and his condition worsened. I tried calling for help but I had no reception in the forest and my phone died before the first day was over. I stayed and gave him IV bags, thinking someone would come looking for us soon. He had a well-stocked kitchen but I tried to ration food, I was use to that kind of thing from living in the Congo, sometimes the food drops would be weeks late so we had to conserve our resources. Anyway, I slept on the table one night and in a chair the rest of the nights – I applied fresh cold compresses to him every hour. It was hard to count time in the hollow because the forest was so dense we only got sun for a few hours a day. On the third day, I was baking bread and taking a nap and he woke me up, I was so thrilled to see him with his eyes open Bo I can't even tell you how happy I felt. Even though he'd been unconscious for ninety percent of the time that I'd known him, somehow I'd grown to love him in that time. I know it sounds ludicrous, it even sounds that way to me but I felt a bond with him that I just can't explain."

Bo laced her fingers with the hand that Lauren had on her stomach, squeezing gently, "It's like the bond that we have, that we had when we first met when we'd only been in a room together for 5 minutes."

"Exactly – except in a strictly plutonic sense of course," Lauren laughed and Bo smiled.

"He woke up and he was so grateful that he said he had to gift me with my deepest desire, I refused at first saying I hadn't done it expecting anything and then it started to get weird. He told me these things that he knew about me that he couldn't have known, I suddenly got a little uneasy and suspicious but he said that a mystic named Hella had come to visit him as soon as he got sick and she told him that I would save his life and she told him what my deepest desire was, knowing that he would be bound by Elvish tradition to grant my deepest wish."

Bo was stunned, "I _know_ her."

"He mentioned that actually, he said that she was very grateful to you for keeping it a secret that she was unaligned."

"Wow, you're blowing my mind a bit here I'm not going to lie."

Lauren laughed. "Anyway, you know me, I hummed and hawed for a bit before finally agreeing and – the rest is history really. But when I left that hollow, I knew I'd made not only a friend but a new member of my weird little family. Bo – I felt so different instantly, yet still the same. I felt so strong, so calm, so at peace – just the way I feel when I'm with you." Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hand, her eyes welling with happy tears, she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit it gently.

"Tue said my abilities would come intuitively but I only had time to practice slowing time down when Kenzi hurt herself, she was my first Guinee pig, I thought I would pass out from nerves. And I still hadn't had any training time with Tue when my Test happened, I was sick beforehand with worry – all I wanted was to see you."

"I tried to get to you babe I swear, I came to your house looking for you in the morning but you were already gone, that's why I was late."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Lauren smiled, rubbing her thumb on the inside of Bo's palm, their fingers still laced together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll never get sick of hearing that."

"Good cause I'll never get sick of saying it and I know I haven't given you a real thank you for saving Kenzi's life, I know without you she'd be dead right now."

"Don't thank me for that, I love Kenzi more than anyone – except you of course. Life wouldn't be the same without her, I'd do anything for her. Anyways, when I left Tue's, I felt this powerful connection with the forest, it was utterly magical, everything sounded different, felt different. Except for you, I'd never felt that at peace in my entire life. I felt like it was exactly where I belonged. I've noticed since then that a couple times a month – once a week is better – I have to return to the forest, I don't even plan it or know why, it just overtakes my body, it's like stress builds up inside me and the only way to relieve it is to go there, when I leave I feel renewed, reborn… anyway, that's when I ran into Dyson an-"

"Wait, you ran into Dyson?" Bo asked, her muscles tensing involuntarily.

"Yeah, when I left Tue's place and I was hiking back through the forest."

"So that's when he found out," Bo clenched her jaw and tried not to let the anger cloud her mind.

"He knew?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so… Bo, I don't want anyone to know about Tue because I don't know what the rules are about turning a human Fae but I'm sure they're not good and I don't want him to get in trouble because I really love him-"

"Baby it's okay, you don't have to worry I won't tell anyone, not even Kenzi. You have my word – under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"I want to meet him."

Lauren lifted her head and stared into Bo's eyes, beaming. "I want you to meet him too and I'm sure he'd like that very much."

Bo stroked Lauren's face, "You're the most incredible creature I've ever known."

Lauren blushed, reveling under her touch. "You're the most incredible creature _I've_ ever known, you're the one who made my freedom a possibility in my mind, when I was human and as Fae." She gazed into Bo's beautiful chocolate eyes and her fingers ghosted over the skin of her arm, Bo shuddered under her touch.

Lauren bit back a smile and asked, "You know I'm yours right?" Bo pressed their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss, just loving the feeling of her lips against Lauren's.

"And you know I'm yours too, right? I always have been, I need you to know that I want to be with you and only you forever, no person could ever hold a candle to the goddess in my arms right now," Bo pressed Lauren's palm to her heart, wanting her love to feel just how strongly she meant those words, she needed her to feel it, she needed her to know it in her bones. Bo sent a pulse of energy through Lauren's hand and she felt the blonde shudder in her arms.

Lauren nuzzled their noses together and kissed Bo softly, pulling back to rest their foreheads together, "Forever and eternity," She said, holding out her pinky. Bo smiled at her adorable dorkiness and wrapped her own pinky around the digit.

"Forever and eternity my love… You know I'd move heaven and Earth just to be with you right?"

Lauren blinked back the tears at the love she could feel between them. "Well you don't have to," She stroked Bo's face adoringly, "Cause I'm right here and I always will be, right by your side."

"The one with eyes both brown and blue, a healer always by her side."

Lauren scrunched her face up adorably, the crinkle in her nose making Bo smile. "What's that?" Lauren asked, curiously, smiling.

"It's something the mystic told me when I met her."

Lauren grinned, "Sounds like I better meet this mystic."

Bo wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, "It _sounds_ like you think you're ever leaving this bed, cause you're not," She gripped Lauren hard and the blonde let her body sink into her lovers, shivering at the feeling of their skin pressing together.

"I love you Ysabeau Dennis."

"I love you Lauren Lewis, forever and eternity."

"Forever and eternity."


	23. Home

Chapter Twenty-Three – Home

They fell asleep in a tangle of body parts after their second sexcapade last night. To call it mind blowing and Earth shattering would be to do it an injustice. The second time had been soft, gentle, there had been so much reverence and adoration, they took the time to explore each other's bodies, remembering every line, every dip, every inch of skin. If anything, combining their powers seemed to become more effortless, when the night had ended Bo knew she'd never felt so 'stuffed' in her life, she was completely and utterly satiated from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes, her entire body tingled and floated on a cloud of euphoria until they'd drifted into a serene sleep in each other's arms, never moving or detangling until the sound of someone downstairs woke them from their slumber.

Bo tried to move out of Lauren's arms and the Elvin girl tightened her grip until it was ironclad. "Baby, there's somebody downstairs," Bow whispered.

"So? What happened to my intercom?" Lauren mumbled into her pillow. Bo shook her head and laughed.

"I didn't exactly get around to it yet."

"Mmk." Lauren was quickly drifting back to sleep but Bo still couldn't move.

"Babe, I have to go downstairs and make sure it's not an intruder."

"Fuck it, let them come," Lauren mumbled, her words more pillow than English.

Bo laughed and shook her head. "Oh so you're just a badass now huh?"

Lauren shrugged, pressing her face into Bo's side, trying to hide her eyes from the morning light. "Kinda."

The brunette laughed again and bit her lip, raking a hand through her hair she did something she'd never done before and she ignored the possibility of an intruder, sliding back down to wrap her arms around her lover, their faces a breath apart on the bed as they laid on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. She brushed a lock of hair behind Lauren's ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"See, that's better right?" Lauren mumbled softly, quickly falling back asleep.

Bo smirked, "Yeah baby, that's much better." She sighed and shut her eyes, trying to rejoin her lover in the last vestiges of much needed sleep.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled loudly, standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm up!" Bo shouted and sat up.

"Ugh, _noooo,_ " Lauren whined, grabbing Bo's waist and pressing her face into her hip. Bo giggled and stroked her hair.

"Bo! I could've been an intruder, what the hell? Since when do you not greet me with a katana in the kitchen?" Kenzi asked accusatorily, her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Badass over here said to 'let them come', clearly she was going to whammy them if anyone tried to break into our bedroom."

"What about _my_ room?" Kenzi whined.

"What about it?" Lauren mumbled into sheets.

Kenzi's demeanor changed from jokingly indignant to childishly giddy in a second. "Doctor Hotpants you better wake up cause I'm about to jump on your bed."

"Don't you fucking da-"

Kenzi jumped up and down as hard as she could, shaking the entire bed.

"Kenzi!" Lauren shouted, finally lifting her head from the bed to glare at the younger girl, her hair still sticking up on one side.

"Wow Doctor, put those babies away! I'm strictly-dickly over here."

Bo snorted and Lauren rolled her eyes, covering up with the sheet. "Well what do you expect when you barge into a Succubus' room first thing in the morning?"

"Well with the Succubus who has had a frozen cooter for the past few months, not much except maybe some hardcore reading going on. Bo's been loving her a good book lately."

Lauren couldn't help but smile, pressing a kiss to her lover's cheek. Bo smiled too and they gazed at each other for a moment.

"Oh god," Kenzi said.

"What?" Bo asked, leaning back on one of her hands to watch her favorite girls.

"I just realized I'm going to have to go through another six months of 'the honey moon' phase all over again."

"Oh you're one to talk, you and Hale have been in two years of the honey moon phase and you weren't even boning for eighteen of those months."

"Ew Bo, please god don't say boning again, _ever_."

"Agreed," Lauren said.

Bo smiled and shook her head.

"Can I just say that, as grossed out as I am at the fact that I'm going to have to live with you two smooching and eye-sexing each other every five seconds – nobody is happier that you too dumbies have finally gotten back together than me. Actually yesterday the gang all met at The Dal to discuss that we wanted you back in the group, despite what Bo wanted- so that has to prove how much we love you Lo."

"You mean before you almost died?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, then," Kenzi shrugged nonchalantly.

Bo shook her head.

"Can I also just say, that Lauren, _how badass were you yesterday?!_ I'm serious, you have serious skills girl, I didn't know you had it in you to kick such major ass like that. I've never been more attracted to you than I was yesterday, I swear to god, if Bo didn't get you in her bed last night- who knows what could've happened, I'm just saying," Kenzi held her hands up in surrender and Bo shot daggers at her.

"Hey! Watch it. But speaking of which, I meant to tell you yesterday but we were kind of uh – _busy_. I basically second everything that Kenzi just said. I've always known how strong you were but I wasn't sure if you knew it yourself and you were so incredible yesterday," Bo bit her lip, hers eyes ravaging Lauren hungrily. "You've never been sexier to me, honestly."

"Whoa guys, still in the room over here!"

Lauren laughed and shook her head, "Well I just want you to know Kenzi, that when I slit that Troll's throat, I did it for you."

Kenzi clutched her hands to her heart, "Oh my god, Lo Lo, that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me in my entire life, I'm not kidding."

The three of them laughed.

"Okay who wants breakfast!" Kenzi asked.

"Are you making it?"

"No, I thought we'd go out."

"So are you paying then?" Lauren asked, knowingly.

"No, I thought Bo would pay," She gave Bo her most adorable angelic face and Bo picked up a pillow off the bed and threw it at Kenzi.

"Get out! You brat."

"Oh I get it, you guys want a little _alone_ time before breakfast," Kenzi made obscene gestures with her hands as she walked backwards out of the room.

"You have to be the oldest dependent on the planet!" Bo yelled after her.

"Well get used to it Succubus cause you're going to outlive me so I ain't going nowhere or paying for shit."

Bo stuck her tongue in her cheek, trying to hold back a smile as she shook her head. "I can't wait for Hale to take you!"

"You wouldn't survive without me! Who would snake the drain?! I lived on the _streets_ woman, I aint afraid of no hair monster – unless it's an actual monster of hai-"

"Kenzi!"

"Yeah?"

" _Go_!"

"Okay, okay! Going, jeez. Keep it in your pants Succubutt."

Bo shook her head and flopped down on the bed.

She looked over at Lauren who was biting her lip and smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, I just missed this _so_ much – I can't even tell you."

Bo smiled and sat up, laying her arm on Lauren's chest and looking down at her. "Well, that makes one of us sweetheart."

Lauren laughed and leaned up to capture Bo's lips in her own. They kissed good morning like they might never see each other again, Lauren was the one to ramp things up much to Bo's surprise and pleasure. She deepened their kiss, quickening the pace, sucking and tugging on the brunettes lips with her mouth until Bo moaned into her lips.

Lauren pushed Bo onto her back and swung her leg over her in one smooth motion, straddling her before Bo could even tell which way was up. Lauren crashed their lips back together, pinning Bo's arms over her head, she pressed her body against the length of the Succubus and Bo moaned louder, wriggling with pleasure at the contact.

Lauren moved her head to Bo's neck without releasing her hands, gently nipping the marks she'd made the night before.

Bo's voice hitched, " _Lauren_ ," she whispered and sighed contently.

Lauren ran the tip of her tongue from Bo's collarbone to the bottom of her jaw. Bo squirmed further. "You better stop real soon or we're going to have to go a lot further than kissing."

Lauren looked at her mischievously, watching as Bo's dark eyes glowed faintly blue, not the full vivid color they normally were during sex, but not their normal dark color either.

"I was thinking we could do breakfast in bed," Lauren said suggestively, her voice still husky with sleep.

Bo smiled, lifting her head as far up as it would go with her arms pinned above her head and tried to capture the blondes lips in her own, Lauren teased her, bringing her mouth close and pulling back at the last second, Bo struggled and finally captured Lauen's lower lip between her teeth, she nipped with just the right amount of pressure, when she released it Lauren continued to taunt her lips. Bo moved her head lower, kissing Lauren's chin and a hot trail down her neck.

Lauren groaned and nuzzled into the kisses, Bo nipped one of the marks on her neck, biting her harder than Lauren had bitten her moments before, she sucked a sharp breath in through her teeth, right on the border of pleasure and pain.

Lauren let her lips hover over Bo's, a breath away. "Tell me what you want," She rasped.

"I want _you_ ," Bo answered earnestly.

Lauren smiled, placing a feather light, chaste kiss to Bo's lips and before Bo knew what happened, Lauren pulled back again, teasing her.

"But _what_ do you want from me?"

Bo squirmed, trying to free a hand so she could flip the blonde over and take what she wanted but Lauren was too strong for her.

"I want- I want you to _feed_ me," Bo's eyes flashed bright blue, her voice low and husky.

Lauren smirked, her eyes as predatory as they had looked last night. They were filled with lust and she finally gave Bo exactly what she wanted, she kissed her Succubus until she was breathless. Bo moaned with pleasure into her lips, "Fuck baby, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you Ysabeau," Lauren said, parting her lips so her lover could feed.

Bo sipped her chi and the warming sensation of love, adoration and bliss swarmed their brains. Both girls moaned in ecstasy. Lauren released Bo's hands, holding her face in her hands as she kissed her while Bo continued to feed, something she'd never done before. Bo moaned louder, almost feeling like she was going to come from the euphoric pleasure that was crashing over her body in waves. She shuddered, her arms moving to Lauren's sides to squeeze her taut abdomen needily, begging her not to stop.

"Guys stop _fucking_ , I'm _hungry_!" Kenzi shouted up the stairs.

They both giggled quietly into each other's mouths, the chi cutting off as they lost their concentration. Lauren sighed and sat back for a second, laughing. Bo stroked the thighs that were straddling her loving, tracing her fingers up and down the length of them.

"Did I mention I love you?"

Lauren gave her a crooked smile, scrunching her nose. "You might've mentioned it." She leaned down and kissed Bo softly on the lips, gentle and sweet, not desperate and hungry this time. They both sighed heavily, hating the fact that they had to get out of bed but knowing that Kenzi wouldn't give up.

"By the way I think you just made my _soul_ have an orgasm. I can't be certain but – something pretty great was going on just then."

Lauren laughed hard and nodded, "I felt it too… we definitely need to 'experiment' more."

"Yes Doctor, I concur, lots more experiments are definitely necessary, you know, for _science_."

"Exactly," Lauren agreed and smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"Okay, you first," Bo pouted, pushing Lauren's leg pathetically.

"No, _you_ first," Lauren whined, scrunching her brow together adorably and sticking her lip out.

"Okay on three."


	24. Family

Chapter Twenty-Four - Family

"Do you want to drive babe?" Bo asked Lauren as they left the Clubhouse. She linked their elbows together and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as they waited for Kenzi to check the mailbox.

"Uhm, about that… my SUV kind of lost an argument with a dumpster last night on my way here."

Bo lifted her head and cupped her lovers face in her hands as Kenzi walked up to the pair, "Oh my god, baby are you alright. Is that why you were all wet?"

"Gross guys, standing right here. God damn it it's like I'm invisible sometimes I swear."

"Not that kind of _wet_ Kenz, God get your mind out of the gutter."

"What? Where you guys are concerned you can't blame a girl for assuming that you're always talking about sex."

Lauren nodded and shrugged, agreeing.

"No, Lauren just said she wrecked her SUV last night."

"Oh my god girl, that was _you_. _Damn_ Doctor Hotpants! Did you like speed up when you saw that dumpster or what? How do you hit a dumpster by the way, it's not lit it jumped out at you," Kenzi was laughing so hard it was hard to get the words out.

Lauren shot daggers at the girl through her eyes.

"Oh shut up Kenzi, we've taken you driving _once_ before, now if you don't want me to tell Lauren _that_ story, I suggest you shut it." Bo told her best friend. The girls started to walk to The Dal without discussing Bo's car, knowing walking was always the safer option.

Lauren snaked her arm around Bo's waist and held her tight to her side. "Oh, tell me tell me tell me!"

"Bo, I swear, I will curse you worse than I did with _you know who_ ," Kenzi gave Bo her best 'crazy eyes'.

"Who?" Lauren asked.

"She means Baba Yega-"

"Bo! You _can't_ say her _name!"_

Lauren laughed at the pair "So tell me about Kenzi's day driving."

"Let's just say I have multiple dents on my poor little Camaro that I now call Kenzi. And there might possibly be a cat running around the neighborhood with half of a tail."

"Bo! You promised we'd take that to our _graves_!" Kenzi folded her arms and pouted. "At least he _lived_."

"Oh relax, it's just Lauren."

Lauren smirked as they rounded the corner and saw The Dal, her SUV was still parked on the curb, she realized she'd left her emergency lights flashing and the driver's side door was still wide open.

"Shit babe!" Bo exclaimed as she cupped Lauren's face in her hand, running her thumb over her forehead. "Are you sure you're all right? Should we get you checked for a concussion?"

"I'll live. But I'm afraid my car won't… at least it stopped steaming. I'll call a tow truck from inside the bar."

"Baby, I can't believe you were in such a hurry to get to me that you crashed your car, you _never_ speed."

"I know, it was kind of a blast, we should go ride go-carts or something one day, I think I have the need, Bo-"

"The need for _speed_ baby! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, man Elvin Lauren is _fun!_ That's literally the greatest idea you've ever had."

"Oh yeah, that's a _great_ idea, my two little delinquents with a habit for running things over want to get in suped-up lawnmowers and race each other," Bo rolled her eyes, she held the door to The Dal open as Lauren walked around and shut her car door, not that it made much of a difference at this point.

"Oh come on _Mom_ , live a little."

"Yeah Bo come on, all the kids are doing it."

Kenzi sucked in a breath through her teeth, "Damn Hotpants, you were _so_ close to being cool just now."

Bo smirked, dropping an adoring kiss to Lauren's cheek.

"I know. Then I had to go and try to say words again."

"Yeah, you know how you are with saying words, you should've stopped while you were ahead."

"I sensed that right as it was happening."

"Well at least you recognize the problem," Kenzi said thoughtfully as the girls got a table.

Lauren laughed, feeling so filled with joy to be with her girls again. There weren't very many people in the bar this early, just a few party-goers from last night who needed a good breakfast to cure their hangovers.

Trick came around to take their orders and noticed Bo's hand covering Lauren's on the table. Lauren looked up and saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "Oh my god, Trick, is everything okay?" Lauren asked, filled with concern.

The strong man looked at his feet and sniffed, wiping his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. "Fine, just had something in my eye."

Bo looked up at her Grandfather and smirked. "Go on and say it," she egged him on, seeing the unsaid words written all over his face.

He almost tackled Lauren off her chair as he dove into her chest, hugging her hard. "Jeez," she exclaimed with a laugh as she hugged him back.

"Sheesh Gramps are you still drunk?" Kenzi asked sarcastically.

"I'm just so glad you girls finally sorted everything out. You two were meant to be together," Trick laughed as he released Lauren from his death grip hug. He thoughtfully patted their hands as they rested on the table. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and Bo replaced her hand her other hand and wrapped her left arm around Lauren's shoulders possessively, nuzzling her face into the blonde's hair for a second to plant a kiss to her neck. Lauren tried not to shiver too noticeably as her chest flooded with warmth, making her dizzy.

" _Now_ ," Trick cleared his throat, returning to the strong, manly person they all knew. "What can I get you girls? It's on the house."

" _Damn_ Trick, complimentary food?! Bo, Lauren, can you promise me that you'll breakup and get back together _every_ day – it would really end up saving you a lot in the long run Bo, if you think about it," Kenzi reasoned.

Lauren shook her head, "Sorry Kenzi, never going to happen. This is it, forever."

"Thanks a lot guys, jeez I mean I just ask this _one_ simple thing – but can you do it? _No_ , you're so selfish! I mean we're talking about _free food._ "

Bo shook her head and they all ordered, Trick went to hide behind the bar before he cried any more happy tears.

As they were sipping their coffee's Hale arrived and Kenzi turned to greet him.

"Hey bab-ow what the hell!" Kenzi shouted, grabbing her neck. She turned back to the table to see Bo smiling at her, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You did _not_ just do what I think you did."

Bo lifted the straw up from where she had it hidden under the table. "That's what you get _sucka_!" Bo laughed and Lauren couldn't help but joining her, shaking her head at her two favorite girls.

"Seriously, do I even want to know?" Hale asked as she kissed Kenzi on the forehead and sat down beside her.

"All you need to know is that I was giving Kenzi a taste of her own medicine. Maybe now you'll think twice before spit-wadding someone."

"I will _get_ you for this Bo Dennis, I know where you _sleep_. I mean – come on, I have your _spit_ on me, _gross._ " Kenzi wiped her neck with her hand and shuddered and the group laughed at her.

Tamsin walked into the bar and the group waved her over. "There's my Tam-Tam, come sit baby girl!" Kenzi patted the chair beside her.

Tamsin noticed Bo and Lauren sitting closely, Bo's arm still wrapped around her love, playing absently with Lauren's hair, looking utterly relaxed and content. Lauren smiled at Tamsin warmly, lounging back in her chair, her fingers running small, almost imperceptible tracks up and down Bo's thigh under the table lovingly.

"You two look cozy," Tamsin commented as she sat down in the chair beside Kenzi at the end of the table.

Lauren smirked like she had a secret and Bo winked at Tamsin. "Well Lo, I just wanted to say you killed it at The Test – I'm rarely impressed by anything and I was thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you Tamsin, that means a lot coming from a badass Valkyrie."

"So is it official? Are you two back to being BoLo?" Tamsin asked, sounding so much like Kenzi it was scary.

Bo laughed, "Yeah, we're good. No more breakups, just _this_ ," she lifted their interlaced hands with pride.

"Good, it's about time you guys realized what the rest of us already knew. And I heard you saved Kenzi's dumb ass from dying too recently, you're on fire Doctor Hotpants."

"Okay, Tamsin, I think you're spending too much time with Kenzi," Bo said, thoroughly concerned.

Tamsin and Kenzi shared a wink and a smile while they high-fived, "Never," Tamsin said.

"So when are we all going to party?" Kenzi asked, suddenly serious as she sipped her coffee.

" _Ooh_ , yeah! I just want to dance!" Tamsin exclaimed. Lauren and Bo burst out laughing at her child-like excitement, 'new' Tamsin was definitely more fun than scarily serious Tamsin.

"Why don't we go tonight?" Hale asked.

" _Not tonight_ ," Bo and Lauren said in unison and everyone laughed.

"Clearly the girls need more ' _alone_ ' time," Kenzi winked, making the same obscene gestures that she had been earlier that morning.

"Hey, we came to breakfast," Lauren shrugged, not caring what the group thought of her and Bo staying in bed for the next twenty-four hours. What did they think a Succubus and her reunited lover got up to anyway? Taking long walks and knitting? Not exactly.

Hale laughed, "I like this new side of you Doctor Lewis," he gave her a warm smile and she realized how at home she felt so effortlessly with all of them.

"Trust me, she's always been this goofy, she just thought it was a secret before," Bo told them, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of Lauren's neck. The blondes eyes closed blissfully and she smiled.

"Ugh, you guys are so cute I want to _throw up_ ," Kenzi rolled her eyes and Hale kissed her on her temple.

"Hey, we're that cute too," Hale pouted and Kenzi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know babe, but when _we're_ that cute it doesn't make me want to throw up my coffee."

Bo snorted and rolled her eyes.

Dyson entered The Dal and Kenzi spotted him right away, "D-man, over here!" Kenzi waved the wolf over and he looked uncomfortably at the table. His eyes met Bo's and she nodded that it was fine. He joined them at the opposite end of the table from Tamsin, sitting next to Lauren and Hale.

"Hi guys, I heard that your Test was a roaring success Lauren, everyone is talking about it. That really took courage for you not to align, I admire you for that," He told the blonde honestly.

"We're going dancing tomorrow night wolf-man, you want to come?" Kenzi asked.

"Uh, sure I guess. I'll have to see what I have going on," He said, his eyes glanced to Bo nervously.

"Oh please, what could you possibly have going on when everyone you know is going clubbing."

"You don't know everything I do," He smirked at Kenzi who rolled her eyes.

"Please, unless it's ripping your clothes off and running around the forest in the middle of the night, I know for a fact you have nothing going on."

"We'll see."

They all ate breakfast together, the rest of the morning continuing on much the same, teasing, joking and laughing. There may have been a small food fight that Trick quickly squashed. Bo had felt that missing dynamic in the group without Lauren there, it was so glaringly obvious, but now everything felt complete, whole, it felt like home again.


	25. Us (NC-17)

Rhianna – S&M

Wale – Bad

Twenty-Five – Us

Kenzi had made herself scarce again, not wanting to be home for the 'Succubus-Sexcathalon'. Lauren made them tea in the kitchen dressed in her birthday suit. It made her body tingle with anticipation knowing that her love was waiting for her upstairs naked except for a thin silk sheet. She shuddered, trying not to spill as she poured the hot water into the mugs.

She tiptoed back upstairs, Bo was lying on her side, her head propped up with her hand, the sheet had ' _somehow_ ' slid down and was exposing her perfect breasts. Lauren bit her lip as she entered the room. " _Hot_ , were you?" Lauren asked, referring to the sheet.

"Not yet but I could be," Bo purred, running her finger from her collarbone to the top of her breast suggestively. Lauren laughed and shook her head, she'd walked right into that one.

"Oh, you mean because of the tea," Lauren pretended to feign ignorance as she handed the tea to her lover. Bo set it on the bedside table, clearly having no interest in tea at this moment.

"Nope, I mean because of this sexy Elvin goddess that just walked into my room dressed in nothing but a smile."

Lauren ducked her head and bit down on her lip. She didn't think she'd ever get sick of their sexy repartee. She crawled into bed beside Bo, lying on her side to face her, her fingers made hot trails up and down her arm as she gazed at her lovingly.

Yesterday had been a hello, a remembering but the tension in the room tonight was something different. Both women were giddy with anticipation. Tonight was the first night of the rest of their lives-they finally really understood what their powers now meant for them and for their relationship. Things weren't the same and they never would be.

"Did you ever think when we were together before, when I was human, that things could get better than they already were?" Lauren asked her seriously.

"Honestly, no. I already knew in my heart that you were my soulmate, I already thought what we had was as close to heaven on Earth that there could possibly be – but now, I don't know it's _different_. I never thought I could love you any more, that it could be any better when we made love but _fuck_ -" Bo broke off, speechless for the first time about sex.

Lauren laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. I've always felt so connected to you that I could always tell what you were really thinking from one moment to the next but this is different – not only do I _know_ what you're feeling, I _feel_ it too. Even when we're not feeding, I can still feel everything you're feeling. It's like I have this connection to you now, it's something so… ethereal."

"I know, it's like your chi is _a part_ of me, like it _belongs_ in my body. I've never felt so satisfied feeding in my life, I didn't think it was even possible. I think it has something to do with your healing ability, I feel so energized when we feed, it's like an electric pulse right through me."

Lauren felt her hunger growing, her hand drifted up to Bo's head and laced into her hair behind her ear. She squeezed lovingly "I feel it too baby."

Bo's eyes fluttered closed, a peaceful smile on her face.

"So are you going to just make me beg for it?" Bo whispered, her eyes still closed, a smirk on her beautiful face.

Lauren bit her lip. " _Maybe_ , I like it when you beg."

The brunette opened her eyes, a tint of blue already in her eyes.

Bo pushed Lauren onto her back and straddled her, her hand loving brushed blonde hair out of her lovers face, her fingers grazed the side of her Elf's face slowly, basking in the feeling of their skin touching. Lauren shivered, she grabbed Bo's hands and laced their fingers together and her girlfriend leaned over her, kissing her softly.

Bo nipped at her neck, her fingers grazing down Lauren's chest. The blonde squirmed under the touch, Bo's fingers trailed deeper over her abdomen, sliding into her bellybutton. "Kiss me," Lauren demanded, wanting to feel Bo feed from her. Bo's eyes flashed electric blue and she pinned Lauren to the bed, her hands on either side of her toned abdomen.

The Succubus kissed her Elvin love with an intensity that made the blonde moan and squirm. She opened her mouth and her tongue swam in her lover's mouth. Lauren's hands travelled to Bo's back, digging her fingers into her back, she dug in deep, breaking the skin. Bo pulled back and fed from her hungrily, "Ahhh," Lauren cried, she pulled her legs out from under Bo and wrapped them around her waist, squeezing her tightly between her thighs.

Bo dragged her nails down Lauren's chest, over her breasts and nipples and down her abs. Lauren's eyes rolled back as she let Bo continue to feed, she could feel every heartbeat, every tremor of pleasure rippling through her lover and it made her wet with desire.

Suddenly driven mad by her hunger, she broke the link of chi between them, leaned up and grabbed Bo, pushing her backwards on the bed, she grabbed the thigh to her left and lifted it across her chest, lacing her legs with Bo's. Bo cursed under her breath as she knew what Lauren was about to do, her eyes fell shut in anticipation, her face flushing, heart racing. Lauren leaned back, gripping Bo's thigh to control her lover's movements, she pressed their centers together and Bo cried out, her hands reaching out to desperately grip fistfuls of sheets.

Bo growled through clenched teeth, her eyes glowing with azure heat. " _Fuck_ me baby," she demanded in a low voice, one she used only for Lauren's ears. Her head lolled back in ecstasy. Lauren rubbed their heated centers together, her hips undulating against her lovers. She could feel Bo's wet desire mixing with her own and her blood pumped in her veins like she might explode with pleasure. The feeling of their clits pressing together sent ripples of orgasm into Bo's body before she even knew it was happening. "Oh god," she moaned, her legs clenching Lauren's thigh. Bo reached for more fistfuls of sheets, as she ground herself harder into her lover, needing more, begging for more.

Lauren panted, her brain exploding with bliss. " _Bo_ ," she whispered, her breath hitching as another wave of orgasm overtook them both. They rode out wave after wave of paralyzing orgasm until their twitching bodies could take no more.

Lauren climbed on top of her lover and kissed her fiercely, growling hungrily into her mouth, their bodies were glistening in sweat and radiating heat. Lauren plunged her fingers into Bo's damp hair and tugged, demanding more. Bo relinquished a deep kiss, squirming as her body begged for more, though she was already spent. "Feed," Lauren told her, as if she could hear her thoughts. Without question Bo did, sipping the Elf's energy until she was satiated. Lauren pressed her knee against Bo's dripping center and the brunette quivered and whimpered, her hips acting without her consent as they rode the blonde's thrusts to another apex of pleasure.

Bo's hands desperately groped at fistfuls of sheet, she broke their link of chi and Lauren's mouth quickly went to work on her neck, biting and sucking as she trust her hips against her love. Bo whimpered desperately over and over, her nails clawing at the blondes back almost as if she wanted her to stop but Lauren knew the difference, she knew what she needed, she reached down and thrust her fingers into her welcoming pussy, they slid in so easily that Lauren's own center throbbed, knowing how badly the Succubus needed her touch. Bo screamed her name at the top of her lungs, digging her fingers into her back without abandon, drawing blood. " _Yes_ ," she screamed. " _Don't_ fucking stop," she rode her fingers hard, " _More_!" She demanded through her clenched jaw and Lauren gave it to her, driving harder, her hips punishing the desperate Succubus under her. " _Ungh_ ," She moaned as another countless Earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body, she clenched her thighs hard on Lauren's wrist, demanding that she not stop.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Bo muttered over and over, her breath hitching, knowing the next orgasm would be soon to follow.

" _Never_ ," Lauren promised and they both know she didn't just mean right now, she meant forever and eternity.

Bo cried out, half in pleasure and half too full of emotion to contain it, it sounded like a strangled sob. Lauren bit her lip, she pressed her body into Bo, pinning her down, holding her there, reassuring her that she was right there and she was never going to leave, not ever again.

Bo gripped her shoulders, her lips pressed to her Elf's neck, kissing and sucking lightly as she let Lauren hold her weight, driving into her for one last mind splitting orgasm. Her twitching legs could take no more. "Oh my fucking god."

Bo sat up and pushed Lauren back into the pillows, laying her body directly on top of her love, her head resting on her chest as she panted, her legs twitching relentlessly as her body shivered.

Lauren's arms wrapped around her so tightly it was almost hard to breathe- but neither could imagine anything more perfect. "If we fuck like that every day for the rest of eternity we might seriously split the universe in two," Bo babbled incoherently, her mind turning to mush as she felt sleep already calling her, not physically able to even stay awake let alone talk.

Lauren laughed and Bo shut her eyes, thinking how lovely the sound was with her ear to the blonde's chest. Lauren wrapped a leg around Bo, holding her in bear hug to her chest. She nuzzled her cheek into the top of the brunette's hair, breathing the smell of her lavender shampoo deep into her lungs.

"Let's sleep like this all night," Lauren whispered, running her fingers slowly and adoringly through silky brown hair.

"Okay," Bo mumbled, her voice like a child. Lauren squeezed her body in a tight hug and Bo sighed blissfully, letting herself sink further into Lauren's body as body drifted quickly to sleep.


	26. Just Us

Twenty-Six- Just Us

"Wake up sleepy heads," Kenzi's voice was soft this time, pulling them gently from their deep slumber.

Lauren groaned and nuzzled her face into Bo's hair, they hadn't moved all night. Bo opened one eye, seeing Kenzi sitting on the edge of the bed. Bo closed her eyes, content to go back to sleep on her Elvin pillow.

"No wakey, _sleepy_ ," Lauren whined, willing Kenzi to go away.

"God, how _long_ was your Sexcathalon?"

Lauren smiled with pride, her eyes still shut. Kenzi made a gagging face, "God, gross. Why did I ask, anyways, it's time to get up we have to go."

"Go where?" Lauren asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"We had _plans_ , god did you guys have so much sex you melted your brains?" Kenzi asked sarcastically.

Bo turned her head away from Kenzi, facing the other way, laying her head back on Lauren's chest. She traced patterns on Lauren's side under the sheets, out of view of their younger sister. Lauren sighed and squeezed her love, nuzzling her cheek into her hair. Realizing she'd have to say something to get the girl out of their room Lauren spoke up.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven."

"There's no way Kenzi is up at seven," Bo spoke up, suddenly more awake. Was this one of those surreal, ultra-vivid dreams?

"It's seven _pm_ losers. How embarrassed are you that I'm up before you for the second day in a row? Jeez, what're you _doing_ with your lives?" Kenzi shook her head and Lauren snorted.

"Come on, get up and get pretty, we have dancing to do."

Bo realized how hungry she was, she'd burned a lot of calories last night and as much as she would love to live off of Lauren's chi, she had to eat. " _Foood_ ," She moaned.

"I'll get food, you get dressed- and _no sex_! Or we'll never leave," Kenzi pointed her finger accusatorily at Lauren, knowing she was her best chance at keeping Bo in line, if it was up to Bo they'd never leave the Clubhouse.

Lauren nodded and saluted the younger girl.

* * *

"Fuck you look sexy," Bo purred, walking up behind Lauren in the bathroom as she applied her mascara. Lauren was dressed in a short emerald colored dress with a plunging neckline, a thin brown belt around her waist. Bo was dressed in a black corset with a high collar and skin tight black pants. She had a gold studded belt around her waist and a gold necklace with a crescent moon that hung between her cleavage suggestively.

Her hands went to the Elf's hips, squeezing and sliding down her thighs hungrily. Lauren squirmed under her touch, unintentionally squeezing her legs together to keep herself under control, her hands went to the sink and she gripped it hard, her brain swirling with hormones.

"You know what Kenzi said," Lauren reminded her, biting her lip.

"Yeah she said no _sex_ , but there are ways around that," Bo swept Lauren's hair to one side, latching her lips onto the exposed skin, biting and sucking as her hands moved to Lauren's front, grazing the inside of her hips, over her abdomen up to her breasts and back down again.

"Mmm," Lauren moaned, almost in pain with desire.

Bo pressed herself into her loves back, knowing the feeling of her breasts in her back would entice the response she was looking for. Lauren immediately turned around in her arms, her fingers plunging into her dark hair, she kissed the Succubus hungrily, her thigh coming up to hook over her hip, pulling Bo towards her. Bo let her hands explore the blonde's body hungrily.

"A- _hem,"_ Kenzi cleared her throat angrily as she stood in the bathroom doorway, arms folded over her chest.

Lauren and Bo barely looked up, their hands still attached to the other they looked at the younger girl, barely interested.

"Can we help you?" Bo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, you can help me by putting your best hooker boots on and getting the fuck in the car, I'm not leaving til you do _sooo_ -"

"Well I guess it's going to get a little awkward for you then," Bo responded and shrugged, her lips attaching themselves to Lauren's neck as Lauren giggled.

"Bo?"

"What?" Bo asked with a mouthful of creamy skin.

"Katana – _garbage disposal_."

Bo sighed and pulled back, rolling her eyes. "Let's go," Bo sighed.

"Seriously?" Lauren asked smiling, though she was happy to oblige Kenzi's request.

"Yeah, she's not joking," Bo shook her head and laced her fingers with Lauren's, dragging her from the bathroom.

"That's right bitches, move that hot little Succubutt," Kenzi made a whipping motion as the two girls passed her, Bo still shaking her head.

* * *

The club they met at had a reputation for being 'sexually liberal' it drew a crowd of gays, bisexuals and open straight clients. It was called Club Red, as they were famous for their 'red light' parties, where everyone who entered received glow bracelets in red or green, indicating if they were taken or single and a second bracelet indicating if they were gay, bisexual or straight.

They happened to arrive on a 'red light' party night and everyone got their intended bracelets. Lauren fiddled with her bracelet as her and Bo walked into the club, she didn't get two steps before Bo grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Lauren looked back at her and smiled, Bo ducked her head, biting her lip to hold back her smile.

They walked side by side, so close their shoulders touched. The music was thumping so loud that Bo could feel the bass in her chest. She wrapped her other hand around her and Lauren's clasped hands, swaying and tilting her head, giving her a flirtatious look. Lauren's eyes warmed with pleasure as Tamsin came up behind them.

"Come on Grandma's, get your asses on the dancefloor!" Tamsin grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged them both to the dancefloor.

Lauren giggled and before she could even react Bo wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing herself into her, their moments from earlier in the bathroom flooded Lauren's mind and she was instantly turned on. Her moan was covered up by the thumping base in the club, Bo's hands explored her body, pressing into the sides of her abdomen and over her abs, coming to rest on her hips. Lauren covered Bo's hands with her own, pressing her ass into Bo. Bo stifled her moan by biting her lip, pressing her lips to the back of Lauren's neck instead.

Lauren reached her hands up and plunged them into Bo's hair, Lauren leaned her head back to rest on Bo's shoulders as Bo's hands got more adventurous. She slid them down Lauren's short dress to the edge of the material, when she raked her hands back up she lifted her dress slightly, running her fingers under the material to the skin on her thighs, she was rewarded by Lauren grinding into her even more.

"Mmm, I love after-hours-Lauren," Bo purred into the blondes ear so only she could hear, her lips brushing her ear, her breath hitting Lauren's ear and neck. Lauren smiled and shudder, sliding her hands down to Bo's neck, massaging her neck. Bo nipped her ear and Lauren decided she couldn't take it anymore.

Lauren turned around and draped her hands over Bo's shoulders, their faces were a breath apart and Bo had to remind herself they were in public. She looked over Lauren's shoulder and noticed a beautiful lesbian watching them like a hawk. Kenzi ran up at that moment and handed them both two double shots of whiskey, the girls stopped dancing to down the shots, warmth flooding their throat's and bodies. They handed the empty shot glasses back to Kenzi who took them with a warm smile and a wink.

Lauren's hands immediately went back to Bo's neck, they swayed together in utter harmony. Bo's hands slid down Lauren's back, dragging her nails over the soft material of Lauren's dressed until they landed in the small of her back. Lauren's mind was flooded with alcohol, they'd already been drinking before they arrived at the club and the whiskey made the effects of the other drinks kick into overdrive.

They forgot about the other people in the room, "Every time I'm with you I can only see you, it's always just us," Lauren whispered in Bo's ear, she raked her fingers down Bo's chest, over her breasts and abdomen. Bo's eyes fluttered closed and Lauren lifted her hands up to the top of her collarbone, painting patterns on her exposed skin with her fingers as Bo guided them. Lauren placed her leg between Bo's, watching as her eyes fluttered closed again. She could feel the heat between Bo's legs and it made her hungry. Lauren bit her lip as they ground into each other.

Time seemed to suspend as they explored each other's bodies with their hands, touching and teasing until they were both overheated with desire, eventually Tamsin came to pull them apart, saying the rest of the group was getting hungry and they were going to The Dal for food and drinks.

* * *

They all sat around their favorite table at the bar, completely drunk and giddy. Bo played with Lauren's thigh under the table, her fingers sliding closer and closer to their intended target as they ate. "Good thing we left when we did or I think the Succubus and the Elf would've started boning on the dancefloor," Kenzi said, throwing her fry at Bo.

Bo feigned offence, "What so _I_ can't say 'boning' but _you_ can?"

" _Yes_ ," Kenzi and Lauren said in unison. The group laughed and Lauren shook her head. While everyone had their head down eating, Bo brushed her fingers over Lauren's center. Lauren's eyes flew open and she grabbed Bo's wrist, shooting her a dirty look. Bo shook her head and ignored her, her fingers returning to the heat between Lauren's legs. Lauren's eyes rolled back as she continued to pretend to be interested in her food.

"You alright there Doctor Hotpants, you look a little pale?" Tamsin asked.

"A-hmm, fine," Lauren said, her voice cracking, her eyes cemented to her food.

Bo continued to tease her lover until her face was flush.

"You know what, I think I left this – serum – that I – overheating – nitrogen leaks and, uh, we need to go check – so uhm, thanks for everything guys," Lauren said, geek speak taking over as she grabbed Bo's hand and dragged her from The Dal, desire burning within her.

"Looks like I'm staying at your place again tonight," Kenzi told Hale, the four friends laughed and smiled knowingly.


	27. Training

**I'll be spoiling you guys with updates today. This story is going to be over in a few more chapters (more than 6 but less than 10 probably) after a little more drama ensues of course ;) Thank you all for being supportive through this journey and rest assured that the second story will be coming out directly afterwards, with no break in posting. Much love to all my fellow Doccubus fans. - L**

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Training

After being up for the third night in a row wrapped in each other's bodies, they woke up in the early afternoon, sunlight spilling through the window.

Lauren took a deep breath and stretched, waking her lover from her light sleep. Lauren rolled over to face Bo and brushed dark hair out of her eyes. Her chocolate eyes blinked open and gazed at her Elvin love. "Good morning," Bo purred, smiling.

"Morning beautiful," Lauren trailed a finger down Bo's cheek, stopping to pull her lovers lips towards her. Lauren deepened their kiss until they were both breathless and when she pulled back she placed a loving kiss to Bo's cheek, next to her lip. She felt Bo's lips curl into a smile and it brought a smile to her own face.

Lauren leaned back and rested her head on her hand to gaze at her love.

"What're we doing today?" Bo asked as her fingers reached out to play with the blonde's hair.

"I'm going to go to Tue's train, you're invited of course. I've been feeling uneasy since The Test, even though things went well, part of me feels that I just got lucky. I need to be more prepared."

"I don't agree that you got lucky, because I know how much you kick ass. But I do agree that I want you to be as prepared as you can be, I need to know you'll be safe when I'm not around."

Lauren smiled, "On the rare occasions that that happens I hope."

Bo grinned, "I'm excited to meet Tue, go hop in the shower and I'll make breakfast."

"You're going to cook? Should I be worried?" Lauren joked.

Bo smiled, "Probably but I promise I won't burn the house down while you shower."

"Sounds like a plan," Lauren stuck out her tongue adorably and Bo laughed, kissing her nose lovingly.

* * *

They walked through the forest, fingers interlaced tightly. They finally arrived at Tue's hut and Lauren knocked on the door. Tue opened the door soon after and grinned emphatically when he saw that it was Lauren.

"Come in, come in!"

Bo quirked an eyebrow, wondering how they would possibly fit, she followed Lauren into the hut and was surprised at how much bigger it was on the inside.

"It's so good to see you my dear", Tue pulled out chairs for them.

"Tue, this is Bo," Lauren said, knowing she didn't need any more of an introduction.

Tue walked over to Bo and held her head between his hands, looking at her warmly. She smiled and rested her hand on his, smiling at him. "You don't know how good it is to meet you Ysabeau."

"It's so good to meet you too," Bo told him sincerely.

"So, what can I do for you lovely girls?"

"Well, I came here to start training Tue, as you know I already had my Test but it was nerve racking to say the least, I need to learn more about my abilities so I can control them better and know what to expect."

Tue nodded, "Of course Lauren, it would be my pleasure. We will go and practice in the clearing, but first, there's something you need to have."

Tue walked to his bed and pulled out a long case from underneath it. He opened the locks on the case and removed a beautiful bo staff. "You will need this," he handed the staff to Lauren who took it, a little confused but not wanting to question the wise Elf.

"Follow me," he told them as he took his own bo staff from the wall near the door and left the hollow. The girls shared a look, not knowing quite to expect and followed Tue.

* * *

The three of them stood in a large clearing in the forest not far from Tue's hollow.

"The first thing you will need to know is that while conventional weapons like knives are excellent, for an Elf, they are not the most effective weapon we can use. A wooden bo staff connects us to the forest and amplifies our abilities. This staff will become an extension of your abilities, allowing you to project them much further than with your bare hands alone. Now I know you have already used your healing ability, which is excellent, so you've experienced what it feels like to connect to another person's chi and heal them from the inside out. The same goes for creating illness. We Elf's have many more smaller abilities but one that I think you will likely need to master in case you end up in any – _confrontations_ , is the power of wind."

Bo knew how likely it was that Lauren would face _confrontations_ as Tue had put it. Wherever Bo went, trouble seemed to follow and knowing that her lover could protect herself was the most important thing to Bo, it was one of the main reasons she'd gone along with their breakup, to keep Lauren safe. She refused to put the woman she called her soulmate at risk, Lauren _had_ to be safe and that was all there was to it to Bo. There was no other option.

"What's the power of wind?" Lauren asked.

"Us Elves are quite like Nymphs in that we are connected to the elements. But unlike most Nymph's, save for a few rare ones, we have the ability to connect to all of the elements, not just one. You've already used the ability of the forest and the tree's as I noticed when you fought the Troll. Wind can allow you to protect enemies backwards and even float away from danger."

Lauren hesitated, "You mean I can _fly_?" She asked incredulously. It seemed amazing to her that after all the texts she'd read in the archive libraries and all the things she knew about the most obscure of Fae's, Elves had always remained one of the most mysterious. There was hardly anything written about them in the texts and what _was_ written had always seemed to be contradictory, different countries having different opinions on the abilities of Elves.

Tue laughed, "Not _fly_ exactly but you can take to the air for short periods of time, let me demonstrate." Tue took a deep breath and shut his eyes, he spread his arms wide and wind whipped through the tree's surrounding the clearing suddenly.

Tue lifted his head and floated off the ground like he was weightless.

"Whoa," Bo whispered. Lauren smiled, in awe.

He hovered for a second and then pressed his hands forward, he rocketed back a few feet and landed gracefully on his feet about six feet from where he'd started.

"As you can see, that is an excellent maneuver for avoiding enemy attacks. First I just want you to concentrate on taking to the air, we will master projecting afterwards."

Lauren fidgeted, not knowing exactly where to begin. "What do I do?"

Bo smiled, she'd never seen Lauren _not_ know anything before and this side of her was so endearing it was unbelievable.

"Just clear your mind Lauren, you need to reach a meditative state. Think of a time when you were most at peace, most calm, bring that moment back to you, let it fill you up until there is nothing else. Then create a link with the wind and the rest will take care of itself. Remember, your abilities are all about your mind's eye, you must picture it before it can be."

When Tue said 'think of a time when you were most at peace' Lauren's eyes immediately went to Bo. The girls shared a loving look, lost in each other for long moments, as if nothing else existed. Bo nodded at her encouragingly and Lauren let her eyes drift closed. She didn't have to picture a specific instance or event, she simply thought of one word ' _Bo_ ', the peace filled her heart and limbs until it radiated through her aura. She took a deep breath and called wind to her. She thought she could hear leaves rustling but she was too focused to notice much. She felt the strength of wind, the power of it and yet the gentleness of it too. She opened her arms, inviting it. She heard Bo gasp and she opened her eyes, her hair was flying around her face so much it was hard to see at first, then she noticed, she was about 3 feet off the ground. She felt so incredible, so weightless both inside and out. She let out a proud, disbelieving laugh.

She took in a deep breath and refocused so she didn't fall, as she let the breath out, she thanked the power of wind and sent it on its way. She drifted softly back to the ground.

"Oh my _god,_ Tue! That was _ah_ -mazing!" She skipped up and down and hugged the Elf ecstatically. Bo clapped her hands together and laughed.

"More, more!" Lauren demanded, filled with childlike excitement. Bo and Tue laughed at her and he shook his head, his green eyes shining.

"Okay, now projecting. Use the bo staff first connect with the power of the staff, then I want you to call wind back, this time don't let yourself float, focus the power of wind through the staff and out the tip. I want you to try and knock me on my back."

"No Tue, what if I hurt you?"

Tue smirked. "If you _hurt_ me, you can _heal_ me," Tue reminded her.

"Oh – yeah. But are you sure?" Lauren asked, still uneasy.

"Of course. Now go ahead Doctor Lewis, do your worst," His eyes sparkled with mischief and Bo smiled at him. Now she knew what Lauren was talking about, this kind old soul was easy to fall in love with. Bo could already feel him taking a special place in her heart. It wasn't many people who could bring out the joy and happiness in her lover this easily and she respected him immensely for it.

Lauren calmed herself and focused. She tapped the end of the bo staff to the ground intuitively, grounding it's power and herself. She called wind and projected, swinging the staff towards Tue who stood about ten feet away. Purple tendrils exploded from the tip of the staff and the small Elvin man flew about eight feet through the air, landing on his butt in the long grass.

"Oh my god Tue! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my dear, no broken bones. That was _very good_ Lauren! How do you feel?"

"Amazing," Lauren said incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, I think that was enough for one day, besides my butt needs to heal."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Lauren apologized sincerely, her eyes concerned. Tue just laughed at her, obviously full of pride.

"You did absolutely excellent today Lauren, it takes many people weeks to master what you did in one afternoon, you should be very proud, I know I am."

She ducked her head to hide her proud smile. "Thank you, Tue."

"Anytime my dear, you girls come back whenever you like- and it was a pleasure to meet you Bo, I can see how happy you make Lauren and she is very special to me."

"She's very special to me too Tue. I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me- everything you've done for Lauren and for _us-_ " Bo broke off, choked with emotion, Lauren wrapped her arm around her lovers waist as the three of them walked out of the clearing together. "You've totally changed our lives and I honestly don't know if our relationship would've survived if you hadn't done this – _incredible_ thing. I can't tell you how much it means to me." Bo's voice was shaking and Lauren squeezed her waist, wanting to ease her love of the pain she was feeling.

"I'll tell you what I told Lauren, I don't want to hear anymore thankyou's, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now because I would be dead if it wasn't for Doctor Lewis, it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_. Besides, I couldn't be prouder of the newest member of my clan, I feel that I am the one who has been blessed. Plus, I can see the love between you too and I'm absolutely sure that you could survive anything."

Bo shook her head, blinking her tears away as she smiled enormously. "Wow, can I just say that - _I love you,_ " Bo laughed in disbelief of the incredible man.

Tue chuckled, "Well Ysabeau, I love you too. Trick is like a brother to me and I know how much you mean to not only him, but Lauren. She has already become like a daughter to me and her happiness is my happiness and I can see that you fill her up with joy. Goddess bless the two of you."

"May she bless you as well Tue. And thank you again – for teaching Lauren and keeping her safe, I can't lie that being with me can be – _dangerous_. Danger seems to follow me wherever I go and the fact that I know that Lauren can protect herself makes me feel so much more at ease, you can't possibly know."

Tue stopped at the door of his hollow and smiled. "I know because it makes _me_ feel more at ease as well. Come back next week for more training Lauren though I have to admit I don't have much else to teach you. For now, stay safe and be happy and well girls. Love you both."

"Love you too Tue," the girls said in unison.

As they walked out of the forest, arms wrapped around each other, all Bo could manage to say was, "Wow."

"I know right?"

Bo shook her head, "Wow."


	28. Birthday Eve (NC-17)

Chapter Twenty-Six – Birthday's Eve

It was the night before Lauren's Twenty Seventh birthday and all of her friends were at The Dal for drinks and a party, it was packed with Fae's, it seemed that she'd become quite the local celebrity since refusing to align. She and Bo, the unaligned couple, were making quite a stir. It made her a little nervous to be honest, she hoped that they could still live their lives under the radar.

"This party is wonderful baby but you know that my birthday isn't until tomorrow," Lauren asked curiously. Bo smiled, turning to face her lover and wrap her arms loosely around her waist.

"That's because _tomorrow_ , I want you all to myself. I hope you don't mind me being selfish?" Bo asked, her lips touching Lauren's ear as she whispered to her loud enough so she could hear over the loud fiddle music. Lauren shivered and bit her lip at the feeling of Bo's breath on her neck.

"I don't mind, in fact you already know I'd prefer it."

"Good," Bo leaned back to place a loving kiss to the tip of Lauren's nose. The blonde scrunched her nose adorably and Bo bit her lip and shook her head. They'd been there for hours already and were quite drunk. Bo remembered the first time she'd gotten drunk with Lauren, when they were 'testing' out her abilities, a simple excuse for them to get drunk and nearly kiss each other.

"You remember when we first got drunk together?" Bo asked her.

"I remember," Lauren said, her face flushing a little at the memory.

"You asked me what you were on the libido scale and I politely declined to give you a straight answer."

"I remember."

Bo looked at her mischievously, only having eyes for her girl, it was like no one else was with them in The Dal. "Well, when we're together it's always at a ten. I swear we could be sitting in church together and you'd still have the raging hormones of a teenage boy."

Lauren bit her lip, "That's just unfair because I can't see your sexual energy." Lauren pouted and Bo shook her head.

"Well, I can see my own and I can tell you without a doubt, all someone has to do is say your name for me to get supercharged. And if we're in the same room? Forget it, I go 'atomic Succubus' as Kenzi would say. All I see is you baby."

Lauren giggled, "Radioactive Succubus levels huh?"

"Definitely. Besides, you don't have to be able to see sexual energy to know that, I know you _feel_ it," Bo said, placing Lauren's hand over her heart sweetly. Lauren lifted the hand to brush Bo's cheek. She pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss that Bo quickly deepened, plunging her fingers into her golden hair, ignoring the fact that they were in a room full of people.

"I have to go to the bathroom baby, then we can get out of here in a bit," Lauren said.

"Sounds good," Bo told her girl, brushing a lock of hair off her face before she left.

When Lauren returned from the bathroom she saw a beautiful Fae standing as close to Bo as she possibly could, stroking her fingers over Bo's arm. In Bo's defense, she didn't even seem to notice the girl, her eyes had a hazy, faraway look in them as if she was lost in thought. Lauren couldn't help it, she couldn't figure out why but snapped, she felt a possessive gust of anger well up in her. She stomped over to the girl and ripped her hand off of her lover.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" If they had been in a human club, Lauren might not have gotten so worked up, but the fact that they were at a Fae gathering where everyone knew them, infuriated Lauren.

"Baby, it's-" Bo started.

"Don't," Lauren raised her hand, indicating for her to remain quiet.

"Well I _was_ talking to this gorgeous specimen until you walked up."

"This 'gorgeous specimen' is _mine_ and anyone at this party would know that, so either you have huge balls, or you're just _that_ dumb, either way, don't ever touch my girlfriend again if you want to keep that hand," Lauren growled.

Bo's eyes widened, almost a little turned on that Lauren acting so possessively.

The girl huffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said before walking away.

"Bab-"

"No Bo, get in the Camaro, we're going home."

"Okay sweetie, just let me say bye to Kenzi."

" _Now_ , Bo."

Bo took in the blonde for a second and nodded, finishing her drink quickly she walked to the car and got in, driving home in silence. They walked up to the Clubhouse with more heavy silence between them, as soon as they opened the door, Bo started.

"Babe look I'm so-"

"What the _fuck_ was that, you just stood there and let her touch you," Lauren demanded, anger fueling her, making her tingle with electricity, she could feel the heat between them heightening.

"I'm sorry, my mind was so far away I honestly didn't even notice – baby come on I know you know I wouldn't let that happen on purpose-"

"That's no excuse Bo. What if it was me? How would you feel about someone else's hands all over me?" Lauren demanded.

Bo squirmed, "Well her hands weren't _all over me_."

"So you _do_ remember then?"

Bo pursed her lips and looked like a dear caught in headlights, clearly anything she said was going to be wrong. "Baby, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say whose you are."

Bo's eyes turned dark and stormy instantly, the electricity between them crackling, "I'm _yours_ baby."

" _Show me_ ," Lauren told her, her own eyes flashing.

Bo nervously reached out to Lauren, grabbing her head to kiss her. Lauren allowed it for a few breaths, then she broke the kiss and spun Bo around, pressing her into the same wall she'd pinned her to when she arrived on her doorstep in the rain weeks ago.

Bo's palms were pressed to the wall, supporting her weight as she panted, excited and scared at the same time.

"Lift your arms," Lauren demanded, Bo did and the blonde ripped her shirt off over her head and discarded it. Lauren ran her tongue from the top of Bo's pants to the top of her spine, undoing her bra in the process. Bo squirmed, Lauren pressed herself into Bo's back, brushing her silky brown hair over her shoulder. She attached her lips to her neck, sucking all over her exposed neck and shoulder as her hands went to work on her nipples. "Mm-m" Bo moaned, her voice breaking into a whimper as she bit her lip, her hips thrust against air as her clit tingled with anticipation.

"Whose are you?" Lauren asked, squeezing a fistful of Bo's hair, the blonde's hand hovered over her center, outside of her pants.

"I'm yours baby, only yours. Forever and eternity."

Lauren continued to pull her hair, her lips sucking and biting firmer as she slid her other hand into Bo's pants, feeling her warmth and wetness. She rubbed her clit slowly, teasingly, knowing she wasn't applying as much pressure as Bo needed. The strong Succubus woman melted into a puddle of whimpers and moans, her nails starting to claw at the wall as the tension became too great for her to stand.

"Fuck baby, I need-"

"I don't care what you need, you were a bad girl tonight and someone needs to punish you."

Bo moaned and nodded, her center dripping with excitement at the dominance in her Elvin goddess. Nobody could make her feel like this, nobody on Earth. She felt so safe with the blonde, safe enough to let herself be weak, to be taken, to be controlled.

"Do you like it when I put you in your place Succubus?"

Bo bit her lip and nodded, panting. "Somebody has to right? Cause you're a bad girl, you just can't help yourself."

Bo nodded absently again, her head lolling back as she tried to grind herself down on Lauren's teasing fingers. Her mind was swimming with liquor and arousal and she didn't know which was more powerful at this point.

"Whose fingers do you want on your body?"

"You know it's yours Lo – it's always just yours, _only yours_. Nobody else can do this to me," Bo reached her own hand into her pants and took Lauren's hand in her own, guiding her fingers down to her center, making Lauren feel how dripping wet she was for her touch. Lauren sucked in a breath, resting her forehead on Bo's shoulder as her mind swam with hunger.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Lauren whispered, her lips next to Bo's ear as her fingers teased her opening.

"I want you to fuck me baby, please I need you to make me cum," Bo's voice was quiet, quivering.

"You're going to have to prove to me that your mine first."

"Anything."

"Get in bed," Lauren demanded, her voice husky as she felt herself get wet with excitement. Her and Bo practically raced upstairs and dove on the bed, frantic for the other's touch. Lauren fumbled with the button on her jeans and Bo ripped her hands away and deliriously ripped off her jeans, taking her own off quickly.

Bo kissed her hard, pinning her hands above her head, the thing that excited her the most was the knowledge that Lauren was _letting_ her do this. Not accepting it but _allowing_ it. Bo fed from her lover and they both squirmed with pleasure and anticipation. Lauren broke the kiss and put her hands on Bo's shoulders, pushing her down. Bo obliged obediently, lowering her head between Lauren's legs. She made sure to let her hot breath hit the blonde Fae right between the legs as she looked up into her hazel eyes.

"Is this what you want?" Bo asked gruffly.

Lauren's fingers tangled in her brown hair and she nodded. "Show me whose you are," she repeated, mind swimming manically with lust.

Bo obeyed, her tongue going to work on her lover hungrily. She licked and sucked all of her juices up greedily, Lauren's thighs clamped around Bo's head and she growled, arching off the bed, pushing herself harder into her love.

"More," Lauren whimpered and Bo again obeyed quickly, she pressed her tongue inside of her and flicked it, curling it to lick as deep as she could. Lauren pulled Bo's head on both sides with her hands, clawing and squirming to get her to go as deep as possible. "Don't stop baby."

Bo licked until she felt Lauren's walls clamping and she knew what she needed, she removed her tongue and drove two fingers deep inside her. "YES!" She screamed, her hands pulling fistfuls of sheet as she arched off the bed again. Bo attached her mouth to her lovers clit and swirled it around, alternating between hard and soft licks as she relentlessly drove her fingers in and out.

"Mmm, baby I'm close don't stop," Lauren mumbled, her legs kicking and squirming as she rode Bo's fingers and was greedily licked by her mouth.

"You know I'll never stop."

"U-hh," Lauren's breath caught in a mix of a happy sigh and shock. "Oh god yes Bo, _fuuuuck_. I love you," she cried breathlessly. Bo let her ride it out until she was spent, then she crawled up her lover licking her lips.

"I love you too," Bo whispered softly. She kissed Lauren softly and the blonde plunged her fingers into her hair, tugging and wrapping her legs needily around Bo's waist.

Lauren pulled back, eyes heavily hooded, voice hoarse from screaming, "I'm not done with you yet," she purred and Bo felt a shiver run through her.

"I have a surprise for you," The blonde told her and the Succubus felt the excitement tingle through her body.

"You have a surprise for _me_ , but it's _your_ , birthday."

"Well, this one is as much for me as it is for you. You'll see, wait here," Lauren got up and snuck off to the bathroom and Bo couldn't help but rub her clit in anticipation, she shut her eyes and played with herself, knowing she was going to enjoy whatever this 'surprise' was, simply because she trusted the blonde more than she'd ever trusted anyone in her life.

Bo pictured how Lauren had looked tonight when she'd become so possessive at her party, it turned her on so much when the lithe blonde dominated her and she knew Lauren liked it just as much as she did. She'd never really _been_ dominated before, not _really_. And she'd never have imagined she'd have liked it but then again, she'd never have imagined that a creature like Lauren could even exist.

She felt Lauren's weight shift the bed, Lauren spoke, "Keep your eyes closed," it was a demand not a request. Bo obliged.

"Are you being a bad girl again?" Lauren asked, referring to Bo pleasuring herself. Bo bit her lip, unable to stop her fingers ministrations due to how wound up she was.

"I-I need-"

"What do you need baby," Lauren brushed Bo's hair back, her face a breath away.

"I need you to make me cum."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm yours baby," Bo managed to stop her fingers and reached out and felt Lauren's arms on either side of her on the bed, she brushed her fingers up her biceps, squeezing. "Please Lauren I can't take it anymore."

"Are you ever going to let anyone else touch this body again?" Lauren asked as she trailed a finger between Bo's breasts and down her abdomen.

"Never Lauren," Her voice seized with emotion, not because she was upset but because she felt it to her core how deeply their love went, "You've marked my soul Lauren Lewis, you've burned your touch onto my heart, mind and soul and nothing else could ever satisfy me again. There's nothing and no one else I could ever want as long as I have you and even if I didn't have you – you've ruined me for anything or anyone else, it's you or nothing baby," Bo's voice caught again and Lauren softly, gently, adoringly kissed her lips, her hand gently cupping her chin. Her other hand brushed invisible tears off her cheek.

"Touch me," Lauren rasped, "Eyes closed." Bo's fingers reached up, finding Lauren's taut shoulders she trailed her fingers down the Elf's chest. Bo bit her lip, excitement making her skin tingle as she explored the body she knew so well. Her hands trailed to her back, down her ass and back around to her thighs. She heard Lauren's breath hitch and it egged her on, her fingers grazed up and down creamy thighs. She couldn't take the feel of her lover's body any longer without needing more, she slid her hands up to the Lauren's center and sucked in a sharp gasp.

" _Well_ , that's new," Bo purred, biting her lip with excitement. Lauren giggled and brushed Bo's hair again. Lauren was wearing a strap-on between her legs.

"Do you like it?"

"I like anything you do to me baby," Bo told her, giving herself over to whatever the blonde wanted.

Lauren bit back a smile as she realized how completely Bo was giving herself to her and her desires. She was overwhelmed with passion, she was done talking and teasing, now was the time for action. She leaned over Bo's body and softly kissed her lips, brushing her hair. Bo moaned. "Open your eyes," Lauren demanded and the Succubus obediently did.

Bo's eyes were electric and Lauren was driven to give her what she wanted, what they both wanted. She pressed the tip of the strap-on to Bo's center and felt her lover's arousal. Bo whimpered and squirmed, begging Lauren to enter her. Lauren swirled the tip around her center, rubbing her juices around teasingly.

"Baby, I need you," Bo grabbed Lauren's hips with her hands, tugging the blonde towards her. Lauren felt a jolt of excitement at her Succubus begging.

"Anything for you baby," Lauren purred, she trust the strap-on into her girlfriend who screamed in pleasure, her fingers reaching up to her headboard, tearing at the wood until it splintered.

Lauren laid her body on top of the brunette's, pressing her weight into her lovers as her hips thrust into her, taking her to the heights of orgasm quickly.

"Oh-oh my god," Bo could feel it starting and it was going to be long, mind-blowing and intense. Her legs twitched with anticipation, her breaths coming as gasps as she thrust back into her love, taking everything she was given.

"Who do you belong to?" Lauren asked her, pulling back to look into her eyes, their faces so close she could feel Bo's panted breaths on her skin.

Her electric blue orbs bore into her lover, her fingers leaving the headboard and returning to Lauren's back.

"You baby, only you – forever and eterni- oh my _Goood_ ," Bo panted and then screamed, her body quaking under the lover, arching off the bed.

Lauren kissed her fiercely, pulling back and giving her lover a look, Bo knew what she wanted and she fed from Lauren as she came. They both let their bodies fall back to the bed, shaking and spent.

When her heartbeat was less erratic and her breathing not so strained, she rolled off her lover.

"Phew," Lauren panted, smiling and giggling, "Happy Birthday to _me_!"

Bo beamed and curled up to her lover's side, nuzzling her head into the crook of her shoulder. Lauren wiggled out of the strap-on and dropped it to the floor, too spent to do anything else.

" _Sleep now_ ," Bo mumbled almost as excited for tomorrow as she would've been for Christmas morning, she couldn't wait to shower her love in gifts and make this birthday the most special one she'd ever had.


	29. Lauren's Birthday

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Lauren's Birthday

When they woke in the morning Bo pampered her with kisses from head to toe, eliciting many moans from the blonde. "Good morning my Elvin queen, happy birthday."

"Mmm, it _is_ a happy birthday," Lauren stretched and smiled.

"Sweetie would you mind going downstairs and starting breakfast?" Bo asked.

"Of course not,' Lauren smiled and gave Bo a gentle kiss. She went downstairs and put on the coffee, starting breakfast, suddenly she heart Bo's voice behind her.

"Babe?" Bo asked.

"Yes my love?" Lauren answered without looking up.

"Come give me a kiss," Lauren smiled and set her knife down, turning around she was surprised to not see Bo anywhere. She squinted her eyes in confusion, looking around the living room. Then something caught her eye, something that didn't seem to belong in the Clubhouse, something too shiny and new to fit.

A mechanical pad was on the wall near the entrance and another was on a wall in the kitchen. An intercom. Lauren bit her lip, holding back a smile. She walked to the pad and pressed the button, "I bet you think you're pretty clever huh?"

"Oh come on, tell me you don't love this."

"I love it but I love you more, now get your butt down here and give me some birthday sugar."

Bo appeared in the kitchen almost instantly, a smile on her face. "You like?"

"I love it. You're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Bo shrugged adorably, "I also installed high-tech security cameras and motion detectors that can be set for when we're all in bed."

"But how- how did you do this? I know they weren't here last night."

" _Magic_ ," Bo replied, scrunching her nose up in a smile, placing a lock of hair behind her loves ear. "What can I say you're a pretty sound sleeper after a night of passionate lovemaking."

Lauren bit her lip and shook her head.

"This is very sweet baby."

"Well, I know you can protect yourself and I don't want you to think I'm worried about your safety because I'm not, but this is a 'just in case', plus I need Kenzi to be protected when we're not here."

"It's lovely babe, I love it and I love you."

"Let's pack up breakfast to go for a picnic," Bo said, grazing her lovers face with her fingers adoringly.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. Help me finish breakfast?"

"Of course babe, I'm not going to make you cook on your birthday, just take your coffee and go sit down on the couch."

"No, I'll sit in the kitchen, I like watching you cook."

"You mean you like watching me burn things?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lauren shrugged and Bo smirked at her, kissing the end of her nose.

* * *

Bo didn't tell Lauren where they were going, they finally arrived at their destination, Tue's forest – or _Lauren's_ forest rather.

" _Aw_ , _babyyy_ ," Lauren sang when they pulled up to the forest. Bo smiled, delighted that her love was happy with the surprise. They walked to the clearing together, Bo's arms wrapped around her loves waist, Lauren laying her head on Bo's shoulder.

They set up their picnic in the clearing, lying down on a fleece blanket. The song of the forest spoke to Lauren, making her feel so utterly at peace, to her very core. The sound of the birds and the leaves were like magic, she shut her eyes, bliss overwhelming her.

Bo took in her lover, looking so angelic and at peace. An ethereal glow surrounded her, she'd never looked more beautiful. Bo couldn't help reaching out to stroke her face, rousing her gently from her quiet meditation.

"Are you happy?" Bo asked, her voice quiet and intimate.

"I couldn't possibly be any happier, this was perfect baby and _so_ sweet, you _spoil_ me."

"You deserve it, you spoil me every day just being in my life." The two girls smiled at each other giddily, their hands tangling into each other's hair, kissing each other madly.

They pulled back, their foreheads pressed together, Lauren reached her fingers up to Bo's lips, touching them reverently, " _Breathless_ ," she whispered, memories flooded both of their minds at the words they'd whispered to each other before the Garuda attack. They thought they'd loved each other then, but they had no idea how far and how deep that love would eventually go.

They spent hours just talking, laughing and giggling in the sunshine. They even had an intense make out session before they left. When they were out of food, champagne and dizzy from being in the heat, they retreated to the Clubhouse.

* * *

When they returned to the Clubhouse, Bo went to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of champagne. "Babe, go up to the bedroom and make yourself comfortable," Bo told her lover as she got the chilled champagne ready.

"Anything you say my love," Lauren smiled playfully and winked.

Bo smiled mischievously as she poured the champagne and quickly followed her lover up to the bedroom.

" _Baby_!" She heard Lauren exclaim in surprise as Bo rounded the corner and saw her standing there. Bo glowed, there was nothing she loved more in the world than watching the delight of her soulmate.

"What did you do?" Lauren asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What do you _mean_?" Bo asked innocently, handing her a glass of champagne.

"I _mean_ , this is _too much_ ," Lauren said, referring to the pile of presents on the bed.

"Nothing is too much for my girl." Bo sat on the edge of the bed near the pile of presents. She patted the seat next to her "Come on, _open-them-open-them-open-them_!" Bo exclaimed with childlike excitement as she bounced ecstatically on the bed.

"Should I even ask how you did this?" Lauren smirked and joined her love on the bed.

Bo shrugged, "Kenzi might've helped me out."

"Wow, I can't tell you how touched I am that you put so much effort into my birthday baby, could you be any sweeter?" Lauren caressed Bo's face and she nuzzled into her hand.

"Come on, open them!" Bo pleaded, her excitement spilling over and Lauren laughed a loud belly laugh at how cute her lover was.

Lauren ran her hands over a large wooden case, the wood was exquisite, old and filled with pleasant memories. Her fingers went to the locks on the case and she flipped them up, she lifted the lid back and the inside of the case was lined with plush emerald velvet.

A long wooden bo staff was laying inside the case, it was absolutely breathtaking, Lauren sucked in a breath, her hand covering her mouth in awe. "Oh my god Bo, this is _exquisite_ ," Lauren ran her fingers adoringly over the staff. She felt a surge of energy run through her as soon as her fingers touched the wood. It was marked with engravings that reminded Lauren of cave drawings.

"Bo, what is this? How did you do this?"

Bo smiled, full of joy. "I pulled some strings. The one Tue gave you is amazing and I was even thinking of getting you lab equipment instead but I figured you probably had enough of that – plus I wouldn't know where to begin. Obscure weapons are kind of my thing," Bo shrugged. "I had a leather strap designed so that you can wear it on your back in the field."

"No, Bo. It's perfect, it's _so_ perfect – it couldn't be more perfect. What are these markings?"

"They're depictions of Elvish history, look at the hilt," Bo watched with anticipation.

Lauren picked up the staff, energy surging through her body as she wrapped her fingers around the wood. Lauren looked at the hilt, the initials 'B&L' were wood burned into the hilt much like the rest of the engravings.

"B&L, what does that mean? Bacon and Licorice? Beer and Lasagna? Ooh, ooh! Black and Leather?"

Bo pushed her arm playfully, "I know that you're only teasing but it's Bo & Lo of course."

Lauren bit back a smile. "This is so amazing Bo," her fingers grazed her lovers face. "What kind of wood is this? It feels so powerful," Lauren ran her fingers over the engraving of their initials, falling in love with her all over again.

"It's Scandinavian Rowan."

Lauren took in a breath, "Bo, this must've been so hard to get. That wood is historically filled with magical properties."

"Only the best for you babe, especially if it can help protect you, there is nothing I wouldn't do. Okay now, next one!" Bo bounced giddily on the bed again, Lauren laughed.

She opened the smallest package next, it was a small shillelagh and a dagger, much like Bo's, with a wooden hilt, "Bo, you have to stop spoiling me I'm going to get a complex."

"The shillelagh was my idea of a smaller, more portable bo staff. I mean my katana is always useful but you know that my go to is always my knife. It's a little impractical to carry a bo staff everywhere."

"As always, this is so thoughtful baby, you always have my wellbeing in mind."

"This is true, I just need to know my baby is safe. Okay open the last one, it's my favorite," Bo clapped her hands together excitedly.

Lauren ducked her head and smiled and reached for the last present. She moved the last box closer, it was a large white box, much like one from a department store, with a big emerald bow on it. She opened the top and inside was a stunning, extravagant emerald coat. Lauren blinked back tears, never having felt so utterly adored and spoiled in her life.

She lifted the coat from the box and realized it was more of a cloak than a coat. It had a large hood and a tapered cut, making it longer in the back than the front, it clasped at the collar with a beautiful broach of a rowan tree and the leaves on the tree were small emerald stones.

"Bo I – I can't, this is too much," Lauren blinked back tears.

"You _can_ and you will. All the other gifts are impersonal, this one is special. I saw it in a store and all I could think of was you."

"I've never – I've never been so spoiled in my whole life-"

"Don't think of it as spoiled, think of it as _adored_. And I know you're not used to it, you're used to taking care of other people but now you have me and I'm here to take care of you, I'm _always_ going to take care of you and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Bo stroked Lauren's face lovingly and the blonde nuzzled into her touch.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Lauren said, her voice choked up. She leaned over and kissed Bo hungrily, Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Move the presents," Bo growled, ready to show her adoration for her lover.

* * *

Lauren woke up from her sex nap to something cold and feather light touching her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Bo staring down at her, eyes full of love.

"Mmm," Lauren purred happily, stretching. "Hello lover."

Bo smiled and winked at her. "I'm sorry to wake you princess but it's 11:45, there's still fifteen minutes left of your birthday and I have one more surprise for you."

"No, no more! I refuse."

"Of course you do, you wouldn't be you if you didn't, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't insist. Plus you haven't even seen it yet," Bo lifted her hand waved a gold necklace in front of her face.

Lauren reached up and stilled her hand, grasping the necklace to look at it. It was two hearts that interlaced, one heart had a purple colored stone inset in it and the other had a navy blue stone inset in it, the interlaced hearts were framed in thin, elegant wings.

"The gems represent our chi's, the hearts are supposed to represent us and how our hearts are forever intertwined. The wings represent that our love is what freed both of us, I don't want you to feel obligated to wear it though, I know you might have an aversion to wearing necklaces after the Ash but-"

Lauren pressed her finger to Bo's lips and shook her head, her eyes full of tears. A single tear fell from her eye and she bit her lip, trying to hold it together. " _Bo_ ," she whispered, her voice quivering. She felt her heart swell and she couldn't keep it together anymore, her tears fell, one after the other, streaming from her eyes. She kissed Bo passionately, Bo could taste her lover's salty tears in their kiss and it made her heart hurt. Bo pressed her fingers into Lauren's hair, trying to deepen the kiss, to take her lovers pain away. They both moaned happily and kissed until Lauren pulled away, she stared at her girlfriend in amazement.

"I know it makes you feel uncomfortable when I spoil you, or even when someone tells you how incredible you are – don't think I haven't noticed, but listen to me Lauren, you _are_ amazing and you _deserve_ to be spoiled. One day you're going to have to realize how strong and amazing and deserving you are. And if you want to be stubborn about it – I'll just have to spend every day of my life making you believe it, so strap in because it's going to be a long life," Bo told her seriously, her eyes boring into her, trying to project the honesty in her words.

Lauren sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "How do you always know exactly what to say to me?"

Bo picked up her hand and kissed it reverently, "Because you're _part_ of me."

Lauren sniffed and nodded, her heart feeling so swollen with love and gratitude that she'd found her other half, this incredible creature who wanted to live only to please her and make her feel special.

"Put it on," She asked, her voice soft.

Bo smiled, "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't imagine anything I'd be prouder to wear around my neck, except maybe 'Property of Bo'."

Bo laughed, "Damn and to think at the jewelry store I was on the fence between this and a 'Property of Bo' necklace."

Lauren shrugged, "Well you can't win them all."

Bo crinkled her nose in a smile and kissed Lauren softly. She put the necklace on her love and locked the clasp, the blondes hand went up to admiringly touch the necklace, she grasped the gold pendant in her fingers, her eyes full of love.

"Bo, this is without a doubt the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me and you're right, it is hard for me to accept compliments and think of myself as deserving. But the biggest thing it's hardest for me to admit I'm deserving of is you-" Bo looked hurt for a second but she thought she knew what Lauren was getting it. "Because this – _us_ … I don't know how _anyone_ could deserve this. After all of the carnage and trauma I've witnessed in my life, the fact that I get to be this lucky it just – doesn't make sense to me. You know how I rely on facts and the facts are – this incredible, ethereal, earthshattering thing we have together just doesn't make sense to me."

"That's because it's not something factual – it's fate baby. What we have feels like magic because it _is_ magic. You'll never be able to make sense of us in the way that your scientist mind wants to because it never will. I feel the same way you do about this. You think I think I deserve to be this lucky?" Bo tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren's ear and lifted her chin with her hand so she could look in the hazel eyes she'd fallen so madly in love with. "I'm crazy about you Lauren – and that scares me, you know how I feel about being so vulnerable, but more than all of that – I trust you. It don't know rationally _why_ I trust you, it's just something I feel and I know you feel it too, I know you trust me. And really, that's all I need to know, that I'm deliriously, madly in love with you and I trust you with my life. Above that, I don't need to know anything else about how or why we found each other, I feel like in my heart, there is no other possible outcome, in this universe or any other, where Bo and Lauren aren't meant to be together for all of eternity. I always believed, even when I thought I was human, that the universe was more than we gave it credit for, that it had a mind and desires and plans of its own – something people like to call 'destiny' and maybe this – _us_ , is one of the universe's greatest desires, a love that can't be stopped and will always find a way to survive. An impossible love between a human and a Fae, who found a way to be together for the rest of eternity."

Lauren was crying again, these tears were full of joy. She almost jumped into Bo's arms, crashing into her in a hug so tight that she pushed Bo back into the pillows. The brunette laughed at her and wrapped her arms around her love, Lauren placed her head in the crook of Bo's necks until her tears subsided. Bo stroked her hair the whole time, rubbing her back with her other hand comfortingly.

"It's going to sound really silly, but I love you so much – that saying 'I love you' doesn't seem to do it justice," Lauren sniffled, sounding childlike.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bo said softly, her voice delicate and intimate. She lifted Lauren's chin with her hand again so she could look into her eyes, "But this does."

Bo kissed her gently, tenderly and sent a pulse of love through her lips into her lover. Lauren shivered and smiled into their kiss. The Elf leaned back, her eyes filled with lust, "Take more," she told the Succubus and Bo knew what she wanted.

She grazed her fingers over Lauren's throat to the back of her neck, supporting her head as she fed from her delicately, sipping her chi slowly and softly. Pleasure came over Lauren's features and she sighed, floating on a cloud of euphoria. Bo stopped feeding when she knew they were both feeling full of radiating love.

Lauren curled up tighter under Bo's arm snuggling as closely as she possibly could to her side. She rested her hand on Bo's chest and closed her eyes softly. "I _love_ you," Lauren whispered, voice as quiet as a breath as she felt sleep pulling her under rapidly.

Bo pressed her lips to the top of Lauren's head, "I love _you_ , for eternity." Bo whispered into her hair, her words only for the Elf's ears.

"Best birthday ever," Lauren mumbled as she finally drifted off to sleep. Bo smiled with pride, those were the magic words she'd been hoping to hear. She shut her eyes blissfully and joined her lover in sleep.


	30. Our House

Chapter Thirty – Our House

The Succubus and the Elf were lying in bed together, their fingers intertwined as they basked in the morning sun.

"Look, we have to talk about something," Lauren said.

"Oh boy," Bo pretended to be scared but she wasn't.

Lauren swatted her arm, "Oh stop," she chastised her love, Bo giggled. "As much as I would love to stay in your bed forever, we both know that we have to start working. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do now that I've been cast out of Fae affairs – I obviously can't go back to work for the Ash, nor would I want to, but I also can't imagine working on human biology again, it would seem so pedestrian now and all of my real talent now lies with Fae affairs."

"I've already been thinking about this and I say – screw the Fae and their rules. I know how much your research means to you and nobody is going to take my baby's passion away from her. I want you to continue your research, I was even thinking you could set up a lab in the Clubhouse. Plus, while we're on the subject of working, I thought that me and my rag-tag team of Under Fae fighters could use a powerful Elvin healer and all around badass on our team."

Lauren laughed, "Don't you think we'll get sick of spending too much time together?"

Bo just laughed, "If I was worried I'd get sick of you-" She leaned over to her bedside table and took something out of the drawer, holding it in her palm. "I wouldn't have been planning on asking you to move in with me tonight." Bo opened her palm and showed her the extra key she'd had cut. "Before you give me your answer, I just want to say that I know the Clubhouse isn't exactly your taste, your apartment is so classically beautiful yet modern and refined – but I could never live without Kenzi or ask her to move right now. Think of this place as only temporary but whatever the circumstance, just know that I couldn't imagine being apart from you for a few hours, let alone a day or two and if you would agree to move in with me, you'd make me the happiest person in the universe – not that you don't already," Bo said, babbling and slightly nervous.

Lauren blinked away tears and sat up to cup Bo's face in her hands, she pecked her on the lips, over and over and over. She kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and returned to her lips, deepening the kiss, suddenly hungry with passion. They pulled back when they were both out of breath.

"If this is your way of telling me no, it's officially the best 'no' in history," Bo panted.

Lauren beamed and tilted her head, her thumb running down Bo's cheek lovingly. "Of course I'll move in with you, the only place I want to be is waking up in your arms. We could live in a tree but as long as I was waking up next to you I'd be happy."

"I bet you'd _prefer_ that actually, my little Elf," Bo smirked mischievously and Lauren threw her head back and laughed.

"Is Kenzi okay with this? I feel like I should, I don't know be asking her blessing."

Bo snorted, "Of course she's okay with it. Are you kidding babe? You're her favorite person next to me, she adores you – you have to know that."

"Well, I know but she's been avoiding coming home a lot lately and I know it's because of me-"

Bo laughed again, "Not because she doesn't want to see you silly – but because we're literally having such raucous sex we make the plaster fall off the walls."

A blush tinted Lauren's cheeks and Bo had to bite her lip, overwhelmed with how adorable her girlfriend was. "Well exactly, how am I supposed to ask Kenzi to come home to a house like that?"

"Look babe, I'm a Succubus, Kenzi knows it comes with the territory. Maybe as an early Christmas present I'll sound proof our room if it'll make you happy," Bo suggested seriously and noticed Lauren beaming at her goofily. "What?" She asked, a smile on her face though she still had no idea what Lauren was smiling about, her smiles were contagious.

"You called it _our_ room."

"Well it is now, if you want it to be."

"Of course I do," Lauren said, straddling Bo and smiling ear to ear.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes baby, without a doubt yes."

Bo sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover, resting her head on her chest and just sitting like that for long minutes, breathing in her smell, basking in her aura surrounding them.

"I love you," Lauren whispered.

"I love you angel."

* * *

The girls went to visit Hella, the mystic had been happy to see them. She thanked Lauren many times for saving Tue's life, it was obvious to the girls that she cared for him very deeply. She told them forebodingly that there would still be many trials awaiting them ahead and they had to remain connected if they were to survive them. Bo had felt extremely uneasy at the mystic's cryptic words, she'd left holding Lauren extra tightly to her side, refusing to let her out of her sight for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Kenzi's number showed up on Lauren's cell as they drove back to the house, "Hey Kenzi."

"Hey roomie, I heard Bo asked you to move in, I'm _so_ excited! Can we _please_ have a wine and zombie movie marathon soon?"

"I prefer old kung-fu movies myself, but I'm in."

" _Ooh_ , I _love_ old kung-fu movies! Great idea Doctor Hottie!"

"What's up Kenz?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I tried calling Bo's phone but it seems like it's dead. I was calling to say that we have to go help Dyson and Tamsin, there has been a crime spree the past few days of something slaughtering Fae's on both the Dark and Light sides and they just found out what it is – Berserkers."

" _Berserkers_? Well typically Berserkers only follow the command of a higher power, do we know who's controlling them?"

"No such luck, all we know is that it's Berserkers and we know where they've been staying, it looks like the attacks have been originating around a shipping yard, the one near 49th street."

"I know the one, should we meet you at the Clubhouse or at the yard?"

"I've got your guys' weapons, just meet us at the yard."

"Sounds good Kenz, we'll see you there soon."

* * *

"Hey roomie," Kenzi tossed Lauren's bo staff at her with a wink. Lauren smiled and walked up to the younger girl.

"Hey, I know this isn't the time or place to talk about this but – are you really okay with me moving in? Cause if you're not I totally understand, it's been just the two of you for so long and I respect and admire your guys relationship and I could never live with myself if I messed that up."

Kenzi looked genuinely touched for once, "Well, it was very thoughtful of you to ask, but Bo knows if I had a problem with it, I would've put up a big stink when she first asked me. You know me, I'm not one to not speak my mind, especially with Bo." Kenzi touched the Doctor's shoulder, "Look Lo, you make my best friend happier than I've ever seen her in the entire time I've known her, I didn't think it was even possible for her to be this happy, not twenty-four seven at least. Our lives are better with you in them and I wouldn't have it any other way _but_ you living with us. It feels more like home with you around – but if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it," Kenzi stuck her finger up to Lauren's face threateningly. Lauren raised her hands in surrender.

"Said what?"

"Someone's learning fast, very good Doctor."

Lauren smiled and shook her head at Kenzi. "You didn't happen to bring my knife did you?" Lauren asked.

"You mean this knife?" Kenzi pulled it out of the large duffle bag full of weapons in the trunk of Hale's car.

"Thanks Kenz."

"No problem Lo."

Lauren stuck the knife into the holster strapped to her thigh, the exact one Bo always wore, when her love walked up to them. "What're my two favorite girls talking about?"

"You of course, what else? God what do you think we just stand around talking about you all day? Ego much, Succubutt?" Kenzi snapped, clearly not wanting Bo to know she'd just been sharing her feelings and having a heart to heart with Lauren.

Bo raised her hands up in surrender, "Jesus Christ Kenzi, what crawled up your butt and died?"

Kenzi looked at Lauren and Lauren winked at her. Kenzi ducked her head and smiled.

All six of them had a plan to split up and find the Berserkers and lure them back to a spot in the center of the yard, where they could more easily protect each other and take them on at once. The plan worked well because Berserkers weren't exactly the smartest of all Under Fae.

The fight went pretty much to plan, Lauren was almost having fun towards the end of it. There was no greater practice than real experience out in the field. She was not only projecting perfectly and knocking Berserkers on their asses before they could even get close to her, but she was using the wind to dodge the rare close attacks she had. It couldn't have been going any better, then Lauren saw something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and caught it just in time.

"Dyson, get down!" She shouted, he was a good ten feet away from her but he heard her over the din of the fight and ducked, she swung her staff hard and nailed a Berserker, who was a breath away from Dyson, in his chest. She sent him flying into a shipping crate and he crumpled to the ground. Dyson nodded at her, a quick thank you in the middle of battle.

When it was finally over and they were certain there were no more hiding, Bo checked on Kenzi quickly who was fine. She ran up to Lauren, "Hey bab-", she barely took a second to slow down before she crashed into her, kissing her intensely. Lauren put her hands in Bo's hair and Bo's hands went to Lauren's waist to loosely wrap around it. When they finally pulled back, breathless, Lauren asked, "What was that for?" Her fingers continued to play with Bo's hair, not wanting her to pull away just yet.

"Just for you being you. We've fought together before but we've never fought like _that_ together before. You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. I love you," Bo nuzzled their noses together and leaned back smiling.

"You know that Kenzi is going to ridicule us for days about that public Eskimo kiss," Lauren rolled her eyes, hating when the younger girl got on a tear about something.

Bo threw her head back and laughed, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love _you_."

* * *

"You okay D-man?" Kenzi asked as she packed up the weapons, she noticed Dyson watching the pair intently from a distance.

"Yeah, I'm good. She looks… _happy_."

"She _is_ happy. I've never known her to be this happy, it's kind of magical to watch. I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't the biggest fan of Doctor Hotpants – especially after she spy-banged Bo but, as much as you might not want to hear this, now I can't imagine life without her. Anything that can make my best friend as happy as Lauren does is okay with me in my book."

Dyson nodded, smiling, the ache in his heart easing as he realized that it was really over - but things had obviously worked out for the best. There was no denying that the two woman in front of him were soulmates and if Bo had found her soulmate, then maybe that meant there was still a soulmate for him out there somewhere.

* * *

"Ahem," somebody cleared their throat, interrupting the girl's intimate conversation. They were still wrapped in each other's arms. Bo looked over and saw that it was Dyson.

"What?" She asked, her voice harsh, her grip tightening on Lauren's waist. The blonde traced comforting circles at the nape of Bo's neck where her hand rested.

"I just wanted to say that – I'm sorry for everything I did to you both, when I learned Lauren was Fae and even before then. I said I loved you Bo but I realize now that I wasn't looking out for your best wellbeing – not all of the time, some of the time I really was just being selfish and for that, I'm sorry. It's clear to me now how much you two were meant to be together and I just wanted to tell you, as little as it means, that I'm very, very happy for you both – honestly. And I truly am sorry for my behavior, you both deserved better. I hope you can forgive me someday," Dyson turned and walked away and Bo and Lauren shared a look. Nothing needed to be said between the two of them.

"Dyson!" Bo shouted. "Wait."

He turned around and looked at the pair, they released their grip on each other but stood shoulder to shoulder, their fingers interlaced.

"I forgive you – we both forgive you. As long as you're respectful of our relationship, we'd both be happy to put this all behind us."

Dyson nodded and smiled happily.

"Thank you, I know I don't exactly deserve it, but I do appreciate it nonetheless."

Bo and Lauren nodded at him and he waved and walked away.

The girls shared a look again and Bo lifted their intertwined fingers to her lips, pressing a kiss to Lauren's hand. The blonde winked at her and grazed her cheek, her thumb coming to land on Bo's lower lip. The brunette nipped the finger and winked back at her love. The two smiled at each other and walked back to the car, gripping the other's hand tightly.


	31. The Attack

**Only one more chapter to go in this story after this one. Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-One – The Attack

"You okay babe?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the Berserkers the other night. Something about it is just not sitting with me right. I mean, who was controlling them? A bunch of Berserkers don't just up and start killing a bunch of Fae for no reason."

Bo stood behind the couch, rubbing her lover's shoulders as she sat on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Bo opened it to see Hella standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face. Bo's heart dropped, she did _not_ have a good feeling about this. "Come in," Bo said, her voice to the point.

"Is Lauren here? It's Tue."

Lauren immediately got up, the three of them sat on the kitchen chairs, Lauren was looking instantly worried and Bo stood at her side supportively.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Tue's been kidnapped by the Elders. I'm so sorry I didn't see it beforehand but the Elders can hide their abilities from other Fae, that's what makes them so powerful."

"But why, how?" Lauren asked, though she thought she already knew.

"The Counsel is behind those Berserkers, the ones who were killing Light and Dark Fae. They sent them out to distract you and lure you to the shipyard so they could keep an eye on you while they kidnapped Tue. They want to make an example of you Lauren, they want to get to the bottom of how you got your powers, they think it's too dangerous to have a human suddenly turned Fae running around, they don't want any Fae _or_ humans to get any ideas. They're going to try Tue but the gift stone is a sacred tradition and perfectly within the limits of what is allowed. The thing that worries me is that Tue has been gone for too long, he should've been released already. I feel like the Counsel may be intending to make an example of him anyway but I can't tell because I can't see what the Elders intend to do."

Lauren fidgeted in her chair anxiously.

"What can we do?" Bo asked, Bo was feeling sick with worry, what if they didn't get there in time? What if Tue wasn't even given a trial and was simply executed. Not only would it break her heart but it would shatter Lauren's world and she didn't want to have to put her lover back together, she didn't want her to go through that at all.

"Do what you do best Bo, cause a stir."

Bo nodded, she grabbed Lauren's hand, sensing how desperately her lover wanted to leave, "Let's go babe."

Lauren grabbed her knife off the kitchen counter and shoved it in her thigh sheath.

* * *

They snuck into the Elders compound, heading straight for the holding cells to talk to Tue first.

"Oh girls, thank Goddess you're here."

"Tue, are you okay?"

"I'm fine girls."

"Did you tell the Counsel about the gift stone? Hella said it's perfectly legal, why haven't you been released?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell them, they haven't given me an opportunity to speak. I tried discussing it with the lugheads who pulled me from my hollow but they ignored me and dragged me off anyway."

"Lauren Lewis, nice of you to join us," one of the Elders was standing at the entrance to the holding cells. "Looks like we'll be getting two criminals for the price of one today, it's our lucky day."

Anger flared in Bo, "If you lay a finger on _one_ hair on her head, I'll _kill_ you - and I can promise that I won't do it quickly. Things are quite on the contrary, today you'll be losing one prisoner and we'll all be leaving together. We know that you set the Berserkers on the Light and Dark Fae as a simple decoy to occupy us. How do you think the Morrigan and the Ash would feel about that, let alone the rest of the Fae?"

"Those Fae that were murdered were going to be executed anyway, we decided to kill two birds with one stone as it were."

Bo tried not to vomit at his cavalier attitude towards the whole thing. "Despite that disturbing news, there is still no reason for Tue to be here, he's done nothing wrong and a trial will only make the Elders look foolish. Lauren's powers have come from the gift stone which is a time honored tradition. Release him now or the Light Ash will know about your callous treatment of a century year old Light Fae before you can blink."

The Council member's face twisted in frustration and he hesitated for a few moments and then retrieved the keys from his pocket. He opened Tue's cell door and gestured to the door.

"Don't ever break into the Elders compound again, or you will both be arrested immediately and sent to trial."

Bo shot him a dirty look and the three of them left together.

"Thank you girls so much."

"Look Tue, I feel like we might have gotten away with this too easily. I know the Council is not only angry about me becoming Fae but about the fact that I'm unaligned. I take full responsibility for my choice but the Council is not rational or fair and I just want you to be safe okay?"

"I can promise you, I will. Thank you again girls, I would've hated to have to stay there until trial."

"Anything for you Tue, stay safe."

* * *

Lauren and Bo were laid out on the couch, sharing a bottle of wine. Lauren had her head on Bo's lap, her legs spread out on the couch, the brunette was running her fingers through her hair lovingly. "You okay baby?"

"I'm okay. I just – I wish we could be free of this, of all of this. I know that we're 'technically' free, but let's face it, with the Fae, no one is ever really free."

"We _are_ free and if that freedom is ever actually threatened, I will drop bodies if it means protecting it. No one is going to enslave you or I or make us abide by their archaic rules. I don't want you to worry about our freedom, as long as I'm alive, our freedom is safe."

Lauren lifted her hands to Bo's leg and squeezed it lovingly. "I love you babe."

"I love you princess. Hey, do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I had a little dinner planned, just the two of us. How about you meet Tue for lunch tomorrow so you guys can talk, I know it'll make you feel better, then we can have dinner when you're back."

"That sounds perfect babe, thank you." Lauren rolled onto her back and made a kissy face at Bo who smiled and leaned down to kiss her lover.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	32. Will You Be Mine?

**This is the last chapter to this story but I'll be posting the first chapter of the next story tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for taking this journey with me! Expect lots more drama and lovely Doccubus moments in the next two stories. The next story will be book two of the Faebles series, which will likely be called 'Faebles: Forever & Eternity', just so it's easier to follow along! Thanks for all the great feedback guys, I've had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

Chapter Thirty-Two – Will You Be Mine?

Lauren unlocked the door of the Clubhouse with her key, it always made her so happy to come home to her girlfriend, _their home_. Just knowing Bo was inside waiting for her filled her with contentment and warmth.

"I'm home baby," Lauren shouted as she closed the door behind her. When she looked up she gasped. Candles littered every surface of the Clubhouse, Bo had taken the small, intimate table they used for extra seating at dinner parties out of storage and covered it in a beautiful linen tablecloth. There was a tall tapered candle in the center of the table along with a vase of short roses.

"Oh – my – god. _Bo_ , what is all this?" Lauren asked, her hand covering her mouth in total awe. Bo walked out of the kitchen dressed in a simple short black dress with a plunging neckline. She had on strappy high heeled shoes and was wearing her best perfume, it smelled of lavender flowers and vanilla beans. Lauren felt her head swim with excitement.

Bo walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lauren felt her heart flutter at the simple action. "Oh this?" Bo asked nonchalantly as if it was typical to come home to a house covered in candles. "I just thought we deserved a romantic night in. I know how stressful Tue getting brought in by the Council was for you, even if it all worked out for the best. Besides I'm selfish, I just wanted a night with my girl."

Bo leaned over and kissed her lover passionately, both of them felt their hearts surge with warmth. "Come on, take your coat off. I made dinner."

Lauren grabbed Bo before she had a chance to walk away and plunged her fingers into the brunette's hair, kissing her greedily. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice but I can never hear it enough," Bo smiled and brushed golden hair out of her lovers face.

"So you made dinner huh?"

"Yes and don't worry, I made my specialty, chicken parm, so there's no reason to be afraid. Go pour yourself a glass of wine and get comfy," Bo placed a quick kiss to her cheek and smiled, finding it hard to take her gaze off of her love.

"It smells amazing Bo," Lauren commented as she hung her jacket up and took a seat at the table. She poured two glasses of red wine and took a deep sigh. The energy in the house was so relaxing and calm.

Lauren took a deep breath of the wine and was surprised that it smelled like something fancier than the usual swill Kenzi kept around the house. She took a sip and was amazed, "Wow, babe, this wine is fantastic. What's the occasion?"

"Like I said, I wanted to spend a romantic night with my girl," Bo brought two plates and sat them down on the table.

Lauren suddenly realized how hungry she was, she smiled at her girlfriend and took a big bite. "Oh – my – _god_ , Bo! How is it even possible that you can cook this well? This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth and you can't even boil water."

"Wow babe, way to give a compliment and an insult in the same breath," Bo chuckled and smiled at the blonde admiringly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exaggerating, this is literally the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I can't cook much but the things I can, I do well - and what can I say, you make me want to be domestic."

They ate in comfortable silence, sharing loving looks over the warm glow of the candlelight. As they were finishing, Lauren realized that Bo was starting to seem nervous, she was fidgeting and pushing around her last few bites of food, chewing extra slowly as if she was stalling for some reason. Lauren squinted her eyes at her lover, "Is everything okay baby girl?"

"Yeah love, it's great," Bo smiled but after a few moments she let out a heavy breath, as if she was trying to calm herself.

Lauren quirked an eyebrow at her lovers strange behavior and smiled, shaking her head. Bo let out another heavy sigh, shaking her head at herself. She gave up on her last few bites of food and stood up to clear the plates. She set the dishes in the sink and came back to pour them both two more glasses of wine, Bo drank from hers as if she hadn't had any liquids in days.

Lauren laughed, "Okay seriously, what's up with you?" The blonde smiled, clearly amused at her girlfriends behavior. She looked so beautiful in that black dress, her dark hair and dark eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight.

Bo let out another long breath and reached across the table, offering her hand out to the blonde so she could take it. Lauren clasped the brunettes hand and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay I don't exactly know how to say this so I guess I'll just start. Look, I know this likely seems like too soon to be doing this and it probably is but the whole thing with Tue reminded me that life is short – or it can be, even for immortals. I don't want to waste another moment of it, not where you are concerned. All I know is that I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of eternity. I want to spend every day trying to make you as happy as you make me. You're the single greatest thing that's ever happened to me, no disrespect to my friends and family but you are. You make me _stronger_ , you make _better_ and you make me believe not only in myself but in the impossible because to me – _you_ are impossible. My impossible love," Bo reached her other hand out and stroked her blondes face, Lauren's eyes were welling with tears as she held her breath. "I'm yours, mind, body and soul and I want the world to know that you're mine, _forever_. If you say yes, there will never be a single day of your life that passes without you knowing how special you are - how utterly adored and loved you are. So, before I start babbling too much more," Bo let out a choked laugh at herself and blinked back the tears in her own eyes. She stood up and knelt down beside her love, she pulled a ring off of a garter belt on her leg and held it up to Lauren, tears falling down her cheeks. Lauren cupped her face in her hands and wiped the tears away. "Lauren Lewis, will you do me the greatest honor I can possibly imagine – and be my wife? Forever and eternity?"

Lauren's hands were shaking and she was crying happy tears of her own, she laughed at the pair of them. "Ysabeau Dennis, I'm so madly in love with you. You are the sweetest, sexiest, most loving woman I've ever known. Your heart is so big, it still manages to amaze me every day and you've made me feel utterly _breathless_ from the first moment I met you and you've continued to take my breath away every day since then. So yes, of course I'll marry you, I'm yours and only yours, forever and eternity Bo." They were both crying like fools at this point and Bo laughed through her tears, she slid the ring onto the Elf's finger and stood, their lips crashing into each other before she'd even gotten to her feet.

They kissed like they might never get another opportunity to do so again, reveling in each other past the point of breathlessness. Bo broke their lips apart and ripped the tablecloth off the table, the candle clattered to the floor and snuffed out, the vase crashed to the ground and shattered along with the wine glasses. She turned back around and Lauren pushed Bo's ass onto the table, crawling up into her lap to straddle her. The Succubus's hands went to her back, running up and down the length of her, fingers burning, marking their territory.

Lauren pulled back from their kiss when she was literally so dizzy, she thought she might faint. She panted, her fingers stroking Bo's face as they rested their foreheads together. She grabbed Bo's hand and held it to her chest, over her heart, "y _ours_ ," she whispered devotedly.

Bo smiled and took Lauren's other hand in her own free hand, holding it to her heart as well. " _Yours_ ," she whispered back, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears in the candlelight. She let out an emotional, disbelieving laugh at her luck and smiled at the love of her life.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's shoulders in a tight hug, resting her face in the crook of her neck. The breathed each other in, surrounding themselves in each other's auras. This was it, for now, forever and for eternity.


End file.
